


Жираф и Булочка

by nooras_red_lipstick



Series: tarik [2]
Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, First Dates, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Switching
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooras_red_lipstick/pseuds/nooras_red_lipstick
Summary: Прямое продолжение фика "Загляни ко мне между праздниками", переросшее в масштаб истории покрупнее.Хенрик и Тарьяй продолжают выяснить отношения между собой, попутно трахаясь и пытаясь сниматься в четвертом сезоне.





	1. Глава первая. О том, как Жираф к Булочке в гости ходил.

**Author's Note:**

> По традиции, АУ, в котором Леи никогда не существовало.  
> Много мата.

Хенрик нервничал. Хенрик пиздец как нервничал. А учитывая, что последний раз он нервничал больше десяти лет назад, когда получил на руки сверток со своим мелким, то он просто пиздецки пиздец как нервничал.

Дело в том, что Хенрик собирался на свидание. И ничего такого ужасного в этом не было, если бы на свидание он собирался не к Тарьяй.

То есть, это было бы ужасно, конечно, но весь кошмар заключался в том, что Тарьяй Сандвик Му мог лишить уверенности в себе даже английскую королеву.

Реши та пригласить его на свидание.

Теоретически, после той ночи в «Sun valley», когда Хенрик позорно налакался, чуть не утопился, а потом приполз к Тарьяй на коленях, они уже стали парой. Парой пидарасов, ха-ха. Вот только по факту, хоть и минула уже неделя, виделись они от силы раза два, и то в компании. Ни о каком уединении и речи не шло.

Тарьяй продолжал вести себя, будто халат так и остался не распахнутым.

Мелкий засранец. Сводящий с ума своей отстраненной холодностью и охуенностью.

«У меня репетиция, Хенке», «у меня завтра контрольная», «у меня голова болит, на жопе прыщ вскочил, рыбка сдохла».

В общем, сучонок планомерно изводил Холма и искусно избегал встреч. Какую цель он преследовал своим поведением, Хенрик примерно догадывался, но до конца еще не прояснил. Ведь на самом деле, несмотря на то, как чудесно в итоге прошла та ночь, отношения они так до конца и не выяснили.

Одного признания в любви не всегда достаточно.

Надо еще хоть иногда не вести себя как капризная сучка, блядь!

Теперь Хенрик уже не нервничал, а злился. Что этот малолетний Казанова себе позволяет? Уж сегодня-то тот свое получит.

Ладно, кому он врет. Стоит только ему увидеть Тарьяй, как сам набросится. Благо теперь можно.

Уже подъезжая к дому Сандвика, Хенрик вспомнил, что забыл купить презервативы. Не то чтобы они им обоим были так уж нужны, но для своего мальчика он хотел быть идеальным и заботливым бойфрендом. Поэтому пришлось притормозить у маленькой аптеки, весьма кстати располагавшейся в том же здании.

Помимо резинок, Хенрик решил прикупить и что-нибудь из съестного в соседнем магазинчике. Покупая киндер-сюрприз, он уже предвкушал злобное выражение лица Тарьяй. Тот до сих пор смертельно обижался, когда ему кто-либо намекал на возраст. Впрочем, детям простительно дуться. Ха-ха.

Уже поднимаясь по лестнице на четвертый этаж, где располагалась квартира Му, Хенрик услышал, как в тишине подъезда запиликал уведомлениями из инстаграма его телефон. Наверняка кто-то из фанатов выложил фотографии со вчерашней встречи, когда к нему в кафе пришли сразу пятеро ребят из Дании. Они были довольно милыми, и Холм с удовольствием подурачился с ними на камеру.

С куда большим удовольствием он подурачился бы на камеру с Тарьяй, но тот скорее побрился бы налысо, чем позволил себе публичное проявление чувств. Впрочем, можно сделать это и совсем не публично.

Посмеиваясь своим мыслям, Хенрик тем временем поднялся на нужный и этаж и нажал кнопку звонка на двери Сандвика. Та распахнулась буквально через долю секунды.

\- Караулил меня, пирожочек? - губы Хенрика невольно растянулись в довольной улыбке, хотя выражение лица Тарьяй не предвещало ничего хорошего, кроме, разве что, третьей мировой.

\- Холм, ты вообще хоть иногда используешь свою голову по назначению? - процедил Сандвик и, быстро осмотрев площадку, втащил Хенрика в квартиру.

\- Булочка, что стряслось?

\- Прекрати так меня называть, сколько просил, - огрызнулся Тарьяй и достал телефон. - На, любуйся!

Недоуменно пожав плечами, Хенрик уставился на дисплей и чуть не сел на пол прямо в прихожей. Кажется, он догадался, от чего так разрывало его инстаграм.

Около тысячи упоминаний менее чем за пять минут. И всего два фото. Хенрик, выходящий из аптеки с коробкой презервативов, с таким довольным выражением лица, что сомнений, будто он собирался делать презерватив-челлендж ни у кого точно не могло возникнуть. И второе - Тарьяй, выходящий из двери подъезда рядом с этой же аптекой, неделей раньше. Фанаты и из меньшего могли сотворить сенсацию. А тут уж и дважды два складывать не пришлось.

\- Я что, виноват, что ты «спалил» свой адрес? - не придумав ничего лучше, Хенрик решил пойти в наступление.

\- Ты просто идиот! - Тарьяй почти трясло от злости. - Как можно быть таким придурком, Холм? Господи.

\- Да что такого случилось, в конце-то концов? - не выдержал Хенрик. - Мы ведь действительно трахаемся. Я лично не против, если об этом узнают остальные.

\- Как ты вообще школу закончил, если думаешь только членом? - Тарьяй закатил глаза и пошел вглубь квартиры. Холму ничего не оставалось, как плестись следом. - Мне что, надо объяснять тебе прописные истины?

\- Вот уж будь добр, объясни, - проворчал Хенрик, падая на диван и вытягивая ноги сразу на половину комнаты. Квартира Сандвика была маленькой и уютной. Прямо как сам Тарьяй. Который, к слову, сегодня снова выглядел как молодой бог. Взъерошенный, злой как черт и дико сексуальный в черных джинсах и рубашке с подвернутыми рукавами. Видимо, в прошлый раз запомнил весь влюбленный пьяный бред Хенрика, почти до утра рассказывающего, как у него стояло на ту белую рубашку.

\- Да что тут объяснять, - Тарьяй, уже перегорев в своей злости, устало махнул рукой. - Теперь ни черта не исправишь. Обратить тут что-то в шутку вряд ли удастся.

\- По-моему, ты создаешь трагедию на пустом месте, - Хенрик наблюдал, как Сандвик мерял комнату шагами и как при этом его джинсы ладно подчеркивали задницу. Век бы любовался. - Сюда иди, - велел он и приглашающе погладил себя по колену.

Тарьяй тут же покраснел, будто это не он лишился остатков своей невинности на дубовой кровати в «Sun valley» неделю назад. Хотя, учитывая, что после этого они только пару раз тискались, это смущение было вполне оправданным. Хенрик дико завелся от порозовевших щек Му. Но тот не спешил исполнять приказ. Видимо, снова решил посучить.

\- Я кому сказал, сюда иди, - тихо повторил Холм. У Тарьяй дернулся кадык, он нервно облизнул губы и все же подошел к дивану. Их взгляды не отпускали друг друга, и Хенрик видел, как расширились зрачки Сандвика. Как у хренова обдолбыша. Он был уверен, что выглядел сейчас точно так же.

Они два чертовых накормана. И как бы Тарьяй не выпендривался, он сидел на своей дозе столь же крепко.

Не выдержав, Хенрик притянул его к себе и усадил на колени спиной к своей груди. Уткнулся носом в волосы на затылке и глубоко вдохнул. Те пахли ментоловым шампунем и приятно щекотали нос. Слегка прихватил зубами холку, Хенрик провел рукой по груди Тарьяй и обрадовался, услышав рваный выдох.

Господи, прости его грешную душу, но за эти вздохи Хенрик Холм готов был хоть Антихристу служить.

Впрочем, он служил ему уже сейчас.

Маленькому, сволочному Дьяволу, укравшему его сердце вместе со всеми остальными потрохами.

Прижавшись в мягком поцелуе к нежной коже на шее Тарьяй, Хенрик жадно сгреб в ладонь его член прямо через джинсовую ткань и с удовольствием ощутил, как тот почти сразу затвердел.

\- Ну вот, - удовлетворенно произнес Холм, потираясь кончиком носа о шею Сандвика, - умеешь быть хорошим мальчиком, когда хочешь.

\- Сука ты, Хенке, - Тарьяй тяжело вздохнул и поерзал, упираясь задницей прямо в пах Хенрика.

\- Может и так, - улыбнулся тот. - Зато у меня есть целая упаковка презервативов и большое желание использовать их по назначению. Спорим, ты не сможешь мне отказать, булочка?

\- О, заткнись уже, гребаный ты жираф, - недовольно простонал Тарьяй, подаваясь бедрами навстречу руке Холма. - Меньше слов, больше дела.

Гадкий, дерзкий паразит заслужил наказания, и Хенрик упорно нес справедливость во имя Луны, добра и собственной похоти следующие несколько часов.

И все это время оба их телефона, не умолкая, уведомляли о новых оповещениях в социальных сетях.

Ничего, с этим дерьмом они разберутся позже. Пачка презервативов пока опустела лишь на половину.


	2. Глава вторая. О том, как до Жирафа долго доходило.

Мама назвала Хенрика разгильдяем, но сама активно «лайкала» все упоминания о вчерашнем инциденте.

Она искренне считала, что для Тарьяй совсем не полезна эта шумиха. Его, видите ли, ждет большое будущее на актерском поприще, это может повредить его карьере и все в таком духе.

А сама «лайкала».

Теперь Хенрик понимал, в кого он порой такой лицемерный.

Но маму он все же любил и в какой-то степени разделял ее мнение. Впрочем, он до сих пор считал, что ничего такого ужасного не произошло. В конце концов, их с Тарьяй не засняли за использованием тех самых презервативов.

А уж свои шпионские расследования фанаты и до этого активно проводили.

Друзья, конечно, уже успели простебать их на эту тему. Групповой чат просто искрил непристойными комментариями и картинками. Ульрикке старалась за двоих. Кажется, она даже записала какое-то обращение к фанатам, где пищала и веселилась. Впрочем, ничего нового.

Времени следить за всеми обновлениями у Холма просто не хватало. Он с утра торчал в кафе, куда подозрительно повалили посетители. Но ему по-прежнему было в радость скорчить рожу или улыбнуться в камеру. Кто бы что ни думал, Хенрик Холм всегда оставался доброжелательным и великодушным к фанатам.

Пока те не трогали Тарьяй.

Вот за Му он мог порвать любого.

Прекрасно зная, что Сандвику в школе сегодня наверняка снова не давали прохода, он выкроил несколько минут в рабочем аврале и написал ему подбадривающее смс. В ответ Тарьяй мгновенно прислал свое хмурое лицо и красноречивый фак на его фоне. Да еще и приписал, чтобы вечером Хенрик готовился к казни.

Что ж, видимо, паломничество в Ниссен приобретало вселенские масштабы. Оставалось только надеяться, что фанаты не станут снова обвинять Тарьяй в грубости.

Иначе Холм пойдет на всех боем. И плевать, если Сандвик действительно с кем-то мог быть груб. В том, что касалось Тарьяй, для Хенрика понятие справедливости приобретало весьма расплывчатые формы.

После обеда позвонила Юлие и сказала, что они натворили приличного шума. Но она все обдумает и решит, что хорошего можно из этого выжать.

\- Я не понимаю, что такого вообще произошло? - простонал Хенрик, оседая на стул, так как ноги уже гудели от непрерывных забегов между кухней и обеденным залом. - Мы же не секс свой сняли.

\- Сняли бы секс, фандом бы погудел и успокоился, - усмехнулась Андем. Было слышно, как она споро печатает что-то на клавиатуре ноутбука. - А так вы дали им НАДЕЖДУ. Понимаешь? Это как прелюдия. Как заигрывания. Ухаживания. Называй как хочешь. Но когда человек хочет чего-то и ему это сразу дают, он говорит «отлично» и успокаивается. А вот если ему это что-то не давать, дразнить, намекать, позволять надеяться, что да, все правильно, как ты думаешь, все именно так, но до конца мы не скажем, вот это и заставляет держаться в напряжении, не отпускает, не позволяет соскочить с крючка.

\- Говоришь так, будто я сделал все специально, - хмыкнул Холм, который все же понял, к чему вела Юлие. - Я на такой эффект не рассчитывал.

\- Киса, мы всегда играли осторожно, сам знаешь. А ты вчера так сильно взбудоражил фандом, что мне весь вечер звонили, уточняли, не ебнулась ли я на старости лет с такими масштабами фансервиса.

\- Тоже мне старушка, - Хенрик фыркнул и, подхватив со стола солонку, стал вертеть ее в пальцах. - Ты так говоришь, что я не могу понять, продюссеры в курсе, что мы вместе или нет?

\- Погоди, что? - в голосе Андем послышалось удивление, она даже перестала печатать. - Стоп-стоп-стоп. Вот сейчас можно сначала? Хенрик, чтоб тебя, Холм, я не поняла, ты что, совратил мне моего невинного Тарьяй?

\- Эм, - Хенрик удивленно посмотрел на солонку, - а? То есть, ты решила, что я специально проделал этот трюк, вроде как подразнил фанатов? Решила, что это постановка была? Меня же случайно сфотографировали, Юлие!

\- Я тридцать пять лет Юлие! - рявкнула Андем. - Ты в своем уме, Холм? Одно дело, поддерживать интерес фандома совместными фотографиями, ну или в конце концов такими агрессивными намеками, и совсем другое — трахать семнадцатилетнего мальчишку!

\- Ведешь себя как его мамочка, - проворчал Хенрик, чувствуя дикое смущение и даже легкий оттенок вины, что разочаровал своего сценариста. - Не ревнуй, у тебя все равно не было шансов.

\- Хенке… - Юлие так опешила, что даже запнулась, но тут же рассмеялась. - Идиота ты кусок. Ты прекрасно понял меня. И сам знаешь, что моя любовь к Тарьяй материнская.

\- Ну да, моя мама тоже любить шипперить меня с другим мальчиком, - ухмыльнулся Холм и подбросил солонку, поймав ее в ладонь. Несколько крупинок просыпалось на стол и Хенрик, собрав пальцем, слизнул их.

\- Мне теперь точно надо подумать, - вздохнули Юлие, отсмеявшись. - И выпить.

Они попрощались, и Хенрик отключился, тут же услышав очередное уведомление из Инстаграм. Тарьяй из-под своего фейкового аккаунта написал под его последней публикацией, что Холм козел, и наставил кучу гневных смайлов. Но тут же добавил, что козел он заботливый, раз все же использует презервативы.

Тарьяй такой Тарьяй.

Его комментарии тут же заработали кучу «сердечек». Хенрик и сам «лайкнул», посмеиваясь.  
Иногда эта колючка шипперила их куда сильнее той же мамы или Юлие.

Попрощавшись с родителями, Холм переоделся и уже вышел на улицу, намереваясь пройтись домой пешком и позвонить по дороге Тарьяй, когда телефон завибрировал, высветив на дисплее фотографию Му. До минуты же рассчитал, когда смена кончается.

\- Только о тебе думал, - ответил Хенрик, невольно улыбаясь. У него сердце до сих пор в груди дергалось каждый раз, когда он слышал теперь голос Сандвика. Раньше тоже дергалось. Влюбленно. Но сейчас дергалось по-особенному. Взаимно влюбленно. Разные вещи, черт подери.

\- Мне звонила Юлие, - недовольно буркнул Тарьяй, не тратя времени на приветствия. - Что ты ей наговорил, придурок?

\- Ну, возможно, я наболтал ей лишнего, - признался Хенрик, смущенно потирая затылок. Он шагал в сторону своего дома, мельком разглядывая витрины и встречающихся на пути прохожих. Те, хвала небесам, его не узнавали.

\- Лишнего? Ну конечно! - злобно прошипел Сандвик. - Завтра она ждет нас двоих у себя.

\- Успокойся, что ты кипишь. Убивать она нас точно не станет, - хмыкнул Холм. - Мы сейчас как курочка, что несет золотые яйца.

\- Я тебе твои золотые яйца сам снесу! - не унимался Тарьяй. - Связался на свою голову с долбоебом. Ебтвоюбожемой, - страдальчески закончил он на одном дыхании.

\- Рот с мылом вымою! - пригрозил Хенрик. Сам он мог ругаться как распоследний рыбак из доков, но Тарьяй материться было категорически запрещено. - И вообще, она нам не мать, раз уж на то пошло. Наши отношения не должны зависеть от мнения сценариста сериала. Понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - процедил Тарьяй. - Но если ты будешь продолжать творить хуйню, я могу и передумать насчет наших отношений. Понимаешь? - передразнил он Холма.

\- Что. Ты. Сказал? - отчетливо разделяя слова, спросил Хенрик. Он даже остановился, не в силах сдвинуться с места. - Ты охуел там, что ли, немного? Головой ударился, может быть? Сильно дерзким стал? А? Я не понял.

\- Ой, уймись, Холм, - тут же пошел на попятную Тарьяй. - Забыковал тут. Рубашку на себе еще разорви, - пробурчал он и тут же добавил, сменив тон: - Там еще несколько штук осталось, заедешь?

\- Я на тебе ее разорву, - пообещал Хенрик, сразу же успокаиваясь. Он, конечно, понимал, что Тарьяй просто сучит, но мысль о том, что тот реально может взять и прекратить их дурацкие, глупые, несуразные и такие жизненно необходимые отношения, причинила такую сильную боль, что потемнело в глазах.

Хенрик вспомнил те времена, совсем недавние, к слову, когда Тарьяй держал его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не отталкивая и не подпуская, и понял, что ни хрена не хочет повторения такого дерьмища.

Поэтому, пока принимал душ дома, переодевался, ловил такси и ехал к дому Му, он перебирал в голове сотни вариантов, сотни диалогов, слов, мыслей. И наконец придумал то, что, как ему казалось, должно было помочь ему удержать Тарьяй в узде.

Так как уже стемнело, никто не поджидал его с камерой у подъезда, поэтому Хенрик беспрепятственно добрался до квартиры Тарьяй.

Тот открыл дверь и окинул Холма с ног до головы слегка диким взглядом. Тоже соскучился, сучонок. Мало того, он еще и вырядился в те самые белую рубашку и брюки, в которых приехал неделю назад в клуб. У Хенрика во рту пересохло. Он ощутил дежавю. Даже колени подогнулись, словно он снова собирался рухнуть на пол и сделать предложение. Впрочем, так оно практически и было. Но это позже, не сейчас.

\- Войдешь? - Тарьяй погладил дверной косяк длинными пальцами и стрельнул глазами. Его щеки пылали неподдельным, не наигранным румянцем, от которого у Хенрика перехватывало дыхание.

\- Вот так сразу? Даже чаю не предложишь? - нервно хохотнул он, ожидая, что Сандвик психанет за то, что момент испорчен и будет дуться добрую половину вечера.

Но тот повел себя на удивление иначе. Просто притянул Холма к себе, обняв за шею, и поцеловал.

Хенрик все еще не мог привыкнуть к этим поцелуям. Конечно они целовались и раньше. Но сейчас все было по-другому. Ощущалось как-то по-новому. От этого тряслись поджилки и дергался каждый нерв. Губы у Тарьяй были теплыми, чуть обветрившимися, мягкими и приятными до умопомрачения.

Хенрик потерялся в этом поцелуе, отчаянно вцепившись одной рукой в дверной косяк, а второй — в рубашку на груди Тарьяй. Они ласкались языками, будто соревнуясь, в ком из них больше нерастраченной страсти. В какой-то момент просто перестало хватать кислорода, и они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша.

\- Еще раз ляпнешь что-то с намеком на расставание, прикую к батарее, понял? - тихо, но серьезно произнес Хенрик, глядя Тарьяй прямо в глаза, радужку которых почти не было видно из-за расширившихся зрачков.

\- Такой собственник? - уголок губ Сандвика дернулся в попытке скрыть улыбку, но она и без того слышалась в голосе.

\- Ты даже представить не можешь, какой, - Хенрик утвердительно кивнул и снова полез целоваться.

\- Намучаюсь еще с тобой, да? - на этот раз Тарьяй все же улыбнулся. Его глаза горели, он словно насмотреться не мог на Холма, жадно шаря взглядом по его лицу.

И Хенрику не нужно было громких слов. По этим глазам, в которых отражались его собственные чувства, ясно все было и без них.


	3. Глава третья. О том, как Булочку глазурью покрыли.

Хенрика что-то выдернуло из глубокого сна и выбросило в реальность. Секундой позже он зажмурился от яркого солнца, пробившегося сквозь щель в шторах. Му любил поспать подольше, когда выдавалась возможность, поэтому портьеры у него обычно оказывались плотно задернуты. Но вчера они трахались до глубокой ночи, и никто за этим не проследил.  
Холм потер глаза и, подавив зевок, посмотрел на вихрастую голову, лежащую на соседней подушке.

Засыпать с Тарьяй было здорово, но вот просыпаться — просто волшебно.

Наглый луч скользнул по лицу Му, очертив его острые скулы и родинки. Тот нахмурился, но не проснулся.

Эта картина казалась столь милой, что у Хенрика защемило глубоко в груди. Он улыбался как придурок, просто наблюдая за спящим Тарьяй.

Подсвеченные утренним солнцем, золотистые волосы сияли словно нимб. Но ангельскую внешность портили греховно приоткрытые губы.

Хенрик чувствовал, как в самом низу живота начинает теплеть и появляется привычная уже тяжесть. Он не удержался и, улегшись на бок, протянул руку к лицу Тарьяй.

Касаясь буквально кончиками пальцев, он очертил линию скулы, подбородка, добрался до губ и замер. Сердце в груди тоже замерло от щемящей нежности. Решившись, он провел пальцем по приоткрытой нижней губе, чувствуя легкую шероховатость и тепло от дыхания.

В этот миг будто замерла вся Вселенная. Хенрик буквально слышал, как движется воздух. Он смотрел на спящего Тарьяй и понимал, все, что было в его жизни до этого мгновения — абсолютное ничтожное дерьмо. Вот он смысл его жизни.

Его новая религия.  
Его божество.  
Его алтарь.  
Его грех.

Чуть оттянув нижнюю губу Му, Холм скользнул пальцем глубже и провел им по кромке зубов. Он и сам не знал, чего добивается. Разбудить парня он не намеревался. Просто сейчас его переполняла какая-то дикая, неконтролируемая, почти животная потребность касаться.

Когда-то Хенрик слышал слова великого Станиславского о том, что такое любить. Любить, говорил режиссер, это хотеть касаться.

Что ж, если Хенрик Холм и не был великим актером, то по крайней мере любил он именно по Станиславскому.

Тарьяй снова нахмурился и повернул голову набок, открыв Хенрику доступ к своей шее, усыпанной мелкими родинками. Холм, даже не думая сдерживаться, провел кончиками пальцев по выступающему кадыку, выпирающим ключицам и спустился к груди.

Вчера он так затрахал свою детку, что они даже не расстелили постель, и сейчас Тарьяй оказался укрыт своей белоснежной рубашкой. Это выглядело так сексуально, что у Хенрика чуть сбилось дыхание, когда он проследил взглядом за темной дорожкой волос в паху, прятавшейся за накрахмаленным когда-то воротничком.

Обведя по кругу горошинки сосков, рука Холма спустилась ниже, к подтянутому животу. Кажется, его невинные ласки с катастрофической скоростью теряли свою невинность.

Блядский, развратный, непорочный и невинный Тарьяй.  
Как, ну как он умудрялся совмещать в себе ангельскую невинность и греховность самого Сатаны?

Хенрик хотел его постоянно, стоило только увидеть.  
Сейчас, правда, Холм думал немного о другом.

Он сполз по кровати ниже и оказался у Му между ног, приподняв рубашку за нижний край, нырнул под нее и облизнулся. Член Тарьяй покоился на его бедре, уже немного твердый с утра, но еще не до конца.

Мягко обхватив его пальцами, Хенрик сдвинул его в сторону и провел языком по всей длине. На самом деле, он сейчас даже толком не думал о сексе, ему просто хотелось прикоснуться к Тарьяй везде. Где только мог.

Обласкав член, он отпустил его и погладил внутреннюю сторону бедра, покрытую волосками.

Тарьяй коротко вздохнул и задышал глубже, но все же не проснулся. Под несильным напором руки Холма он покорно раздвинул ноги, откинув одну в сторону. Хенрик чувствовал, как от открывшейся его взору карты собственный член теперь упорно упирается в матрас.

Кончиком пальца он погладил чуть приоткрытую и слегка покрасневшую дырку. Прости его Господи, как же он вчера заебал Тарьяй, если у него тут все еще было раскрыто. Смазка почти испарилась, поэтому пришлось смочить палец слюной и вернуть обратно. Тот довольно легко скользнул внутрь на половину, но потом почувствовал сопротивление.  
Хенрик подавил стон и свободной рукой, извернувшись, сжал собственный член у основания, пытаясь переждать волну возбуждения.

Блядство. Он просто засунул свой палец в чужую задницу. В чужую, блядь, ебаную задницу.  
Но смысл заключался в том, что это была задница Тарьяй. И ебал ее именно он, Хенрик Холм.  
Только от осознания этого уже можно было кончить.  
Но Хенрик сдержался.  
Мало того, он добавил к первому пальцу второй, несильно надавливая на края дырки, заставляя ее раскрыться сильнее.  
Тарьяй что-то сонно заворчал, явно просыпаясь.

\- Что т-ты делаешь? - невнятно пробормотал он, приподнимая край рубашки и смотря на Хенрика абсолютно сонными и сумасшедше прекрасными глазами.

\- Тшш, - шикнул на него Хенрик и протолкнул пальцы до конца.

\- Ебать… - выдохнул Тарьяй и шокированно распахнул глаза, окончательно просыпаясь. - Ты хренов ненасытный монстр, у меня там болит все.

\- Я аккуратненько, - Холм пошло улыбнулся и пошевелил пальцами, затем согнул их и надавил, прекрасно зная, как это действие скажется на Тарьяй. Тот полностью оправдал его ожидания, всхлипнув и громко задышав. Его щеки привычно зарумянились, а рот открылся еще сильнее. - Матерь Божья, какой же ты красивый…

\- Ч-что? - Тарьяй смутился еще сильнее и торопливо облизнул пересохшие губы. Он метнул взгляд на свой уже совершенно полностью вставший член, потом на губы Хенрика, затем на его глаза.

Этот говнюк хотел совершенно определенных вещей. И разве мог Хенрик ему отказать?

Продолжая трахать Тарьяй двумя пальцами, он снова обласкал его член губами, от самого основания до уже потекшей головки. Подхватив языком выступившую смазку, Холм понял, что Му уже много и не надо, поэтому быстро взял головку в рот и с жадностью принялся старательно сосать.

Опыта у них обоих в этом деле было не так много. Точнее, друг до друга — никакого. Но за последние два дня практические занятия значительно улучшили технику обоих.

Хенрик обсасывал член, кайфуя от пошлых, мокрых звуков, пытаясь взять как можно глубже, но очень глубоко у него, конечно, пока не получалось. Впрочем, Тарьяй сейчас точно было по-барабану, насколько глубоко возьмет Холм.

Он совершенно не сдерживал своих стонов, цепляясь одной рукой за покрывало, а второй — за волосы Хенрика.  
И вот эти стоны вечно сдержанного и закрытого Тарьяй Сандвика Му, каждый раз доводили Холма до края бездны.  
Понимание, что именно он и только он является их причиной и слышит их, сводило с ума.

Член Тарьяй напрягся, готовясь выплеснуть сперму, и тот потянул голову Хенрика за волосы вверх. Тот вопросительно приподнял брови.

\- Блядь, твои губы… - прошептал Тарьяй, шаря по лицу Холма пьяным взглядом. - Они выглядят такими выебанными…

\- Потому что ты их и выебал, - Хенрик пошло улыбнулся и толкнулся пальцами поглубже, заставив Тарьяй застонать и выгнуться дугой.

\- Господи, я сейчас… - выдохнул тот и кончил, забрызгивая спермой свой собственный живот.

Хенрик завороженно следил за белесыми потеками, напоминавшими сейчас глазурь, стекающую по горячей булочке. Его сладкой булочке. Не удержавшись, он потянулся и слизнул языком пару капель. Он уже пробовал на вкус сперму Тарьяй. Непривычно, но ничего ужасного. А сейчас так и вовсе, она показалась ему даже приятной.

\- Чертов фрик, - расслабленно фыркнул Му. Он сыто улыбался и выглядел словно кот, объевшийся сметаны.

\- Будто тебе это не нравится, - Хенрик хмыкнул и вернулся на свое место на кровати. Положив ладонь поперек живота Тарьяй, он уткнулся носом в его шею и жадно втянул воздух. - Я схожу от тебя с ума, - пробормотал еле слышно, щекоча кожу дыханием и ресницами.

\- У нас минутка нежности и взаимных признаний? - фыркнул Му, но в голосе слышалось смущение. Этот невозможный сученыш мог раздвигать свои ноги для Хенрика всю ночь, но вот раскрыть душу для него явно все еще было подвигом.  
Впрочем, Холм и не нуждался в признаниях.

\- Ты ведь в курсе, что я тебя не отпущу? - деловито поинтересовался он, прикусывая кожу над кадыком Тарьяй.

\- Я, вроде бы, никуда и не ухожу, - хмыкнул тот.

\- Ты понял, что я имел в виду, засранец, - пробормотал Хенрик, впиваясь в облюбованную шею с явным намерением оставить там охуительный засос.

\- Я прекрасно тебя понял, - довольно и нахально улыбаясь, ответил Тарьяй и накрыл лежащую на его животе ладонь Хенрика своей.


	4. Глава четвертая. О том, как Булочка пригорела.

День, который начался так прекрасно, закончился вселенским пиздецом.

Пока Тарьяй принимал душ, Хенрик пытался приготовить завтрак. В холодильнике Му мышь, конечно, не повесилась, но что готовить из авокадо, огурцов и брюссельской капусты, Холм не мог ума приложить. То есть, он конечно понимал, что придется делать салат. Но кто ест салат на завтрак?

Только повернутый Тарьяй Му, чтоб его за ногу.

\- У меня есть хлопья, - веселый голос Тарьяй вывел Хенрика из раздумий и заставил резко вынырнуть из холодильника, в результате чего - стукнуться лбом о дверцу.

\- Прекрасно, - буркнул Хенрик, потирая лоб. - Значит у нас будет салат с хлопьями.

Он водрузил на стол огурец и два авокадо, художественно изобразив из них милую композицию. Тарьяй закатил глаза и, подойдя к навесным шкафам, открыл один, продемонстрировав пару упаковок пастеризованного молока.

Хенрику уже было откровенно плевать на последнее, потому что Му не потрудился одеться и щеголял в одних трусах. Обласкав взглядом его спину, Холм теперь любовался милыми сосками, с которыми вдоволь наигрался час назад. Шею и ключицы Тарьяй украшала россыпь засосов. Они выглядели такими яркими и сочными, что у Хенрика во рту собралась слюна. Сглотнув, он протянул руку и цепанул Тарьяй за шею. Зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке и притянул к себе, вынуждая сделать шаг вперед.

\- Что? Опять? Ненасытное ты животное, - проворчал Тарьяй, хотя расширившиеся зрачки сдавали его с потрохами. Он торопливо облизнул губы и зашарил взглядом по лицу Хенрика, будто на нем изобразили карту сокровищ и теперь срочно требовалось найти крестик, обозначавший клад. Видимо, Тарьяй свой клад нашел, потому что сам потянулся и поцеловал.

Наверное, Хенрик никогда не привыкнет к вот этому вот всему. Теплый, отзывчивый Тарьяй в его руках. Плавящийся под ласковыми прикосновениями. Кусающий за губу. Льнущий словно котенок. Шарящий руками по спине Холма. Царапающийся и жадный.

Хенрик прервал поцелуй и посмотрел Тарьяй в глаза. Они были слишком близко друг к другу. Взгляд Му казался поплывшим и затуманившимся. Пьяным. Влюбленным.

\- Господи, прости мою грешную душу. Гореть мне в Аду, - пробормотал Хенрик, подхватывая Тарьяй под задницу и затаскивая на стол. Огурец вместе с двумя авокадо полетели на пол.

Еще час спустя на телефон Тарьяй позвонила Юлие и напомнила о встрече. В итоге им пришлось в спешке завтракать и собираться.

 

\- Итак, - заговорщически улыбаясь, проговорила Андем, - что будем делать с тем бардаком, который вы натворили в фандомах по всему миру?

Хенрик и Тарьяй сидели перед ее столом в креслах. Холм раскинул ноги на половину комнаты, Му чинно закинул одну на другую.

\- Я лично ничего не творил. - Он поджал губы и посмотрел на Хенрика.

Вот же мелкий сученыш. Всегда так. Стоило начать его ругать, как закрывался в раковину и делал вид, что он весь такой правильный и всегда ни при чем.

И жопу, наверное, не он подставлял. И спину Хенрику расцарапали русские фанатки, видимо.

\- Оба творили, - Юлие продолжала улыбаться, это слегка раздражало и напрягало. Будто на ковре у директора школы. - Ладненько, - она хлопнула в ладоши и, поднявшись, повернулась к окну. - Я понимаю, что ты, Хенке, любишь эпатировать публику и вываливать на людской суд тонну идиотских фотографий. Но показаться с презервативами в руках у подъезда Тарьяй, а потом пропасть на несколько дней из эфира, это слишком даже для тебя.

\- Эй! - возмутился Хенрик, пока Тарьяй пытался незаметно поржать. - У меня нормальные фотографии! И к слову, тот злополучный пост делал не я.

\- Вот именно, - ответила Андем, поворачиваясь обратно, - если бы ты запостил сам, можно было бы списать на шутку. А так получается, что ты и в курсе не был. Фанаты уже, извиняюсь, на говно изошли, пытаясь докопаться до правды. Не удивлюсь, что за домом Тарьяй даже круглосуточную посменную слежку установили. С них станется.

\- О, нет, - простонал Му и прикрыл лицо рукой.

\- Скажите мне, что вы не ночевали вместе, - без особой надежды попросила Юлие. - Так я и думала. Дети, вы идиоты. Вы точно не мои. Я бы таких не родила.

\- Ты нас и не рожала, - буркнул Хенрик, неуютно поерзав в кресле.

\- Именно, - кивнула Юлие. - И не родила бы. Итак, у меня к вам два вопроса. Вопрос первый. Вы действительно встречаетесь или это просто неудачная затянувшаяся шутка? - она вперилась в них внимательным взглядом, но тут же растерялась свой грозный вид, добавив быстро и тихо: - Господи, пожалуйста, пусть будет шутка.

Тарьяй упрямо молчал и дулся. Хенрик закатил глаза и вздохнул.

\- Нет, это не шутка, - подтвердил он, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

\- Черт, - выругалась Андем и сделала глубокий вдох. - Так, хорошо. Я вам не верю. Вы столько раз подшучивали над всей съемочной группой. Что хоть режьте меня, не верю я вам. А ну, - она махнула рукой, - поднимайтесь. Вставайте же!

Хенрик вздернул брови в немом вопросе, но встал на ноги. Тарьяй, недовольно пыхтя, сделал то же самое.

\- А теперь целуйтесь, - Юлие скептически уставилась на них и скрестила руки на груди. - И помните, я режиссер, я прекрасно распознаю подставу.

\- Да какого черта? - возмутился Тарьяй и гневно уставился на Холма. - Это все ты виноват! Вечно по твоей вине о нас сочиняют небылицы. То твои взгляды неприличные скринят. То по твоим сторис вычисляют все локации! Но это цветочки. Тебе надо было родиться таким придурком, чтобы не взять хотя бы чертов пакет в аптеке! Для гандонов!

\- Фу, Тарьяй, не ругайся, - Юлие наблюдала за этой сценой с улыбкой. Еще одна извращенка. Похоже, происходящее доставляло ей удовольствие.

\- Булочка, тебе что, трудно меня поцеловать? - отчего-то бешенство Му Хенрика вовсе не задевало. Напротив, его рот расплылся в широкой похабной улыбке. - А утром ты был совсем другого мнения.

\- О, пошел ты к черту, - психанул Тарьяй и направился к двери.

Но кто бы дал ему уйти. Хенрик схватил его за плечи и с силой прижал к себе. Свободной рукой ухватил за подбородок и, удерживая пытавшего увернуться парня, крепко поцеловал его. Он напирал языком, пытаясь пробиться через плотно сжатые кривящиеся губы, и вскоре ему это удалось. Тарьяй сдался под напором Холма, расслабившись в его руках. Из него будто выпустили воздух. Он буквально повис на Хенрике, цепляясь руками за майку на груди.

Хенрик наслаждался своей маленькой победой, посасывая язык Тарьяй и мягко перебирая волосы на его затылке. Они оба уплыли сейчас далеко от этой комнаты и от Юлие.

Но она все же решилась вернуть их к реальности. Причем весьма нетактично.

\- Охренеть, - пораженно выдохнула Андем и почти упала обратно в свое кресло. - Так вы не шутили. Ненавижу вас двоих. Но это было горячо. Обязательно вставим такую сцену в новый сезон.

Хенрик не выдержал и рассмеялся. Юлие всегда оставалась верна себе.

Тарьяй, растерявший всю свою злость и явно чувствовавший себя беззащитным и слишком открытым, прятал лицо в изгибе шеи Холма. Он ровно дышал, его сердечный ритм постепенно успокаивался, и вместе с ним успокаивался и сам Хенрик.

\- Что ж, - резюмировала Юлие, - ответ на свой первый вопрос я получила. А теперь, вот вам второй. Что вы собираетесь делать дальше?

И вот тут-то мозг Хенрика, слишком расслабившийся и потерявший бдительность, пустил все по пизде. Потому что сам Холм явно не открывал рот и не говорил следующего:

\- А дальше мы собираемся жить вместе.

Из открытого окна за спиной Юлие послышались громкий стук, лязг металла и завывания автомобильных сигнализаций. Пиздец случился.


	5. Глава пятая. О том, как Булочка зачерствела.

Тарьяй отстранился из объятий Хенрика и вытаращился в немом изумлении. Юлие посмеивалась как чертов серый кардинал. Хенрик буквально слышал звук сверчков. Немая сцена.

\- Ты не в своем уме, да? - первым пришел в себя Тарьяй. - Ха-ха. Забавная шутка.

\- Я не шутил, - Хенрик нахмурился и засунул руки в карманы толстовки, оттянув их к низу.

\- Тебе так не нравится идея жить вместе с Хенриком? - продолжая улыбаться, спросила Андем.

\- Что? - возмутился Тарьяй и посмотрел на Юлие так, будто у нее выросли рога. И хвост в придачу. - Ты с ним заодно? Уж ты-то должна понимать, что это полный пи…

Хенрик вовремя закрыл Тарьяй рот рукой, и тот не преминул возможностью укусить его за ладонь. Мелкий говнюк.

\- Нет. Я вообще была уверена, что нашла и воспитала двух талантливых актеров, а вы, оказывается, просто втрескались друг в друга по уши, - Юлие фыркнула и раскрыла свой пухлый знаменитый блокнот для записей, где рождались все ее гениальные идеи. - Просто я как раз думала о чем-то подобном для четвертого сезона. Мне нужно было избавиться от Исака, чтобы вернуть Нуре старую комнату.

\- Избавиться от Исака? - эту фразу Тарьяй и Хенрик произнесли почти синхронно с разной степенью охуения.

\- Ой, прекратите, - закатила глаза Юлие. - Будто я могу разрушить Эвак. Я всего лишь думала, что они могут съехаться вместе. Как вам такая мысль?

\- У меня сейчас голова лопнет, - признался Тарьяй, и Хенрику его стало даже немного жаль. Тот выглядел подавленным и озабоченным.

\- Может мы лучше обсудим идеи в другой день? - предложил Холм, хмуро наблюдая за заторможенными движениями Му. Это его состояние Хенрику совершенно не нравилось.

\- Ну просто к слову пришлось, - ответила Андем, что-то увлеченно записывая в свой блокнот. - Что касается вас двоих, решать только вам, конечно. Но я бы не советовала торопиться. Ну или хотя бы как-то более постепенно готовить фанатов. У них же сердечки полопаются от эмоций.

\- Прямо как мой мозг, - пробормотал Тарьяй.

\- Мы подумаем, - Хенрик кинул и, ухватив Му под локоть, повел его, безвольного, к выходу.

Оказавшись на улице, Тарьяй затормозил, словно очнулся, и замотал головой по сторонам. Видимо опасался толпы фанаток, засевших в кустах.

Все ясно. Параноидальная стадия вошла в свою кульминационную фазу. Хенрик вздохнул.

\- Пошли к нам, перекусим, - предложил он и достал телефон, чтобы вызвать такси. - Ты выглядишь так, словно тебе необходим кофе. Два. Или лучше три кофе.

\- Черных, - согласно кивнул Тарьяй, на которого жалко было смотреть.

Когда он становился таким, замкнутым, будто запуганным, смущенным, словно виноватым перед всем миром, Хенрику бывало очень не по себе. Требовалось срочно что-то менять, иначе это рисковало вылиться в Тарьяй-взрыв. А это обязательно оборачивалось пиздецом.

 

В ресторане их встретила мама, которой Хенрик написал по дороге. Она усадила их за самый дальний и скрытый от глаз посетителей столик и ушла варить для Тарьяй кофе.

\- Эй, - попытался расшевелить Му Хенрик, - я же пошутил про то, чтобы жить вместе. Ну, то есть, я конечно, не против, но ты явно еще не готов и…

\- Нам надо расстаться, - перебил его бледный, как лежащая перед ним на столе белая скатерть, Тарьяй.

\- Че, бля? - ошалело воскликнул Хенрик. Сказать, что он охуел, не сказать ничего.

\- Нет, ты не понял, - принялся торопливо объяснять Тарьяй. Он бегал глазами по сторонам, перескакивая с предмета на предмет и старательно не смотря на Хенрика. - Я хочу, чтобы поклонники верили моему актерскому таланту. Что я могу так правдоподобно сыграть любовь с другим парнем. Ведь это и правда так! Мы же еще не были… ну… когда снимались в тех сценах…

\- Прекрати мямлить, - зло процедил Хенрик, сжимая до боли крышку столика. Он сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не съездить кулаком Тарьяй по лицу. - Хочешь меня бросить, так говори внятно, блядь.

Тарьяй испуганно вскинулся и посмотрел наконец Хенрику в глаза. Он будто только сейчас осознал, что наговорил. Ссутулился весь, как обычно бывало, если на него наезжали за дело. Вообще у него было две реакции на критику. Демонстративное отторжение, как в кабинете Юлие. И боязливый стыд, вот как сейчас. И оба эти состояния жутко бесили Хенрика. До зуда в пальцах и зубовного скрежета.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы меня ценили как актера. А так все решат, что наши чувства были просто переносом реальных отношений на экран. И это неправильно. Да, это неправильно, - к концу монолога голос Тарьяй окреп, и он говорил уже в обычной своей манере. Заумно-занудно.

\- То есть, - поиграв желваками, уточнил Хенрик, - ты полагаешь, что наши отношения это неправильно. Что они бросят тень на твою репутацию и вообще помешают твоей карьере. Я все правильно понимаю?

Тарьяй явно задели эти слова, но на смену неуверенному зануде уже пришел привычный стервозный говнюк, поэтому он резко ответил:

\- В коем-то веке, Холм, ты все понимаешь правильно. Неужели.

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво произнес Хенрик, глядя на дверь черного входа, недалеко от которого они и сидели, - знаешь, что, Тарьяй Сандвик Му?

\- Что? - с вызовом спросил тот. - Скажешь, что я трус или слишком трясусь со своей актерской карьерой?

\- Нет, - Хенрик посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. - Я скажу тебе, иди ты на хуй.

И он, с противным лязгом отодвинув стул, в два шага преодолел расстояние до выхода и выскочил на улицу, громко хлопнув дверью.

 

Внутри у Хенрика клокотал бурный коктейль из обиды, негодования, возмущения и, самое противное, боли.

Он понимал, что это зрело давно. Это зрело еще до начала их отношений. Это незримо витало еще во время съемок осенью и в начале декабря. Когда их зарождавшаяся симпатия разбивалась о стену, которую выстроил вокруг себя Тарьяй. Хенрик день за днем разрушал все барьеры, подбираясь как можно ближе к Му. А тот с маниакальным упорством по ночам возводил новую стену: кирпичик за кирпичиком.

Хенрик наивно полагал, что после того вечера в «Sun valley» все барьеры оказались разрушены. Но по факту Тарьяй не сделал ничего, кроме признания в любви. И это был еще большой вопрос, произнес ли он это, просто поддавшись моменту, потому что это, мать его, требовалось по сценарию развития вечера, или потому, что действительно чувствовал что-то к Хенрику.

Теперь уже Холм отнюдь не был уверен в последнем.

Если исключить жаркий, дикий и прекрасный секс, что он имел в чистом остатке?

Тарьяй трясся как сумасшедший за свою репутацию, трясся из-за реакции фанатов, из-за каждой чертовой фотографии и публикации.

Как Хенрику вообще могло прийти в голову ляпнуть что-то про то, чтобы жить вместе? Да Тарьяй скорее съест один из своих шарфов, чем позволит себе подобный выход из шкафа.

Голос разума твердил Хенрику, что пацану всего лишь семнадцать. Но что такое голос разума против голоса чувств, когда тебе всего двадцать один?

Противно гудящий телефон вывел Холма из печальных раздумий. Он нехотя выудил трубку из кармана и хмуро уставился на дисплей, не спеша отвечать на вызов.

Под улыбающимся лицом на фотографии красовалась подпись «Тарррьяй».


	6. Глава шестая. О том, что Жираф большой, ему видней.

Хенрик гипнотизировал телефон. Телефон гипнотизировал Хенрика.

Звонок длился не меньше минуты. Тарьяй, видимо, все еще не мог поверить, что Холм не ответит.

На звонки Му тот отвечал всегда. Будучи и сонным, и пьяным, и в жопу уставшим. Однажды ответил даже в кресле у стоматолога. Правда включил камеру и продемонстрировал свою пасть, так что Тарьяй быстро отключился. И после слал какие-то гневные смайлы, угрожая подать в суд за причинение морального вреда. Хенрик ответил ему чем-то неприличным. Это было забавно. Они тогда еще не были вместе.

Они и сейчас уже не были вместе.

Хенрик разозлился и нажал кнопку отмены.

Пошел на хрен, упрямый говнюк. Думал обойтись одним звоночком. А вот хуй там.

Подогревая в себе злость дурацкими воспоминаниями обо всех говнистых поступках Тарьяй, Хенрик побрел домой. Ловить такси не имело смысла. Он жил неподалеку от ресторана.

Тарьяй понял с первого раза, звонков больше не последовало. С одной стороны, Хенрик зло обрадовался этому, а с другой обиделся, что Му так быстро сдался.

Его вообще разрывало от противоречивых чувств. Он понимал, что Тарьяй сказал эту херню, не подумав. Что на самом деле, как обычно, имел в виду совершенно другое. Знал, что Хенрик удержит, не отпустит, превратит все в шутку, решит все проблемы. Вот только Хенрик ни черта не хотел превращать все в шутку. Хенрик хотел ебаной определенности и уверенности в том, что вся эта ебанина нужна не только ему одному.

Тарьяй всего семнадцать?

Так что, ему жопу до конца жизни целовать за это, что ли?

Ладно, насчет жопы Тарьяй Хенрик явно погорячился. Но суть оставалась прежней. Нянчиться с маленьким засранцем жутко бесило.

Нет, не так. Нянчиться с ним Холм был готов хоть до старости. Но вот подобные закидоны он стал бы терпеть только будучи уверенным, что оно все взаимно.

Все это дерьмо — абсолютно взаимное.

Только так и никак иначе.

 

Выкурив по дороге две сигареты, Хенрик добрел до квартиры, так и не успокоившись. Он скинул кроссовки, нещадно смяв задники, и сразу пошел на кухню. Кажется, там оставалось пиво. Напиться вряд ли получится, но попробовать стоило.

Холм удивлялся, что мама до сих ничего не написала. Наверняка уже была в курсе произошедшего, если только Тарьяй не сбежал сразу же. Да и в таком случае дала бы о себе знать. Значит оставался один вариант. Они сговорились о чем-то с Му.

Если честно, Хенрику уже становилось похуй. Он даже злиться устал на самом деле.

Когда тебе отрезают руку, в какой-то момент ты смиряешься даже с этим. А его всего лишь бросила маленькая истеричка.

С кем не бывает.

Вот только лучше бы ему отрезали руку.

Три банки пива улетели как в трубу. Хенрик бесился от того, что даже опьянеть не мог. Да какого хрена, спрашивается?

Он бездумно копался в телефоне, на фоне по телевизору шел какой-то боевик, но так как звук Холм приглушил, сюжет так и остался для него тайной. Хотя какой там сюжет. То же мне, секрет Полишинеля. Вот то, что творилось в башке Му, вот это ебучий ребус и загадка века.

Хенрик залез на сайт антитеатра, где Тарьяй должен был вскоре принять участие в постановке. У них были интересные идеи.

Вообще, несмотря на свой юный возраст, Тарьяй умудрялся угадывать выигрышные для своей актерской карьеры проекты. Конечно, ему помогал агент. Но решающее слово все же оставалось за Му. Впрочем, если рассуждать объективно, как за таковой, за карьерой Тарьяй не гнался. Скорее, ему было важно именно реализовать себя как актера. Попробовать что-то новое, необычное. Бросить самому себе вызов.

И да, Тарьяй был очень зависим от реакции окружающих. Для него пока что существовало только черное и белое. И черное вводило его в такую фрустрацию, что порой становилось жутко.

В какой-то мере Хенрик понимал его страхи и сегодняшнюю реакцию. Он всегда и сам стремился оберегать Тарьяй от людского негатива. Готов был кинуться на любого, кто косо посмотрит. Но он считал, что ему-то Му доверяет. В нем-то уверен. Что они вдвоем со всем справятся.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Хенрик не сразу услышал робкий стук в дверь. Так стучал только один человек. И сердце Холма сбилось с ритма, подстраиваясь под эту неуверенную дробь.

Он резко вскочил с дивана и тут же почувствовал легкое головокружение. Все-таки пиво делало свое дело, пусть и не в той степени, что надеялся Хенрик. Выключив телевизор, он вытер внезапно вспотевшие ладони о джинсы, и пошел открывать.

Кого он там пытался наебать, делая вид, что ему уже все равно? Стоило увидеть грустного Тарьяй на пороге, как сила воли помахала ручкой и приказала долго жить. Но Хенрик призвал на помощь все остатки своего самообладания и нацепил на лицо безразличное выражение. Все-таки актерский талант тремя банками пива не пропьешь.

\- Пустишь? - немного напряженно спросил Тарьяй, будто Хенрик действительно мог оставить его на пороге. Хотя, черт подери, следовало бы.

Холм приглашающе махнул рукой и, оставив гостю право самому запереть дверь, вернулся обратно в комнату. Он не стал садиться на диван, стоящий посредине, а присел на его спинку и скрестил руки на груди, выжидающе уставившись на дверной проем, ведущий из коридора.

Му появился в нем через минуту, уже без пальто и шарфа. Странно, вроде бы они одевались с утра вместе, одежда казалась уже такой привычной, родной. Но сейчас накатили воспоминания о тех временах, когда Хенрик сходил с ума от желания и невозможности прикоснуться к рубашке Тарьяй, или его худи. Или сунуть руки в задние карманы его джинсов и сжать крепкие ягодицы.

Тарьяй понятия не имел о том, какие мысли роились сейчас в голове у Холма. Он выглядел неуверенным и каким-то болезненно-сломленным. И явно не знающим, что дальше делать.

Правильно, мальчик привык, что все обычно решалось только его согласием, появлением, звонком. А дальше люди все делали сами.

Только хуюшки. Хенрику стоило огромных усилий не кинуться сейчас вперед и не сжать грустного Тарьяй до хруста в костях в своих объятиях. Но он держался из последних сил, решив проявить характер.

Тарьяй должен понять, что несмотря на то, настолько сильно Хенрик его любит, бегать как собачонка и прощать абсолютно все, он не станет.

Судя по выражению глаз Му, со своей ролью айсберга Холм справлялся на ура.

Тарьяй переступил с ноги на ногу и зашарил глазами по комнате, пытаясь найти тему для разговора.

\- Ты пил пиво? - его голос прозвучал немного хрипло, словно он или курил, или ревел весь день. Мысль о том, что Тарьяй действительно мог плакать, вызвала внутри бурю смешанных эмоций. Хенрик даже неосознанно дернулся вперед, но вовремя остановился.

\- Пил. Больше нет. Поэтому не предлагаю, - он передернул плечами, демонстрируя свою незаинтересованность этим разговором.

На Тарьяй было больно смотреть. Хенрик чувствовал, что каждое рваное, неуверенное движение Му причиняет ему физическую боль. На куски рвет от желания обнять, успокоить, заверить, что все будет хорошо.

Видеть Тарьяй таким Холму уже доводилось. Но тогда обстоятельства никоим образом не касались самого Хенрика. Напротив, он был тем, кто помогал решить проблемы. Был защитником. А не причиной.

Да, с одной стороны, Хенрика сейчас почти трясло от переживаний его маленького мальчика, но с другой, очень темной стороны Хенрика Холма, происходящее доставляло ему неописуемое удовольствие. Он буквально упивался эмоциями Тарьяй, которые целиком и полностью сейчас были направлены только на него. Принадлежали ему. Как и сам Тарьяй. С потрохами.

Вот только Тарьяй ни хрена этого еще не понял. Потому и сучил, потому и психовал.

Осознав эту простую истину, Хенрик ощутимо расслабился. Увидев такого Тарьяй, он понял, что никуда тот не денется. Что бы ни случилось. Придет обратно. Всегда.

Понимая, что пауза затянулась, а Тарьяй от напряжения не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова, Хенрик усмехнулся.

\- Так зачем ты пришел? Вещей тут твоих, вроде бы, нет. Забирать нечего, - с ленцой произнес он, неотрывно следя за реакцией Му. Тарьяй дернулся, как от удара. Ладно, главное, не переборщить. Его мальчик все же не из железа сделан. - Или ты передумал?

От последних слов Тарьяй чуть приободрился. Он сжал руки в кулаки и решительно подошел к Хенрику, который сейчас, полусидя, был с ним в один рост.

Холм видел расширившиеся зрачки, чуть приоткрытые узкие, самые его любимые на свете, губы, пошедшие алыми пятнами краски смущения щеки. Видел и тонул.

\- Что, - не разрывая зрительного контакта, спросил он, - так и будешь молчать?

Решив не помогать Тарьяй ни капли, Хенрик вопросительно выгнул бровь, призывая хоть к каким-то действиям. Му должен наконец понять, что для получения прощения, а он явно явился именно за этим, придется потрудиться. На этот раз никто ничего не будет делать за него.

\- Я… - Тарьяй наконец решился и внутри у Хенрика все возликовало, - я ненавижу тебя за то, что испытываю. Я боялся своих чувств к тебе, прятался от этого, пытался отгородиться. Вот только ты был везде. На площадке. На тусовках. В чатах. В моих гребаных мыслях. Ты был везде и сводил меня с ума. - Он прервался, чтобы облизнуть губы. - Я должен был сосредоточиться на своей карьере. Должен был думать об учебе, спорте, работе, родных. Обо всем, кроме тебя! Но все, о чем я мог думать, это ты. И когда ты приполз ко мне пьяный, я понял, что больше не могу сопротивляться. Я дал слабину. Позволил тебе залезть мне прямо под кожу. Последние три дня были похожи на сон и кошмар одновременно. Это все слишком быстро, слишком сильно. Я не успеваю, понимаешь? - Тарьяй обхватил ладонями лицо Хенрика, вынуждая смотреть себе прямо в глаза, будто тот пытался увернуться. - Не успеваю реагировать так как надо. Для меня все это слишком. Для меня все это впервые. И я боюсь. Я пиздец как боюсь все проебать. Но главное, что я понял после того, как ты ушел, бросив меня в своем ресторане, это то, что больше всего я боюсь проебать тебя.

У Хенрика в голове лопались фейерверки, оглушая и лишая зрения. Эй, он вовсе не собирался плакать. Просто, ну блядь, не каждый день услышишь такую проникновенную речь от того, кто жил по канонам Викторианской эпохи.

\- Какая же ты все-таки задница, - оттаивая и улыбаясь, ответил Хенрик, поластившись щекой о руку, прижатую к его лицу. Тарьяй возмущенно уставился на него. Он уже ощутимо расслабился, выговорившись. И теперь был смущен скорее от того, что снова показал беззащитное брюхо перед Хенриком. Вот только знал, что Холм не пнет. Потому и не спешил убежать и спрятаться. А стоял и согревал душу одним своим видом. - Да ты просто даже признаваясь в любви и прося прощения, умудряешься думать лишь о том, как тебя, маленького, одного бросили в ресторане! Противный Хенке кинул детку!

\- Что-о-о? - сквозь смех, протяжно спросил Тарьяй. Хенрик тоже рассмеялся и прижал к себе парня, обнимая его за спину.

\- Кстати, ты заметил, что уже второй раз признаешься мне не в любви, а в ненависти? - Хенрик все не мог нащупаться, забираясь ладонями под худи и под рубашку сразу, касаясь обнаженной горячей кожи.

\- Для справки, - деловито заметил окончательно пришедший в себя Тарьяй, - в первый раз в любви я все же признавался. И будет тебе известно, ненависть — куда более глубокое чувство. И порой куда более искреннее.

\- Завязывай занудствовать, - улыбнулся Хенрик и вдруг посерьезнел. - Просто знай. Для меня это тоже все слишком быстро и сильно. У меня еще никогда такого не было. Поэтому нам придется справляться со всем вдвоем. Я хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил. На лбу себе выбил. В тетрадку записал. Мне плевать. Но чтобы ты знал, это касается нас двоих. Не тебя одного.

Тарьяй тяжело вздохнул.

\- Прости, - пробормотал он самое трудное для себя слово. - Обещаю, что бы ни случилось дальше, я этого не забуду.

\- Отлично, - Хенрик удовлетворенно кивнул и прижал к себе Тарьяй вплотную между расставленных ног. - Я рад, что моя детка образумилась.

\- Ты такой самодовольный болван, - Тарьяй закатил глаза, возвращаясь к своей обычной сучности. - Только, Хенке…

\- Что? - тот с улыбкой приподнял брови.

\- Давай пока не будем торопиться, ну, не будем все афишировать, - Тарьяй зарылся пальцами в волосы Хенрика, полностью лишая того воли к сопротивлению.

\- То есть, против самого варианта, чтобы жить вместе, ты все же не возражаешь? - Холм сумел понять между строк. Все-таки порой ребусы под названием «Тарьяй Сандвик Му» поддавались ему, а отгадки превосходили все возможные ожидания.

\- То есть, не возражаю, - ухмыльнулся Тарьяй и наконец поцеловал его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это была сложная для меня в эмоциональном плане глава. Я сама была как Тарьяй, из которого жилы тянули и слова выдавливали)) Надеюсь, вам понравится:*  
> Вообще, по-хорошему, на этом вполне можно было бы закончить фик. Но, знаете, я что-то не хочу останавливаться. Эти американские горки охеренно увлекают!
> 
> P.S. Апасна - небечена!!!11121ув


	7. Глава седьмая. О том, как Булочку мягкой делали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Скорее, это глава о том, как автора мягким делали( У меня был ужасный в эмоциональном плане день. Еще и компьютер завис, когда я писать начала, в итоге начало главы пришлось переписывать. Да и вообще(( Глава без особой смысловой нагрузки, она задумывалась как комфорт для Тарьяй, а в итоге получилось, что я откомфортила себя) Всех люблю. Всем тарик и эвак <3

Вечер выдался слишком эмоциональным и насыщенным. Хенрик теперь чувствовал себя как воздушный шарик, из которого выпустили воздух. Немного опустошенным. А Тарьяй, судя по его виду, вообще находился на грани обморока.

Не каждый день тебя выворачивают наизнанку.

Наверное, в глубине души, Хенрик чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Все же он старше, умнее. Тарьяй всего семнадцать. Но, блядь, кому он пытался врать. Он ликовал внутри. Тарьяй его действительно любил.

Сейчас Тарьяй, может, и действительно любил, но его в конец разморило, и он вырубился прямо на плече Хенрика. Перед телевизором, по которому они смотрели какое-то дурацкое шоу.

И на самом деле, Холм просидел бы так вечность, охраняя сон Му. Но в его кармане завибрировал телефон, и надо было бы ответить. Они и так пропали с радаров на несколько дней. Друзья, наверное, уже потеряли.

Осторожно высвободившись и подложив под голову Тарьяй подушку, Хенрик поднялся и прикрыл парня еще и пледом. В груди защемило от переполняющей нежности. Но настойчивая вибрация телефона заставила поспешить на кухню.

Конечно это была мама.

\- Детка, как вы там?

\- Все хорошо, ма. Он уснул, - Хенрик улыбнулся, голос Сив звучал взволнованно. Он оказался прав, Тарьяй поделился с ней. Ну или, что вероятнее, мама все у него выпытала и снабдила инструкциями.

\- Вы у тебя останетесь? - судя по шуму, она все еще была в ресторане, хотя время давно перевалило за десять вечера. Слышался шум кастрюль, крики из кухни, и эти звуки заставили Хенрика вспомнить, что в последний раз они ели только утром. Сам-то он мог, как верблюд, наесться один раз на пару дней. А вот о Тарьяй следовало позаботиться.

\- Ага, он ко мне пришел, - от невольно проскочившей в голосе гордости самому стало смешно. Хенрик откашлялся и решил сменить тему. - Слушай, что можно приготовить быстро на ужин? Его надо накормить.

\- Ох, конечно, сейчас, погоди, - Сив, по-видимому, зашла в свой кабинет, потому что окружающий шум стих. - У тебя должна быть паста. Я привозила на прошлой неделе. А в морозильной камере есть готовые морепродукты, просто брось их на сковороду на несколько минут. У тебя должны быть сливки. Третья полка сверху справа от плиты…

Хенрик выполнял инструкции матери. Поставил воду для пасты, нашел в морозильнике пакет с креветками и еще какой-то живностью, даже сливки были обнаружены на озвученном месте.

Он держал плечом телефон, высыпая морепродукты на разогретую сковороду, и смеялся рассказам про школьные будни Матиаса. Хенрик уже соскучился по мелкому со всей этой своей любовной драмой.

\- Они соленые? - поинтересовался он, опуская пасту в воду. - Я про креветок.

\- Нет, но много не надо, все должно быть нежно.

Как же ты права, мамуля. Хенрик улыбнулся своим мыслям. Главное, не переборщить, все должно быть нежно.

Попрощавшись с Сив и пожелав ей хороших снов, Хенрик повернулся, чтобы положить телефон на стол, и увидел стоящего в дверях сонного Тарьяй.

Он умудрился где-то по дороге потерять носок и выглядел до ужаса очаровательно. Немного помятый, взъерошенный, уютный и домашний. Хенрик понял, что действительно хотел бы видеть его рядом с собой каждый день. В любой момент времени.

\- Я пришел на запах, - честно признался Тарьяй и зевнул. Матерь Божья, он даже зевал очаровательно. И почему именно сегодня у Хенрика было ощущение, что он влюбляется заново?

Почему, почему. Все ты знаешь, Хенке Холм, почему. Потому что довел своего маленького до края, подтолкнул вниз, да еще и радовался, когда он летел в пропасть. Больной ты влюбленный ублюдок.

\- Сейчас будет готово. Пара минут, - Хенрик кивнул на стул, предлагая присесть, но Тарьяй полез за тарелками и приборами, решив накрыть на стол.

Он выглядел таким покорным, податливым, таким беззащитным… Таким, будто у него внутри что-то сломалось. И это, черт подери, решительно не нравилось Хенрику.

Но он решил подождать с разговором, пока Тарьяй не поест. Усталое, бледное лицо с синяками под глазами заставляло сердце болезненно сжиматься.

Несмотря на явный стресс, Тарьяй ел с большим аппетитом. Учитывая его занятия спортом, он вообще привык много и часто питаться. А Хенрик его тут со своими драмами голодом морит.

\- Чем хочешь заняться? - спросил он, наблюдая, как Тарьяй доедает последнего моллюска, наколов его на вилку.

Му задумался и нахмурился. Потом неуверенно посмотрел и пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю, может посмотрим фильм? - неуверенно предложил он, сжимая вилку до бледных костяшек.

Так, это уже решительно не нравилось Хенрику. Куда подевалась его заносчивая маленькая сучечка? Где его любимый говнюк?

\- Ага, - хмыкнул он. - Чтобы ты снова заснул. Нет уж, Булочка, мы пойдем в кровать.

Тарьяй покраснел, словно все еще был неопытным девственником. Хенрик закатил глаза.

\- Уверяю, на секс я сейчас не способен так же как и ты. Просто полежим, поговорим…

\- О чем? - снова нахмурился Тарьяй, откладывая вилку. Он доел, и та перестала быть спасательным кругом, за который можно было ухватиться.

\- О погоде, - фыркнул Холм. - Боже милостивый, почему у меня складывается ощущение, что я тебя принуждаю? Пошли уже, горе луковое. Надо срочно что-то с тобой делать.

\- И что же ты собрался такого со мной делать? - Тарьяй хитро улыбнулся, и у Хенрика на сердце потеплело.

 

В его спальне Тарьяй оказался впервые. В самой квартире уже бывал, а вот спать здесь вместе им еще не довелось. Но теперь Хенрик собирался исправить эту досадную несправедливость.

\- Есть футболка? - спросил Тарьяй, расстегивая манжеты свой рубашки. Он чинно складывал одежду на стул, как послушный мальчик из хорошей семьи. Коим, собственно, и являлся.

Вся эта сцена напоминала Хенрику сюжет какого-нибудь романтического фильма про первый подростковый секс в родительской спальне.

\- Ты что, всерьез собрался спать одетым? - ухмыльнулся он, сдирая с себя майку одним движением. Быстро раздевшись донага, он нырнул в кровать и приглашающе отогнул одеяло со стороны Тарьяй.

Тот фыркнул и демонстративно медленно стал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Это выглядело умопомрачительно.

Серьезно.

Впечатлительным, старикам и детям смотреть нельзя.

Вообще, блядь, никому смотреть нельзя.

Хенрик Холм запрещает.

Фантомас против.

\- Решил меня соблазнить? - с ленцой в голосе поинтересовался он, закидывая одну руку а голову. - Я тебе честно сказал, я не настроен на секс. У меня другие планы.

\- Да кто тебя спрашивать будет, - хмыкнул Тарьяй, снимая джинсы. Он скинул последний носок и быстро стянул трусы, будто боялся передумать. Такой смешной, ей богу. Хенрик успел обласкать быстрым взглядом острые ключицы, соски, напрягшие мышцы на плечах, пока Тарьяй забирался под одеяло.

Он нырнул в тепло и вытянулся вдоль тела Холма, доставая до самых пяток. Это было так чертовски приятно — чувствовать его всем телом.

По сути они впервые лежали вот так — без желания немедленно засунуть друг в друга что-то и побыстрее. Просто наслаждались соприкосновением обнаженной кожи. Впитывали друг друга сквозь поры.

Это был еще один вид близости. И, что-то подсказывало Хенрику, куда более глубокий и сильный.

Одна ступня Тарьяй была ледяной, вторая теплой. Забавно. Хенрик согрел холодную в своих ногах. Он притянул Му ближе к себе, почти положил на себя сверху. Тот уткнулся лицом Хенрику в шею и тяжело вздохнул.

\- О чем ты думаешь? - глухо спросил Тарьяй и приподнял голову, заглядывая в глаза.

\- О том, что боюсь тебя сломать, - Хенрик провел рукой по волосам парня, сглаживая взъерошенные вихры.

\- Я не хрустальный, - Тарьяй фыркнул и перекатился на спину, улегшись рядом.

Хенрик вздохнул и тоже повернулся, нависая над ним сверху.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - он всматривался в кажущиеся сейчас темными глаза Тарьяй и все не мог насмотреться. - Я сегодня поступил как последний урод. Нет, молчи, - велел он, когда Му собрался было открыть рот. - Молчи. Ты психанул. Это понятно. Это было даже ожидаемо. Но тому, что сделал я, нет прощения. Я заставил тебя переступить через себя. Заставил открыться и признаться. Наизнанку вывернул. Ты и представить не можешь, как я хотел обнять тебя и успокоить, пока ты стоял там, не зная, что делать. Ты просто на куски меня рвал изнутри… Ты…

\- Хенрик, - завороженно пробормотал Тарьяй, когда тот сбился и замолчал на мгновение. - Ты такой красивый сейчас. Такой красивый дурак.

\- Вот это поворот, - усмехнулся Холм. - Ну спасибо на добром слове.

\- Я серьезно, - Тарьяй тепло улыбнулся и обхватил лицо Хенрика ладонями, лаская большими пальцами щеки и скулы. - Ты просто невозможный. Ты не просто терпишь мои психи, но еще и просишь прощения, когда Я накосячил. Я должен был сказать это. Я должен был сказать все это еще давно. И я благодарен, что ты вытащил это из меня. И не бойся, что сломаешь. Я сильнее, чем кажусь.

\- Я так люблю тебя, - Хенрик на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Этот вечер, как и их отношения, был чертовыми эмоциональными американскими горками, совершенно точно.

\- Ох, - Тарьяй недовольно нахмурился. - Я так ненавижу тебя за то, что ты такой милый сейчас. За то, что заставляешь меня сейчас чувствовать себя до одури счастливым. Это больно и хорошо одновременно.

\- Опять ты за свое, - тихо рассмеялся Хенрик, толкаясь носом в его нос.

\- Господи, да люблю я тебя, балбес, - Тарьяй смущенно улыбнулся и чуть слышно выдохнул: - Люблю.


	8. Глава восьмая. О том, что у Жирафа не только шея длинная.

Сегодня он просыпался мягко, плавно и очень приятно. Ему снилось, будто он в саду, а вокруг порхают сотни бабочек, касающихся его обнаженного тела своими легкими крыльями.

Хенрик улыбнулся во сне и тут же получил очередное легкое прикосновение-поцелуй прямо в губы. До него медленно доходило, что это все же не бабочки.

Либо какие-то уж слишком развратные.

Ведь они только что касались его члена. Бабочки-извращенки. Совратительницы.

Совратительные. Отвратительные. Восхитительные.

Его мозг наконец проснулся, и Хенрик открыл глаза. Тарьяй, устроившийся между его ног, нахально улыбнулся и снова обласкал языком член.

\- Каждый раз, - проговорил он, прерываясь на нежные поцелуи в головку, - когда я на него смотрю, мне кажется, что он просто не способен в меня влезть. Вот знаешь, что я подумал, когда впервые увидел тебя?

\- Не трудно догадаться, исходя из контекста, - хрипло рассмеялся Холм, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на макушке Му. Тот улыбнулся, подавшись за лаской.

\- Нет, грязный ты извращенец. Мне было семнадцать и я был невинным девственником, - Тарьяй фыркнул и провел языком по всей длине члена. Тот креп просто на глазах, и это зрелище явно пришлось Му по вкусу. - Я подумал, что такой длинной шеи еще ни у кого не видел. Подумал, что ты похож на жирафа. Или журавля. Такой длинный, важный, красивый…

\- Ох, маленький, ты хоть понимаешь, что мне становится все сложнее вести эту светскую беседу? - Хенрик, смеясь, потянул Тарьяй за волосы, вынуждая смотреть себе в глаза, а не забавляться с его членом. Нашел себе чупа-чупс, блядь.

\- Я просто это к тому веду, - Тарьяй хитро улыбнулся и стрельнул глазами, - что потом, когда понял, что залипаю на тебя не по-детски, решил поискать в интернете, есть ли какая-то связь между ростом парня, длиной его тела и, ну, другими частями.

И так развратно и похотливо облизнулся, что у Хенрика в паху заныло. Он подавил немедленное желание насадить поганца ртом на свой член и выебать его.

\- Так вот, значит, о чем ты думал, маленький говнюк, а еще невинным прикидывался, смущался, глазки отводил, дерзил от смущения.

\- Я не от смущения дерзил, эй! - Тарьяй боднул Хенрика в живот и высвободился из захвата. - Ну серьезно. Любой, кто на тебя смотрит, невольно задумывается о том, что еще у тебя так хорошо выросло. У нас все это обсуждали!

\- Что? - Холм не знал, смеяться ему или удивляться. - Детишки обсуждали мой член? Как теперь жить с этим. Кошмар. И кто какие ставки делал?

\- Ну, если отбросить совсем дебильные версии, в среднем мы колебались в диапазоне от двадцати до двадцати пяти сантиметров в возбужденном состоянии, - легкий румянец покрыл щеки Тарьяй. Что смотрелось вдвойне забавно, учитывая, в какой непосредственной близости эти щеки находились еще пару минут назад от того самого члена.

\- Меньшую величину, наверное, предложил Марлон? - ухмыльнулся Хенрик.

\- Что? - рассмеялся Тарьяй, широко распахнув глаза. Хенрик понял, что попал в яблочко. - Думаешь, что у него маленький член, что ли?

\- А ты что думаешь? - Холм веселился, наблюдая за смущенным Му. - Это же ты строил теории насчет роста и…

\- Я предпочитаю вообще не думать о члене Марлона! - Тарьяй вконец смутился и отвернулся. Хенрик залюбовался его усыпанной родинками спиной и, потянувшись, провел пальцами по теплой коже, считая выпирающие позвонки. Тарьяй всегда немного сутулился, когда был голым. Будто чувствовал вину за свое тело. Но при этом прекрасно знал, как хорош собой. Парадокс.

\- Значит, о моем члене ты говорил спокойно со своими друзьями, а тут смутился? - Хенрик упивался своей радостью от осознания того, что Тарьяй уже тогда, в самом начале, относился к нему по-особенному. Он, как и Исак, не был геем. Только совсем чуть-чуть. Для своего Эвена.

\- О, да иди ты! Сейчас вообще возьму, напишу Давиду, что он победил! - Тарьяй обиженно фыркнул, недовольный тем, как его поймали, и дернул плечом. Он полез за телефоном, который остался, по-видимому, в кармане джинсов, валявшихся на полу, и Хенрику открылся невообразимый вид на его подтянутые ягодицы с ямочками. Небольшие, но упругие и идеально ложащиеся в широкую ладонь Холма. Он даже невольно сглотнул набежавшую слюну. Тарьяй сел обратно, и Хенрик с трудом вернулся к разговору.

\- А я надеялся, что это ты сделал наибольшую ставку, - пожурил он и, не в силах держать руки при себе, стал поглаживать Тарьяй по бедру. Тот, будто не обращая внимания, что-то быстро набирал в телефоне и ухмылялся.

\- Нет, я был рациональным и поставил на двадцать два, - он отправил сообщение и, отложив телефон, повернулся к Хенрику, окидывая его озорным и оценивающим взглядом. - А, знаешь, о чем еще я думал, пока мы обсуждали размеры твоего хозяйства?

\- Поведай же мне о твоих грязных мыслишках, - ухмыльнулся Холм. Под горячим взглядом его парня член окончательно окреп без всякой дополнительной стимуляции. Впрочем, как это без всякой? Один вид на задницу Тарьяй мог вогнать во грех даже святого. - И прекрати так смотреть, будто хочешь меня сожрать. Куда делось твое смущение?

\- Было все и вышло, - Тарьяй снова облизнулся и обхватил своими невозможными пальцами член Хенрика. Тот рвано выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. - Ты из меня его вытрахал. А думал я вот о чем… - Он неожиданно резво перекинул одну ногу через Холма и оседлал его бедра. - Влезет ли твоя штуковина в меня. Я немного пробовал, когда дрочил. Ну, пальцами. - Его дыхание чуть участилось. Боже милостивый, его мальчик возбуждался от своих собственных фантазий. Что же тогда творилось с самим Хенриком? Да он просто плавился на адской сковородке.

\- Ты серьезно об этом думал? - тихо спросил он, обхватывая Тарьяй за плечи и ласково поглаживая их.

\- Да, - коротко ответил Му. - И я представлял, как будет лучше, удобнее. Чтобы он вошел сразу весь. И решил, что если я буду сверху, сяду на него, это будет самое то, - Тарьяй говорил медленно, постоянно прерываясь, будто у него горло перехватывало. Конечно, эти откровения не тянули на вчерашнее признание по своей мощи, но все равно были самым горячим, что Хенрик вообще когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. А слышал он много разной хуйни.

\- Тарьяй, - сипло выдавил он, спускаясь руками вниз и подхватывая Му под задницу, - ты хоть понимаешь, что творишь со мной?

\- А что я творю? - маленький засранец хитро стрельнул глазами из-под опущенных ресниц. - Просто планирую заняться сексом со своим бой-френдом.

\- Святой Иисус, как же горячо это звучит, - Хенрик с силой сжал его ягодицы, чуть развел их в стороны и, удерживая Тарьяй на весу, стал медленно двигать его вперед-назад, так чтобы головка уже стоящего члена проезжалась по нежной коже. - Блядь, как же хорошо.

\- С-сука… - почти прошипел Му, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы упереться руками в подушку по бокам от лица Холма и поцеловать его. - Я совсем не растянут, у нас нет ни резинок, ни смазки, но я все равно хочу, - пробормотал он прямо в рот Хенрику.

\- У меня есть смазка, купил неделю назад на радостях, - хмыкнул тот. - Но вот презервативов нет. Проблема.

\- Я… - Тарьяй смотрел ему прямо в глаза, от чего у Хенрика в груди все дрожало, будто тот держал его душу за тонкие нервы и периодически подергивал их. - Я верю тебе. А у меня кроме тебя никого никогда не было.

\- Ты хочешь так? - сглотнув, уточнил Хенрик, понимая, что вот сейчас он точно сжигает все мосты. Что Тарьяй Сандвик Му вьет из него веревки. Привязал к себе и может тянуть хоть на край света.

\- Да, - снова этот короткий, но емкий ответ. - Хочу, чтобы твоя сперма вытекала из меня.

\- Блядь. Да. Где эта чертова смазка!

Смазка нашлась банально в тумбочке у кровати. Там валялось много разного дерьма, но хотя бы грязных носков не оказалось. Хотя им уже нечего было стесняться друг друга.

\- Стой. Я сам, - Тарьяй оттолкнул наглую руку Хенрика, когда тот потянулся пальцами к его заднице. - Лежи смирно.

Он снова посмотрел из-под своих невозможно длинных ресниц, буквально пригвождая взглядом к месту, потом выдавил смазку на пальцы левой руки и завел ее назад. У Хенрика перед глазами все поплыло. Ему охуеть как хотелось сейчас видеть, что происходит сзади, но все, что он мог — снова подхватить Тарьяй под задницу и приподнять над собой, чтобы ему было удобнее.

\- Смотри мне в глаза, - велел он, и Му уставился на него помутневшим взглядом. Его член тоже весьма активно реагировал на происходящее и сейчас почти прижался к животу. Ничего более сексуального, чем возбужденный Тарьяй Сандвик Му, Хенрик в своей жизни не видел. А видел, как и слышал, он много всякого.

Тарьяй дышал открытым ртом и постоянно облизывал пересыхающие губы. Мышцы на его груди, руках, животе напряглись. Он весь был как струна — натянут до предела. Казалось, тронь — и зазвенит. У Хенрика самого уже подрагивали руки, Тарьяй, почувствовав это, перенес часть своего веса на бедра.

Вот уж что-что, а бедра у него были железобетонные. Он и шею мог ими запросто свернуть. А для такой позы они подходили просто идеально.

Хенрик почувствовал, как Тарьяй свободной рукой обхватил его член и приставил к прохладной от смазки дырке. Двинув бедрами, Холм головкой проехался вперед-назад, заставляя Тарьяй зашипеть.

\- Теперь я сам, - выдавил из себя он, и Хенрик почувствовал, как напряглись его бедра еще больше, когда Му стал опускаться прямо на член.

Черт его раздери, что творил этот парень.

Пальцы Холма вцепились в ягодицы, наверняка оставляя белые следы. Он то царапал их, то поглаживал, чувствуя под ладонями мягкие волоски. Золотистые. Он помнил. И такие нежные, что волосы на голове Тарьяй никогда не смогли бы составить им конкуренцию.

\- Раскомандовался, - немного запоздало ответил Хенрик и снова приказал: - Не смей закрывать глаза.

Тарьяй через силу фыркнул и сжал его член мышцами своей долбанной тренированной задницы. У Хенрика звезды из глаз посыпались. А тот все не унимался, опускаясь ниже, пока наконец не уперся прямо в пах. Пришлось переместить ладони выше, накрывая ими округлые ягодицы. Указательным пальцем Хенрик провел посредине, по тонкой, натянувшейся коже, спустился вниз и потер кожу, растянувшуюся вокруг его члена.

Пиздец.

Интересно, его когда-нибудь перестанет так штырить?

Тарьяй тяжело дышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Потом он наклонился и нежно, почти невесомо поцеловал Хенрика.

\- Он вошел просто идеально, - выдохнул в рот. - Не представляешь, как хорошо чувствовать его в себе.

\- Блядь, ты сегодня все собрался комментировать? - не выдержал обычно болтливый Хенрик. - Если я не кончу в ближайшее время, я пойду бурить скважины. Серьезно.

\- Я чувствую, уверяю, - рассмеялся Тарьяй и выпрямился с тихим «ох».

Он начал двигаться, разгоняя лаву по жилам Холма. Каждый раз, приподнимаясь, оставляя в себе только головку, он на мгновение замирал, кайфуя от этого ощущения, и Хенрик подмечал эти детали, чтобы потом доставить ему удовольствие. Но когда он опускался, Холму становилось не до чего, все мысли вылетали из головы.

Наконец Тарьяй надоело его дразнить, и он стал буквально скакать на Хенрике. Ебать себя его членом. Вверх-вниз. До упора. До умопомрачения.

Он буквально выписывал восьмерки своими бедрами, сжимал внутри с такой силой, что у Холма было ощущение, что это его трахают. И ему вдруг захотелось этого — почувствовать самому. С Тарьяй он бы смог. Потому что тот творил просто невообразимые вещи.

Ебал и себя, и его одновременно.

И в глаза при этом смотрел неотрывно.

Хенрик чувствовал, что ему осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Но он, как всегда, не хотел кончать без Тарьяй. Обхватив одной рукой его член, он размазал выступившую смазку по голове и, подстроившись под темп Му, стал дрочить его член.

\- Да… - удовлетворенно и почти беззвучно выдохнул Тарьяй, запрокидывая голову и полностью отдаваясь предоргазменной агонии.

Как же он был прекрасен в этот момент. Хенрику казалось, у него сердце сейчас разорвется. Но Тарьяй все больше увеличивал скорость, все сильнее стискивал его внутри, сковывал, привязывал к себе все крепче, так что вместо разрыва сердца Холм получил ошеломительный оргазм.

Тарьяй глухо застонал и буквально упал без сил ему на грудь, содрогаясь будто в судороге.

Хенрику казалось, что сперма толчками выстреливает и его члена уже пару минут точно. Она вытекала из задницы Тарьяй и стекала по бедрам. Когда она остынет, это будет противно. Но сейчас от этого ощущения было охренительно приятно.

\- Оно того стоило, - улыбка Му пришлась куда-то в шею Холма. Он лежал неподвижно, только мышцы на бедрах все еще подрагивали. - Наверное, это первый раз в жизни, когда я рад, что Давид выиграл спор.

\- Любишь большие члены, да? - Хенрик со смехом гладил влажные от пота волосы на его затылке.

\- Только твой, - Тарьей моргнул, пощекотав Хенрику шею ресницами. - Он мне отлично подошел.

Их идиллию нарушило уведомление из инстаграма на телефоне Холма. Он нащупал на тумбочке телефон и, разблокировав экран, завис на пару секунду, потом заржал и протянул трубку Тарьяй со словами:

\- Боюсь, сейчас твое мнение может измениться.

Давид сделал новый пост. Его довольная, улыбающаяся рожа и подпись: «Твое лицо, когда выиграл спор о длине самого «длинного»!! Спасибо, Тарья!» Ну и отметка на Холма.

\- Сука, он совсем мозги потерял! - истому с Тарьяй как рукой смело. Он заметался по кровати в поисках своего телефона.

Ну а Хенрик, что ж, Хенрик, не переставая ржать, пока Му вправлял другу мозги, незаметно лайкнул этот пост, наблюдая, как через мгновение под ним побежали десятки комментариев.


	9. Глава девятая. О том, как длинный Жираф сам в себе запутался.

К десяти Тарьяй все же уехал в школу. Да и у Хенрика накопилось немало дел.

Мама, конечно, была святым человеком, но прогуливать работу несколько дней подряд не позволяла даже собственному сыну.

Стоило Хенрику появиться на пороге ресторана, она бросилась к нему с объятиями и заговорщически поделилась, что его ждут две фанатки.

Девчонки оказались финками, выглядели как двойняшки и, в общем-то, были довольно милыми.

Хенрик с радостью попозировал им и даже пообнимался. Он вообще любил обниматься. Фанаты, конечно, бывали разными. Но Холм любил людей. А люди отвечали ему взаимностью.

\- Хенрик, - одна из девчонок засмущалась и стрельнула глазами в подругу. - Мы понимаем, что это не наше дело, но та запись, которую сегодня утром сделал Давид… Это правда?

\- А что он написал? - прикинулся дурачком Холм, лихорадочно соображая, как же теперь реагировать на всю эту ситуацию.

\- О, ты ее лайкнул, мы думали, ты в курсе, - пробормотала вторая, но огонек в ее глазах подсказывал, что эта история с его палевом мигом разлетится по всему твиттеру сразу, как только они выйдут из дверей ресторана.

\- Ах, вы про ту! - рассмеялся Хенрик, все еще не представляя, что бы ляпнуть. - Я, если честно, не особо в курсе, какое пари было между Давидом и Тарьяй. Просто лайкнул отметку о себе, - он рассмеялся и потрепал девочек по волосам. Но те были тертыми калачами и не стекли лужами к его ногам.

\- Так вы с Тарьяй вообще не общаетесь? А как же то фото, сделанное у его дома? - не унималась та, что пониже. Вот же настырная коротышка.

\- Нет, мы, конечно, общаемся, мы даже… - язык Хенрика, похоже, зажил собственной жизнью.

Сив, находящаяся неподалеку, поспешила на помощь сыну.

\- Девочки, милые! У нас есть чудесные клубничные десерты, пошлите-ка я вас угощу, - и она бесцеремонно подхватила обеих девочек под руки, намереваясь творить добро и наносить позитив.

Хенрик перевел дух и быстро скрылся в подсобке. У него был целый ящик огурцов, который срочно требовалось перемыть.

Когда это произошло? Когда он разучился властвовать над ситуацией и терять контроль над ней при общении с фанатами? Мама буквально спасла его от каминг-аута, потому что на языке у Холма вертелись одни только признания.

Секс с Тарьяй определенно размягчил его мозг и заставил потерять последнюю бдительность. Но кто бы мог его осудить? Сегодняшнее утро получилось таким волшебным, что у Хенрика до сих пор при воспоминании об этом подрагивали пальцы. Он глянул на время и понял, что у Му как раз обеденный перерыв, можно и потревожить.

Тот ответил на звонок после первого же гудка.

\- Как там мой котеночек? - почти промурлыкал Хенрик, намывая длинный толстый огурец.

\- Завязывай так меня называть, - огрызнулся раздраженный Тарьяй. - Ты что-то хотел?

\- Да, хотел. По заднице тебе дать, - фыркнул Холм. - Совсем разучился со старшими разговаривать?

\- Да это какой-то пиздец, Хенке! - Тарьяй сбавил тон и начал жаловаться. - Они повсюду! Они просто везде. Я не могу выйти из школы, они караулят у дверей, во дворе, везде. Я уже высказал Давиду все, что думаю о его умственных способностях, но толку-то? Тут даже есть плакаты, плакаты, Холм!

\- Булочка, дыши глубже, - Хенрик очень пытался не рассмеяться, понимая, что его маленький мальчик сейчас действительно на грани отчаяния. Больше всего он ненавидел шумиху вокруг себя, а уж такое внимание — тем более. Срочно требовалось его спасать. Сегодня просто не день, а какая-то серия «Чипа и Дейла». Мама это Чип, а он придурок Дейл. Все как обычно. Ничего нового. - Я возьму у отца машину и заберу тебя из школы. Выйдешь через черный ход.

\- Хорошо, - Тарьяй ни секунды не раздумывал. - Приезжай к четырем, у меня еще тренировка сегодня, а потом репетиция. Сможешь?

Конечно, мама снова будет ворчать, но ради Тарьяй она сделает что угодно.

\- Для тебя все смогу, - улыбнулся Хенрик и вытащил и ящика новый огурец. - Ого, какой длинный.

\- Ты о чем? - голос Тарьяй тут же засучил. Вот умел же интонации менять. - Что там у тебя, Холм?

\- Дилдо, - поддразнил его Хенрик. - Длинный, толстый, с пупырышками.

\- Ты что-то курил? С кем ты там? - прошипел Му. Его ревность была чем-то новеньким и жутко интересным.

\- Господи, детка, - не выдержал и рассмеялся Хенрик. - Я в подсобке, перебираю огурцы. А ты уже решил, что я тут с каким-нибудь негром развлекаюсь?

\- Ну а вдруг, - деланно равнодушно ответил Тарьяй. - Может ты тоже большие члены любишь.

\- Булочка, у тебя все прекрасно с размерами, что за комплексы? К тому же, будь у тебя там такая же палка, как этот огурец, моя бедная задница этого бы не выдержала, - Хенрик с опаской отложил зеленую дубину, будто та и правда могла превратиться в член Му.

\- Что? - выдохнул Тарьяй.

\- Что? - испугался Хенрик.

\- Ты хочешь мне… чтобы я… - голос Тарьяй снова начал прыгать как мячик.

\- Ох, я проболтался, да? - притворно вздохнул Хенрик. - Ну, я в принципе не против, если ты сам захо…

\- Холм, ты дашь мне? - прервал его звонкий от напряжения голос Му.

\- Оу, если вопрос поставлен так прямо, - Хенрик покосился на огурец снова, - я же сказал, Булочка, для тебя — все, что угодно.

\- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно выдохнул Тарьяй и отключился, не прощаясь.

Тут же прислал смс, что ждет в четыре. И сердечко поставил, засранец.

Вот веревки из Хенрика вил, ей богу.

 

Он редко водил машину, предпочитая более мобильный и компактный велосипед. Да и слишком это пафосно для Осло. И непрактично с его узкими улочками. Но сегодня Хенрик вел с особым удовольствием. Он никогда раньше не подвозил Тарьяй, и это было чем-то особенным, что ли.

Глупость, конечно. Но все эти мелочи, которых у них раньше не было, они все казались Хенрику особенными.

Тарьяй выскочил из черного хода ровно в четыре, видимо, стоял под дверью с телефоном в руках и сразу же запрыгнул в уютный салон фольксвагена и удовлетворенно выдохнул.

\- Даже не поцелуешь? - ухмыльнулся Хенрик, выруливая на проезжую часть.

\- Да тут даже у стен глаза и уши! - завелся Тарьяй, разматывая шарф. Да, в салоне было очень тепло, Холм прекрасно знал, как его маленькая сучистая булочка не любит холода. - Они были абсолютно везде, Хенке, это кошмар. Одни все-таки пробрались ко мне. Я, кажется, немного сорвался.

\- Не переживай, - Хенрик закатил глаза. - Они тебя так любят, что простят абсолютно все.

\- Как ты? - Тарьяй стрельнул в него глазами, пробежал взглядом по пальцам, лежащим на руле.

\- Нет, - Холм покачал головой. - Да, сейчас я влюблен в тебя без памяти. Но моя любовь не слепа и не бессмысленна. И я не забуду тебя ради нового кумира, как только ты пропадешь с радаров.

\- Влюблен без памяти, значит? - хитро улыбнулся Тарьяй. Ну конечно, маленький засранец услышал именно то, что хотел услышать.

\- Порой забываю, что тебе всего семнадцать, - Хенрик закатил глаза.

\- Что-то тебя это совершенно не напрягает, когда ты меня трахаешь, - Му завозился, пристегивая ремень, о котором только что вспомнил.

\- Уел, - усмехнулся Хенрик. - Так тебя сейчас куда? На стадион?

\- Неа, репетицию перенесли. Давай сразу в театр, - он быстро настроил маршрут в компьютере, будто Хенрик и без того не знал дороги.

Он любовался затылком Тарьяй, склонившимся над светящимся монитором. Это, наверное, было ненормально — залипать так на ком-то, забывая дышать. Но тут Тарьяй вскинул голову и, пытаясь скрыть смущение, спросил:

\- Останешься на репетицию?

Господи, будто Хенрик мог отказаться. Учитывая, что сам как-то просил об этом, но тогда Тарьяй засмущался в край и отказался. А теперь смущался, потому что сам просил. Непостижимый человек.

\- Так боишься потом один по улицам идти? - не удержался Холм. - Конечно останусь, вдруг к тебе после хулиганы привяжутся.

\- Придурок, - Тарьяй закатил глаза и откинулся головой на подголовник. Он повернулся к окну и рассматривал пробегавшие мимо городские пейзажи.

Хенрик улыбнулся и сосредоточился на дороге. Он вывернул на главную улицу и влился в довольно оживленный поток автомобилей. Пришлось переключить передачу. Сдвинув рычаг, он почувствовал, как прохладная, чуть шершавая ладонь Тарьяй накрыла его собственную.

Такие моменты красноречивее всего показывали отношение Тарьяй. Куда сильнее, чем то, что болтал его сучистый язык.

 

Атмосфера в «Антитеатре» царила камерная и дружелюбная. Теперь Хенрик понимал, почему это так нравится Тарьяй. Актеров было не много, и все они оказались отличными ребятами. Тарьяй чувствовал себя раскрепощенно и почти не смущался, представляя всем Хенрика.

Как друга, конечно.

Но надо было быть абсолютно слепым, чтобы не понять, какие искры между ними проскакивают. Впрочем, эти люди видели его впервые, могло и прокатить.

Хенрик устроился в третьем ряду, так как стулья стояли весьма близко к сцене, и в первом сидеть ему показалось слегка неуместно. А зрением его природа не обделила.

Спектакль оказался… странным. Хотя он и видел сейчас не целостную картину, а лишь отдельные куски. Но они слегка выбивали из колеи.

Тарьяй казался ему очаровательным. Он играл чьего-то младшего брата, и, похоже, был той еще занозой в заднице. Все как и всегда.

Хенрик поймал себя на мысли, что не может оторвать от него взгляда. Му был в своей обычной одежде, и от этого происходящее стирало грани с реальностью.

Они репетировали какую-то сцену на столе. Хенрик тщетно пытался сосредоточиться, но куда там. Ведь Тарьяй курил и сидел лицом к нему, широко раскинув свои длинные ноги.

Вопреки сложившемуся стереотипу, что у Холма ноги длиннее, на самом деле, несмотря на их разницу в росте, у Тарьяй ноги были почти той же длины.

Хренова модель.

Хенрик поерзал на своем стуле и поправил напрягшийся член.

Тарьяй на мгновение поймал его взгляд и нахально выдохнул струйку дыма.

Святой боже, как же это было горячо!

И эта блядина собиралась подобное показывать другим людям?

Какого черта? Ему же семнадцать. Куда смотрит режиссер? Куда его родители в конце концов смотрят?

Куда смотрел сам Хенрик Холм, лучше не озвучивать.

Эта пытка продолжалась не меньше двух часов. Хенрик распластался на стуле, раскинув ноги и отдаваясь на милость судьбы.

Стоило признать очевидное, его мальчик превращался в чертовски горячего мужчину. Его не просто хотелось разложить на этом чертовом столе.

Да-да. Хенрик Холм, признайся уже самому себе хотя бы.

Ты не просто хотел ебать его. Ты хотел бы, чтобы и он выебал тебя.

Такому Тарьяй очень хотелось дать.

Говорить об этом в шутку — это одно. А вот осознавать, что ты не прочь и сам подставить свой зад, совсем другое.

Но тот Тарьяй, пусть это и был лишь образ, которого видел сейчас Хенрик на сцене, будил в нем такие желания, о которых Холм раньше и не подозревал.

А вот Тарьяй, судя по тяжелым взглядам, которые он украдкой бросал на Холма в перерывах между сценами, прекрасно все понимал.

Ебическая сила, какого зверя ты разбудил, Хенрик Холм?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В общем, да. Как вы поняли, в следующей части раскладка пейринга слегка изменится) Если для вас это принципиально, лучше пропустиле десятую главу :р


	10. Глава десятая. В которой Булочка оказалась не Булочкой, а вовсе даже Хлебушком.

В машине ехали в полной тишине. Хенрик постукивал пальцами по рулевому колесу, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках. Тарьяй выглядел уставшим и задумчивым.

\- К тебе или ко мне? - спросил Холм, мельком взглянув на парня. Тот усмехнулся и тряхнул волосами. Слегка остриженные, они уже не рассыпались той чудесной пшеничной волной, как раньше, но все равно смотрелись божественно.

Да что, черт его дери, в Тарьяй Сандвик Му смотрелось не божественно? Начиная от божественных узких губ, длинных ресниц, родинок и заканчивая круглой и горячей как свежевыпеченная булочка задницей. Надо законом запретить скинни, потому что Му в них выглядел как ожившая фантазия педофила.

Педофил, к слову, сидел сейчас рядом с ним и чуть ли слюни не пускал.

\- Звучит как фраза из порно-фильма, - ответил Тарьяй, смотря в окно. - Давай сначала ко мне, возьму кое-какие вещи, а потом к тебе. Твоя кровать мне понравилась больше. - Он повернулся и так развратно ухмыльнулся, что Хенрик чуть не вывернул руль в другую сторону. - Ты не против?

\- Надо в магазин заехать, - пробормотал он, пытаясь сосредоточиться на дороге. Но куда уж тут теперь.

\- Закажем пиццу, - отбрил его предложение Тарьяй. - Я устал.

\- Тогда зачем тебе моя кровать? - фыркнул Хенрик. Нет, он был не против поваляться вместе. Но, блядь, он тут весь вечер настраивал себя на то, чтобы попробовать что-то новое, а Му решил его обломать?

\- Я не настолько устал, - Тарьяй облизнулся и положил руку на колено Холма. - Хенке. У меня просто нет сил терпеть. Я всю репетицию толком сосредоточиться не мог. Смотрел на тебя, сидящего там, так вольготно развалившегося. Как только ты умеешь. Как большая кошка. И у меня внутри такой пиздец творился. Думал только об одном.

\- О чем? - Хенрик с ужасом осознал, как сипло прозвучал его голос. Да у него самого внутри пиздец творился, когда Тарьяй становился таким. Охуенно горячим.

Тарьяй же в свою очередь потянулся вперед, не убирая руки, напротив, сдвинув ее выше по бедру Холма, и прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Ты дашь мне.

И это даже был не вопрос.

 

Тарьяй велел Хенрику остаться в машине и не глушить мотор, пока поднимался за вещами в свою квартиру. И действительно, он вышел из подъезда буквально через десять минут со спортивной сумкой через плечо.

У Хенрика невольно кольнуло в груди. Идея жить вместе казалась с каждым днем все более реальной.

С тех пор, как он озвучил вслух эту мысль, вселенная стала воплощать ее в реальность.

Может попросить член сантиметров в тридцать?

Нет. Хенрик вспомнил сегодняшние огурцы. Точно нет. Ха-ха.

Закинув сумку на заднее сиденье, Тарьяй уселся вперед, потирая руки.

\- Пиздец, холодно.

\- Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но нам придется сначала отогнать машину отцу и пешком идти ко мне. - Тарьяй протестующе застонал. - Но есть плюс. Мама даст нам какой-то еды.

\- Ладно, это немного примирит меня с реальностью!

 

Мама действительно приготовила им с собой целый пакет разной снеди. Они вдвоем топтались в дверях, пока Сив бегала по квартире, собирая что-то крайне необходимое. Как в последний раз виделись, ей богу.

Тарьяй робко улыбался. Как делал всегда в присутствии родных Холма. Он перебросился парой слов с Матиасом, который тоже болел футболом, поздоровался с отцом и благоговейно смотрел на Сив. И это их благоговейное обожание явно было взаимным.

\- Мальчики, может вам селедки положить? - донеслось из кухни.

\- Боже, мама, зачем нам селедка? - Хенрик закатил глаза, а Тарьяй замаскировал смешок кашлем. Ржать в открытую ему не позволяло его трепетное отношение к Сив. - И мы торопимся.

\- Куда это вы торопитесь? - она показалась в коридоре с еще большим пакетом, чем тот, что уже держал Тарьяй.

Этот самый Тарьяй тут же пошел пунцовыми пятнами. В разведку ему точно ходить не стоит.

\- Ох, - Сив заговорщически подмигнула. - Ничего, у вас весь вечер впереди. Еще успеете обменяться жидкостями.

Сказать, что Хенрик охуел, это не сказать ничего. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, мама быстро сунула пакет ему в руки и выставила их обоих за дверь.

Он все еще таращился перед собой, когда они с Тарьяй вывались из подъезда на улицу. Му ржал как ебнутый.

\- Блядь, обменяться жидкостями, - не унимался он. - Она бы еще про одноглазых змеев пошутила.

Хенрик не выдержал и расхохотался сам. Все-таки мама у него была мировая.

 

Вечерний Осло завораживал. Тихий, шумный, большой, маленький одновременно. Уютный и атмосферный город. Такой родной и незаменимый. Отсюда никуда не хотелось уезжать.

Хенрик всегда любил побродить по улицам. Причем, несмотря на большое количество друзей, гулять он по большей части любил в одиночестве. Вообще, если задуматься, с началом всей этой кутерьмы с Тарьяй, он почти перестал тусоваться. С одной стороны, от этого становилось немного грустно. А с другой…

С другой стороны от него шел самый красивый парень, которого Хенрик когда-либо видел. Не эталонный красавчик, нет. Просто идеальный именно для Хенрика Холма. Разве тут могла идти речь о каком-либо выборе?

 

До дома Холма они добрались довольно быстро. Сказывалась резко испортившаяся погода, гнавшая их почти бегом.

От холода щеки у Тарьяй раскраснелись. Конца его фигурно завернутого шарфа растрепались. А сам он весь выглядел каким-то возбужденным и взволнованным. Быстро разулся, смяв задника своих кроссовок, и быстро убежал в ванную.

Хенрик только хмыкнул и понес пакеты на кухню. Он надеялся, что мама все же не сунула им туда селедку. Она же, блядь, будет вонять, как немытый х… Пиздец как вонять будет в общем.

Слава богам, злополучной рыбины там не оказалось. Закончив с продуктами, Хенрик вымыл руки и пошел раздеваться. Тарьяй нигде не было видно. Ванную, что ли, решил принять?

Переодевшись в домашние штаны и майку, Холм все же решил разыскать своего бойфренда, растворившегося в недрах квартиры.

\- Эй, - он постучал в дверь ванной, из-за которой тут же раздался какой-то звон, шум и кашель. - Ты в порядке?

Тарьяй открыл не сразу, а минимум минуту спустя. Похоже, он принимал душ. Влажные волосы были зачесаны назад. В вырезе белой майки, в которую он переоделся, выглядывали острые ключицы, а на шее виднелся налившийся засос. Его Хенрик заметил только сейчас, так как Му весь день проходил в водолазке.

От вида собственной метки во рту скопилась слюна. Хенрик медленно поднял взгляд от нее и встретился с потемневшим взглядом Тарьяй. Тот выглядел обдолбанно-возбужденным, но при этом жутко переживающим.

\- Что-то не так? - тихо спросил Холм, протягивая руку и касаясь его щеки. - Ты выглядишь взволнованным.

\- Я… - Тарьяй судорожно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. - Я думаю, тебе надо принять душ.

\- Без проблем, - ободряюще улыбнулся Хенрик. - Я как раз и собирался. Просто думал, что ты меня подождешь.

\- Я лучше подожду тебя в спальне! - практически на одном дыхании выпалил Тарьяй и вылетел из ванной, оставив немного опешившего Холма в одиночестве.

Хенрик недоуменно посмотрел ему вслед, затем оглядел разгром, оставшийся после Тарьяй, посмотрел на запотевшее зеркало, где явно что-то писали, а потом стерли, и тут до него дошло. Он понял, что за чувства испытывал сейчас его парень. Хенрик когда-то сам проходил через такое.

Его малыш переживал. Потому что это должен был быть его первый раз.

Хенрик Холм, ты такой дубина.

От осознания того, что у Тарьяй реально никого не было до него, у Хенрика затряслись руки. Да что там, он весь затрясся.

Быстро выпутавшись из одежды, он включил воду и встал под горячие струи.

Пиздец. Мысль о том, что он сейчас снова лишит Тарьяй невинности, пусть и сам лишится ее в какой-то мере, заводила настолько, что Хенрик завелся почти до предела.

Он никогда не мылся еще так тщательно и в таких местах. Но он хотел, чтобы сегодня все прошло идеально.

В первую очередь для его мальчика.

 

Когда Хенрик вошел в спальню, вытирая голову полотенцем, Тарьяй сидел на краю кровати, сжав ладони между коленями. Он был абсолютно, мать его, голым.

У Хенрика тут же сбилось дыхание. Он отбросил полотенце в сторону, в два шага подошел к кровати и бухнулся перед Тарьяй на пол. Оглядев его красивые круглые коленки, он улыбнулся и облапил их ладонями.

\- Хей, привет, милашки!

Тарьяй посмотрел на него как на дебила, а потом он вспомнил. Вспомнил, улыбнулся и ощутимо расслабился.

\- Ты такой придурок, Холм, - он закатил глаза и провел рукой по мокрым волосам Хенрика. - Такой красивый придурок.

\- Просто хочу, чтобы ты запомнил, - сказал Хенрик, продолжая улыбаться, - что бы ты сегодня ни сделал, как бы это ни было, мне все понравится.

\- С чего ты взял, что?.. - тут же вскинулся Тарьяй, хмурясь.

\- С того, - перебил его Холм, поглаживая бедра и чувствуя, как теплеет холодная кожа под его руками. Тарьяй все еще был слишком зажат. В голове то и дело вспыхивали воспоминания об их первом разе. Даже тогда, буквально подставляя Хенрику задницу, тот был куда увереннее в происходящем. - Мне будет хорошо в любом случае, понимаешь? И секс — это не та штука, в которой так стыдно облажаться. Потому что я тебя люблю, для меня все, что ты сделаешь, будет правильным.

\- Завязывай нудеть, Холм, - фыркнул, передразнивая его же собственные слова, Тарьяй и облизнулся, стреляя глазами. - Я планирую выжать из тебя все. До последней капли.

\- Ты… - Хенрик рассмеялся. - Ты просто пиздец. Я тут тебя подбодрить пытаюсь, а ты строишь коварные планы насчет моих жидкостей, да?

\- Непременно, - Тарьяй поиграл бровями. - И ты будешь делать все, что я скажу.

\- Оу, - выдохнул Холм, чувствуя, как возбуждение снова возвращается, разливаясь по телу приятным теплом. Как все-таки умудрялся этот паршивец вертеть им, вводя то в заблуждение, то в крайнюю степень охуения.

Играл с ним, как кот с мышкой.

Маленькая хитрая задничка.

Что ж, вечер переставал быть томным.

\- Ложись на кровать, - велел Тарьяй, и Хенрик с удовольствием подчинился. Он медленно поднялся на ноги, обошел постель и улегся на спину, широко раскинув ноги. Его полувозбужденный член лежал на бедре.

Обычно это он рассматривал Тарьяй будто под микроскопом и не особо привык к такому пристальному вниманию. Хенрик прекрасно осознавал, что его тело далеко от идеала. Слишком длинный, слишком худой, слишком Хенрик Холм. Но Тарьяй шарил по нему сейчас таким жадным, голодным взглядом, будто видел перед собой самую сексуальную вещь на свете.

От этого взгляда внутри все загоралось и руки чесались притянуть к себе парня, положить сверху, почувствовать жар его кожи.

Но у Тарьяй были свои планы. Он, что называется, дорвался. Кажется, даже от его неуверенности не осталось былого следа. Хенрик снова увидел чертова самца, от которого так позорно потек на репетиции.

Пиздецки горячий, как сам Ад, Тарьяй.

С обещавшим все земные наслаждения взглядом.

Мама, прости его грешную душу, Хенрик Холм ведь был хорошим сыном?

Потому что он сейчас позорно откинется от одного только предвкушения.

Если Тарьяй при сексе с Хенриком чувствовал хотя бы десятую долю того же всепоглощающего желания, не удивительно, что он отдавался с такой страстью.

Это было абсолютно новым ощущением. И, что греха таить, Хенрику было страшновато. Но он сказал Тарьяй правду. Что бы тот ни сделал, Холм в любом случае получит удовольствие.

И он, абсолютно точно, сейчас его получал.

Тарьяй забрался сверху, но не так как утром. Он нависал над Хенриком, упираясь руками в подушку. Касался, едва уловимо, горячей кожи своим обнаженным телом. И смотрел абсолютно пьяным и абсолютно блядским взглядом.

\- Сначала я трахну тебя так, на спине, - произнес он низким, будто не своим голосом. От этого у Хенрика вообще последние мозги потекли. - А потом поверну на живот. Знаю, ты любишь ебать меня в такой позе. Надеюсь, тебе она и с этой стороны понравится.

\- Господи, Тарьяй, сжалься, - простонал Хенрик. - У меня и так уже стоит. А ты еще решил и рассказать мне о своих планах. Хочешь, чтобы подо мной сгорели простыни?

\- Может они и не сгорят, - Тарьяй облизнулся и потерся носом о его нос. - Но выжимать их точно придется.

И он толкнулся бедрами в бедра Хенрика, давая почувствовать свой стояк. Крепкий такой стояк.

\- Блядь, - выдохнул Холм, закрывая глаза.

 

Тарьяй был везде. От его прикосновений горела кожа. Его руки оставляли ожоги. Его поцелуи шпарили кипятком. А от его укусов на шее все болело, наверняка там останутся засосы. Но Хенрику было абсолютно похуй.

Он беззастенчиво стонал и выгибался, тянулся навстречу этим кусачим губам, этим пальцам, щипающим почти до синяков. Этому всему Тарьяй. Такому родному и такому новому сейчас.

Если у Хенрика спросили сейчас, что происходит, он не смог бы четко сформулировать тот пиздец, который с ним происходил.

Да, трахать Тарьяй было крышесносно, чудесно, великолепно. Но вот это вот все… Это была совершенно другая реальность.

Безграничное ощущение того, что ты центр чьей-то вселенной. Что все действия, движения, прикосновения другого человека направлены только на то, чтобы ты получил удовольствие.  
Это все буквально сводило с ума.

\- Оближи их, - горячий шепот на ухо немного вернул к реальности дезориентированного Хенрика. Он увидел, что Тарьяй поднес к его губам свои пальцы и смотрит. Ласково.

Сука. Блядь. Как можно смотреть так неебически горячо и ласково одновременно?

Как можно было не разглядеть в Тарьяй вот эту его сторону?

Хенрик послушно открыл рот, позволяя Тарьяй провести по губам двумя пальцами и протолкнуть их дальше. Старательно посасывая и вылизывая их, Холм понимал, что за этим последует.

Его трахнут. Отымеют. Выдерут в жопу.

Но в голове было так пусто, что все, о чем он мог думать, это то, как охуительно горячо выглядит Тарьяй, собирающийся кому-то вставить.

Не кому-то. Только ему.

 

Запрокинув голову, Хенрик рвано дышал, пока Тарьяй водил языком по его открывшейся шее, а пальцами — по его заднице. Мягко поглаживал там, будто стеснялся, сука, войти.

Но Тарьяй уже не смог бы обмануть. Его застенчивость осталась далеко позади. Теперь это был голодный, похотливый, дорвавшийся до секса подросток.

Хенрик не предполагал, насколько чувствительны нервные окончания там. Между, мать их, булок.

Теперь секс с Тарьяй открывался ему совсем под другим углом. Он знал, как доставить удовольствие партнеру в постели. Но сейчас, испытав все это на себе, понимал, как доставить невероятное удовольствие.

Жадно впившись в беззащитную шею поцелуем, Тарьяй, наконец засунул первый палец. Хенрик стонал уже беспрерывно, ему нестерпимо хотелось сразу и больше. Но это была не его ночь.

\- Ты такой узкий, - пробормотал Тарьяй, добавляя смазки и пытаясь втиснуть сразу два пальца. Хенрик сгреб простыню в кулак и шумно выдохнул. - Наверное, самая банальная фраза во время секса. Но ты, блядь, нереально узкий. И горячий там. Как ебучий кипяток.

Он ткнулся Хенрику носом в ухо и жарко задышал, трахая его в этот момент пальцами. Они входили уже довольно легко. У Холма терялись и смешивались все ощущения. Он не мог разделить боль, удовольствие, напряжение. Оно все сросроль в один огромным ком, который накрывал с головой как лавина.

И имя этой лавине было Тарьяй Сандвик Му.

Все, на что хватило его жалких сил, это собрать волю в кулак и ухмыльнуться, выдавив из себя:

\- Сколько можно уже нежничать, я не принцесса.

\- Молчать, - Тарьяй тут же согнул пальцы, задевая простату, совершенно случайно, по-видимому, но маленькому засранцу всегда везло. - Сегодня ты моя принцесса Вивиан. Так что лежи и получай удовольствие. - Он погладил Хенрика изнутри. Изнутри, блядь. - Тебе ведь хорошо?

И в этом был весь Тарьяй. Весь из себя альфа-самец, распыляющий феромоны, и тут такой мягкий, чуть неуверенный вопрос. Господи, боже, за что все это счастье Хенрику?

Сосредоточившись, он облизнул пересохшие губы, и нашел глазами глаза Тарьяй.

\- Да, - он хотел сказать больше, но это оказалось слишком трудно от переполнявших его эмоций и ощущений.

Не было никакой неловкости, никакой скованности. Не было ничего и никого, кроме них двоих, любящих сейчас друг друга с безграничной силой.

Тарьяй сдержал свое обещание. Хорошенько растянув почти потерявшего всякое сознание Хенрика, он согнул его ноги в коленях, развел их в стороны и просто без затей вставил ему по яйца, звучно шлепнув мошонкой об ягодицы.

Да, конечно, чувствовалось, что у Тарьяй подрагивают руки, что его мышцы напряжены, а сам весь он сосредоточился на том, что двигаться так, как ему казалось, правильно. Во всем хотел быть первым. Идеальным.

Но, на минуточку, у Хенрика не было никакого чертова опыта в ебле в задницу. Для него сейчас все было идеально. Тем более, Тарьяй вообще ни хренашечки не лажал.

Ну разве что двигался слишком быстро. Но, блядь, это можно было понять. Хенрик и не рассчитывал на получасовой заезд.

Он поймал руками лицо Тарьяй и погладил пальцами по щекам, касаясь губ. Его потряхивало от нежности и кайфа. Остро-сладкого. Безумно приятного. Немного неправильного, необычного, но, божечки, какого же идеального. Да, Тарьяй, тебе точно не стоило переживать.

Хенрик ощущал внутри приятное чувство заполненности, и каждый раз, когда Тарьяй выходил из него до конца, а затем вставлял широко и размашисто, перед глазами вспыхивали темные пятна. Холм чувствовал, что ему осталось совсем немного. Анальный оргазм, здравствуй.

Но его член тоже не оставался безучастным. Тарьяй терся о него своим животом, заставляя Хенрика получать удовольствие и здесь.

Нестерпимо хотелось просунуть руку и сжать член посильнее, двигая кулаком в такт толчкам. Так было бы совсем идеально. И именно этого не хватало, чтобы кончить. Но тут Тарьяй замер глубоко внутри Хенрика, потом нагнулся вниз, заставляя его застонать, поцеловал в губы и отстранился, выходя полностью.

Хенрик не успел ничего понять, как его бесцеремонно перевернули, сунув под живот подушку.

Вот же сученыш. Впрочем, он предупреждал.

В такой позе отчего-то Холм почувствовал себя нестерпимо голым. У него даже покраснели щеки от смущения. Никто еще не видел его таким раскрытым. Даже Тарьяй.

Утешало лишь то, что сам Му позволял вытворять с собой и куда более откровенные вещи.

Правда сам он сейчас нагло щупал Хенрика за задницу, поглаживая пальцами припухшую дырку. Вставил два, погонял их туда-сюда, заставляя зашипеть, потом вытащил и наконец заменил членом.

И понеслась.

Что там говорил Хенрик о первом, мать его, разе? Не рассчитывал на многое? Серьезно? Да этот мелкий говнюк умудрился заебать его в прямом смысле этого слова.

Он трахал Хенрика с таким нескончаемым энтузиазмом, что тому оставалось просто подмахивать задом и кусать ебучую подушку. Да такими темпами он в конце концов разгрызет ее полностью.

Тарьяй трахал его немного грубо, глубоко и без особой уже нежности. Да, правильно, нежности были в первый раз. Теперь уже он показал свой настоящий характер.

Требовательный, наглый сучонок. Привыкший получать свое.

На этот Тарьяй не остановился. Да, они оба уже успели кончить по разу, но теперь, когда мелкий засранец снова набрался сил, он собирался, видимо, заездить Холма до смерти.

Вертел его по кровати как херову куклу. Сгибал ноги, разводил в стороны, закидывал куда-то, скручивал под немыслимым углом самого Хенрика, укладывал на бок, снова переворачивал.

И трахал-трахал-трахал.

Хенрик чувствовал, что у него уже, нахуй, вся задница занемела. Он практически не чувствовал затекших ног. Но, блядь, все равно каждый толчок, каждое движение Тарьяй буквально током пробивали все его тело, возвращая к жизни и заставляя снова умирать.

Когда Холм кончил во второй раз, то почти отключился. В себя его привели мягкие поцелуи, которыми осыпал его взмокшее лицо склонившийся над ним Тарьяй. Он все еще был внутри, охуительно твердый, горячий и явно готовый вот-вот кончить. В его взгляде снова появилась необъяснимая неуверенность и робость.

\- Я хочу кончить тебе на лицо, - он торопливо облизнулся, но не отвел взгляда. - Можно?

Блядство. В этом робком, произнесенном шепотом слове было столько адского желания, что Хенрик был бы последним чертовым извергом, если бы отказал своему мальчику.

\- Можно, - ответил он, улыбаясь.

Тарьяй ощутимо напрягся, чувствовалось, как он сдерживается, боясь кончить прямо сейчас. Его слегка потряхивало. И он был таким родным, таким близким сейчас, что Хенрик позволил бы ему что угодно.

Несмотря на то, что его ебали последний час точно, и он был действительно выжат до капли, слова Тарьяй вызвали внутри неконтролируемое возбуждение. Кончать уже было нечем, но если бы мог, Хенрик точно кончился бы еще раз.

Сначала он хотел прикрыть глаза, но понял, что, посрать, похуй, он хочет видеть лицо Тарьяй в этот момент.

Тот осторожно вышел, отстранился, сжимая член у основания, чтобы хоть немного оттянуть разрядку. Хенрик с трудом заставил себя пошевелиться и отлипнуть от простыни. Он сполз чуть ниже, так чтобы было удобней.

Тарьяй перекинул одну ногу через Холма и уселся сверху. Он все еще держал член и смотрел таким сумасшедшим взглядом, что Хенрик испугался, не разорвется ли нахрен сейчас его сердце?

Как в замедленном действии он наблюдал за пальцами Тарьяй, поглаживающими мокрый, набухший член, наблюдал, как тот сокращается, как еще больше темнеет головка… Блядь, он никогда не видел этого так близко именно в такой момент.

\- Охуеть, - немного удивленно выдохнул Тарьяй и кончил, дернувшись всем телом.

Хенрик почувствовал теплую влагу на своем лице. Сперма стекала с ресниц, щек. Выглядел он сейчас, наверное, как распоследняя блядь. Но у Тарьяй сейчас было такое выражение лица, за которое не жалко было и сдохнуть.

 

\- Если ты сейчас ее не вытрешь, я тебя прибью, - прервал затянувшееся уютное молчание Хенрик.

\- Пошел на хуй, - с улыбкой в голосе ответил Тарьяй, развалившись рядом.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - делать вид, что ты смертельно обижен, когда твоя рожа трескается от улыбки и подсыхающей спермы, оказалось довольно проблематично.

\- Ага, - согласился Тарьяй и закинул на Хенрика свою ногу.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая. О том, как Жираф проштрафился.

Первую половину следующего дня Хенрик ходил с абсолютно прямой спиной. Мама странно косилась, но не комментировала. А вот Ханна, официантка, которая вообще не парилась насчет тактичности, спросила, что за палку Хенке вогнал себе в задницу.

Ох, милая Ханна, знала бы ты, что то была за палка.

Если отбросить ноющий зад, воспоминания о прошедшем вечере у Холма были самые радужные. Такого Тарьяй он раньше не видел. Тот открылся с абсолютно новой и абсолютно чумовой стороны.

В голове царила абсолютная девственная пустота. Хенрик улыбался как идиот и пропускал большинство слов, произносимых другими людьми, мимо ушей.

В его блокноте, который обычно использовался для записи заказов, красовались надписи типа «Т+Х» и какие-то уродцы-сердечки, больше похожие на вспухшие баклажаны.

\- Котенок, - к обеду мама все же не выдержала и поймала его между полок с фруктами. - Ты сегодня странный. У вас с Тарьяй все хорошо?

\- У нас все замечательно, - бодро ответил Хенрик и мечтательно заулыбался.

\- У меня такое ощущение, - мама показательно нахмурилась и уперла руки в бока, - что ты последние мозги растерял. Я тебя таким помню только в первые дни съемок. Ты снова влюбился?

\- Что? - Хенрик внезапно пришел в себя. Какого черта? Да он был мастером маскировки в то время! - С чего ты взяла, что я тогда в кого-то влюбился?

\- Что значит «в кого-то»? - Сив закатила глаза. - Как будто я не понимала, что происходило между тобой и Тарьяй. Да когда ты его сюда привел в гости, это стало понятно всем вокруг. Ханна вообще с тех пор подкалывает меня вопросом, когда мне ждать внуков.

\- Что? - да уж, умом Хенрик сегодня точно не блистал. Похоже, мамуля была права. - Что за сговор за моей спиной?

\- Не увиливай, мальчишка! - Сив угрожающе наставила на него палец. - Я не собираюсь лезть в твою личную жизнь, я только должна убедиться, что причиной твоей сегодняшней рассеянности и вида влюбленного идиота является именно Тарьяй. Потому что если ты его обидишь…

\- Ага, это ты так не собираешься лезть в мою личную жизнь, - фыркнул Хенрик. - То есть, если я посмею влюбиться в кого-то еще, ты устроишь мне взбучку?

\- Я просто откажусь от тебя и усыновлю Тарьяй, - категорично заявила Сив. И черт подери, кто угодно мог поставить сотню крон, что она сдержала бы свое слово. - А что, они с Матиасом отлично ладят.

\- Мама! - возмутился Хенрик, борясь со смехом. - Ты же родила меня.

\- Не тот сын, которого родила, а тот, который красивый, - самодовольно заявила его мать, тоже пытаясь сдержать улыбку, но почти безуспешно.

\- Эй! Я тоже красивый! - оскорбился Хенрик.

\- Ну, так-то да… - задумчиво протянула Сив, осматривая сына оценивающим взглядом.

\- Ладно, ладно, - сдался Хенрик. - Если честно, я бы и сам выбрал Тарьяй. Усыновлять его я бы, конечно, не стал.

\- Ох, ну еще бы, - Сив наконец не выдержала, рассмеялась и обняла своего отпрыска. - Я рада, что ты так сияешь, мой хороший. И рада, что у вас все так чудесно.

\- Ма, ты даже представить не можешь, как я счастлив, - чуть слышно, словно боясь спугнуть, пробормотал Хенрик, уткнувшись лицом в светловолосую макушку матери.

У Тарьяй был довольно напряженный день в школе, поэтому Холм и не ждал от него сообщений. Но все равно периодически проверял телефон. В коллективном чате, посвященном четвертому сезону, творилась вакханалия. Его коллеги строили самые безумные предположения насчет сюжета. Чтение сценария было назначено на пятницу, то есть завтра, а потому пока что никто не был в курсе того, что же ожидает их всех в дальнейшем. Хенрик лишь знал, что им с Тарьяй отведена сюжетная линия, все остальное его мало интересовало. Но он все равно периодически делал ставки и отсылал в общий чат что-то типа «Сана ГГ 500 крон». Многие ставили на Эвена. Были голоса и за Вильде с Магнусом. Карл, который собирался уходить из проекта, но продолжал зависать с ними, активно форсил Линн. В общем, жизнь кипела.

Вот только Тарьяй, как обычно, отмалчивался.

Снова пришли фанатки. На ломаном английском уровня самого Хенрика они объяснили, что приехали из России. Россию Хенрик любил. Потому с удовольствием сфотографировался и оставил пару автографов. Одна из девчонок попросила что-нибудь написать для русского фандома. Как мог Хенрик обидеть фандом, в котором людей было едва ли не больше, чем во всем Осло?

Сив, как обычно, угостила всех пирожными и увела на экскурсию, позволив Хенрику передохнуть. Впрочем, сегодня он был готов общаться с людьми хоть вечность. У него будто открылось второе дыхание.

Мама оказалась полностью права. Он, черт возьми, снова влюбился. В того же самого непостижимого, такого разного, такого неповторимого человека. Который открылся ему с совершенно другой стороны. И эту сторону Хенрик тоже полюбил. Едва ли не больше, чем уже привычную.

Тарьяй был столь многогранен, что его хотелось разгадывать как шараду. Охуенная норвежская шарада.

Улыбаясь своим мыслям, Хенрик натирал яблоки и едва не пропустил писк входящего сообщения.

Как ни странно, это был Давид. Он спрашивал, не сможет ли Хенрик приехать к Румену. Срочно. Вот, блядь, прямо сейчас.

Хенрик понял, что случился какой-то пиздец. У него сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди, пока он судорожно набирал номер Тарьяй. Но тот не отвечал. А через два звонка и вовсе стал недоступен.

Да какого хрена?

Давид ответил на третий звонок.

\- Адрес сейчас скину. Приезжай срочно, - в его голосе слышалась паника, и это пиздец как не нравилось Хенрику.

\- Да что, блядь, случилось? - рявкнул он, не выдержав.

\- На Тарьяй напали, - коротко ответил Давид и отключился.

У Хенрика задрожали пальцы.

Что, блядь?

Что.

Блядь.

Его затрясло. В глазах потемнело. Пришлось ухватиться рукой за стеллаж, потому что вокруг все поплыло. 

Сделав два глубоких вдоха, Хенрик взял себя в руки и вышел из подсобки. Сив хватило мимолетного взгляда на сына, чтобы понять, что что-то стряслось. Она кинулась навстречу, хватая его за руку.

\- Дорогой, что?

\- Что-то с Тарьяй, - выдавил из себя Хенрик, ошарашенно смотря на мать. - Я не знаю. Я еду к Румену. Как я понял, они там. Мне написал Давид.

\- Возьми мою машину, - Сив вытащила из кармана фартука ключи и сунула их в ладонь Хенрика, плотно сжав его пальцы. - И обязательно позвони, когда что-то выяснишь.

Тот только кивнул и, словно сомнамбула, вышел на улицу.

Его тут же оглушил уличный шум. Гудки автомобилей, людские разговоры, уличная реклама. И слишком много солнечного света.

Хенрик потряс головой, пытаясь сбросить морок. Он все еще ни черта не понимал и действовал на голых инстинктах.

Давид не соврал и почти сразу скинул смс с адресом Румена. Этого парня Хенрик знал довольно плохо. Они пару раз пересекались на вечеринках, не более. Но Тарьяй с ним дружил. Это было главным.

До нужного места Холм добрался за рекордные двадцать минут. Лифт, как на зло, не работал. Но и пешком Хенрик буквально взлетел на шестой этаж. Он едва успел нажать кнопку звонка, как ему открыл Давид.

\- Где он? - Хенрик ввалился в квартиру, практически на ходу, разуваясь. Видимо, он выглядел обдолбанным психом, потому что Давид поспешил успокоить:

\- Все нормально, он в гостиной. Отдышись хотя бы.

Отдышаться? Холм и не заметил, что ему явно не хватало воздуха. Он кивнул и остановился на мгновение. И все вокруг словно замедлилось. Даже его пульс, стучавший где-то в висках, застопорился. Потерев лицо руками, Хенрик немного успокоился и пошел в гостиную.

Тарьяй сидел на диване, запрокинув голову и прижав что-то, обернутое белым полотенцем, к лицу. 

\- Что за дерьмо? - Хенрик кинулся к нему, нависая сверху и пытаясь посмотреть в глаза. Те были уставшими и грустными.

Ебаный черт. Хенрик ненавидел этот взгляд. Затравленный. Сломленный.

\- К нему прицепились какие-то отморозки, - пояснил Давид, показавшийся из коридора. - Меня не было рядом. Хорошо, что Румен вовремя подошел…

\- Какого черта он пошел куда-то один? Мы же, блядь, договаривались? - взвился Хенрик, найдя наконец объект для вымещения злости. У него чесались кулаки, а в поле зрения оказался только Давид. Даже упомянутого Румена не было видно. - Либо ты, либо я, либо хоть кто-нибудь, черт тебя раздери!

\- Мне нужно было остаться у химички - Давид выглядел виноватым. - Я просил его подождать, но ты его знаешь! Торопился к тебе. Решил сюрприз сделать.

\- Где его поймали? - Хенрик понял, что подраться не удастся и как-то сразу сдулся. Он вернулся к дивану и разрывался между выбором: то ли сесть рядом, то ли бухнуться на колени и молить о прощении. Что не уберег, не подстраховал.

\- Хватит говорить так, будто меня тут нет, - прогундосил из-под полотенца Му. - Все в порядке, Хенке. Что вы тут раздули…

\- Да уж я вижу, как в порядке, - зло бросил Хенрик и все же сел рядом. - Что они тебе сделали?

Видит Бог, он боялся задавать этот вопрос. Умом понимал, что ничего не произошло, но в мозгу тот час рисовались картины того, что могло произойти…

\- Их было человек шесть или семь, - Тарьяй убрал полотенце и развернул его, доставая оттаявший кусок мяса. Его нос выглядел удручающе, но, судя по всему, не был сломан. - Сначала прицепились, мол, что я педика играю. Фанаты, блядь. Издевались, автограф просили. Потом кто-то ляпнул, что видел наши фотки, будто мы с тобой и в жизни такие же. Один схватил меня за пальто, я психанул и двинул ему в челюсть. Не люблю, когда меня трогают, - Тарьяй нервно дернул плечом, будто оправдывался. Будто это, матьего, требовалось объяснять. - Ну и, результат ты видишь…

Хенрик бессильно сжимал кулаки, боясь прикоснуться к нему, порываясь куда-то бежать, кого-нибудь убить. Он еще никогда не чувствовал столь сильной жажды крови. Ему хотелось поймать каждого из этих ублюдков и медленно переломать им все кости. Все двести шесть ебаных костей. Или сколько их там. Медленно и со вкусом.

\- Герой хренов, - проворчал появившийся из соседней комнаты, видимо, спальни, Румен. - Привет, Хенке, - он кивнул Холму и уселся в кресло. - Я жопой почуял, что-то не так, когда увидел Давида у училки, а этого поблизости не оказалось.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Хенрик. Он накрыл рукой лежащую на диване ладонь Тарьяй и крепко сжал его пальцы. Те были холодными и мокрыми из-за мяса. - Может тебя показать врачу? - обратился он уже к Му. Тот протестующе помотал головой и поморщился.

\- Да нормально все. Голова просто болит, - вздохнул он, признавая свою слабость. - Поехали домой?

\- Хорошо, - долго уговаривать Холма не пришлось.

 

Уже подъезжая к своей квартире, он вдруг понял, что Тарьяй назвал ее «домом». И они поняли друг друга без слов. 

Конечно, в их жизни сейчас произошел конкретный пиздец, но вот эта мысль внезапно согрела душу.

 

\- Мне надо в душ, - Тарьяй был каким-то заторможенным. Он явно переживал. И переживал совершенно точно не из-за возможного фингала под глазом.

Его всегда заботило ебучее людское мнение. Реакция не все, что он делает. Отклик.

А сегодня он получил такой, блядь, отклик, который у кого угодно вызовет желание бросить все к ебеням. Что уж говорить о впечатлительном Му.

\- Я наберу тебе ванную, - принял решение Хенрик.

Он знал, что сегодня нужно срочно реабилитировать Тарьяй. Вытащить его из скорлупы, в которую тот снова бронировался из-за недалеких ублюдков, решивших, что будет забавно подкараулить малолетнюю звезду возле школы в безлюдном переулке.

Судя по всему, на самом деле, их не остановило бы и присутствие Давида. Румену, скорее всего, удалось воспользоваться эффектом неожиданности.

Впрочем, Хенрик все равно корил себя за то, что его не было рядом.

Он всегда, блядь, должен быть рядом с его мальчиком.

Каждую ебучую секунду.

Каждую.

 

Пока набиралась вода, он вернулся в коридор, где Тарьяй раздевался со скоростью черепахи. Это вселило в Холма нехорошие подозрения.

Хмуро сдвинув брови, он решил помочь, игнорируя слабые попытки к сопротивлению. 

\- Не дергайся ты, - рыкнул Хенрик, буквально сдирая с Му свитер, а следом и майку. Он обшарил внимательным взглядом каждый миллиметр тела, но ничего не обнаружил. Потом развернул Тарьяй спиной и еле слышно выругался. Под левой лопаткой расплывалось темное пятно. Синяк еще не налился в полную силу, но явно обещал оказаться болезненным. - Дерьмо.

\- Что там? - устало спросил Тарьяй. - Я, кажется, немного обтер спиной стену.

\- Сука, - Херик пытался держать себя в руках, но с каждой секундой это получалось у него все хуже. Его уже буквально колотило. - Синяк. Будет болеть, - пообещал он. Тарьяй только вздохнул и стал выпутываться из штанов.

\- Сделаешь мне кофе? - попросил он, раздевшись, наконец, донага. Трусы тоскливо висели в его руке. - С коньяком.

\- Конечно, - Холм мягко притянул его к себе, осторожно обнимая за спину, и поцеловал в висок. - Принесу тебе в ванную.

\- Спасибо, - от этого тихого голоса у Хенрика просто разрывалось сердце.

Да какого хуя.

Нет. Он этого так не оставит.

 

Хенрик не так давно жил один, но и раньше он редко просил отца о чем-то существенном. Свои проблемы еще лет с пятнадцати он привык решать самостоятельно. Но конкретно сейчас у него не возникло никаких угрызений совести, когда после приветствия отца, почти сразу ответившего на звонок, он спросил:

\- Па, можешь позвонить Бьерну Ольсену? Кажется, мне нужна его помощь.

\- Сын, - голос отца звучал удивленно, - зачем тебе понадобилась помощь шефа полиции?

 

Успокоив родителей и заручившись их согласием помочь, Хенрик немного успокоился. Хотя желание крушить и убивать в нем почти никуда не делось. Он мерил комнату шагами, словно тигр — свою клетку. Потом вспомнил, что обещал Тарьяй кофе и пошел на кухню.

Его все не покидали мрачные мысли о том, что могли сотворить те ублюдки с Тарьяй. И ведь таких было действительно много. Хенрик давно поддерживал ЛГБТ-сообщество и прекрасно знал, что гомофобия не только никуда не делась, но и ужесточается, принимает все более жесткие и жестокие формы под час.

На него внезапно навалилась усталость и груз ответственности за все то дерьмо, что он творил в последнее время. Прав был Тарьяй, им стоило быть куда осторожнее. Не только из-за карьеры. Му всего семнадцать. Это мало. Это охуительно мало для всего того, что они творили друг с другом.

Для всего, что бы ни творили друг с другом два парня. В любой херовой стране мира.

Тарьяй нужно было не просто беречь, его нужно было закрыть в спальне и не выпускать, не отпускать от себя ни на мгновение.

Но тот ни в жизни не стал бы сидеть взаперти. Тарьяй мог быть каким угодно впечатлительным, ранимым или закрытым. Но трусом он не был никогда.

Кофе закипел, и Хенрик чуть не прозевал его, вовремя успев сдвинуть турку. Он перелил напиток в чашку и прихватил с собой еще пару конфет. Му в жизни не стал бы пить черным кофе.

Тарьяй сидел, по пояс погрузившись в пенную воду, и выглядел как молодой греческий бог. От влажности его волосы вились и пушились. Уткнувшись в айфон, он что-то рассматривал, поджав губы.

\- Эй, - Хенрик улыбнулся и присел на бортик ванны. - Как ты?

\- Охуительно, - с неожиданной злостью ответил Тарьяй, поднимая глаза. - Просто, блядь, чудесно. Как же ты заебал со своим долбоебизмом, Холм.

\- Что стряслось? - Хенрик вопросительно вскинул брови, отставляя чашку на стиральную машину, понимая, что сейчас явно не кофе-тайм.

\- Меня сегодня поколотили какие-то ублюдки, потому что ты вечно не к месту палишь нас. Вы все, блядь, и ты, и Давид, все наши ебучие знакомые, палите нас. И что я вижу снова? - голосом Тарьяй можно лед было колоть. Или гвозди в крышку гроба вгонять.

Он показал экран своего телефона, где красовался пост из чьего-то инстаграм. Там было две фотографии. На одной — улыбающийся Холм, обнимающий русских фанаток. На другой — страница с автографом и пожеланием.

Страница, выдранная из блокнотика для заказов. Испещренная уродливыми сердечками и их именами. У Хенрика внутри все оборвалось.


	12. Глава двенадцатая. О том, как Булочка Жирафу звезды показывала.

Ладно, хорошо, Хенрик налажал. Такое уже случалось. Тарьяй дулся, бесился, сучил, но прощал.

Сейчас он, укутанный в банный махровый халат, сидел, насупившись, перед телевизором, где шел очередной сезон «Симпсонов», и с ненавистью ел пиццу, которую привезли минут пять назад.

Хенрик сидел рядом и чувствовал себя неуютно. Ворот футболки нещадно тер шею, резинка трусов отчего-то давила, а желание потрогать Тарьяй становилось просто нестерпимым.

\- Мы так и будем молчать? - он решил прощупать почву.

Тарьяй вздохнул и отложил недоеденный кусок в коробку. На его лице было выражение, ярко говорящее о том, как он не хотел впутываться во все это дерьмо. Нет уж, маленький, ты, блядь, впутался. По самые яйца.

\- Что тут обсуждать, Хенке? - он продолжал пялиться в телек, не желая встречаться взглядом с Холмом. - Я и до всего этого, - он неопределенно махнул рукой, - знал, что ты придурок.

\- Какого хрена? - неожиданно обиделся Хенрик. Хотя он давно научился не реагировать на подобные оскорбления. Но не от Тарьяй. - Так на черта ты со мной встречаешься, если я так плох?

\- Господи, как будто мы выбираем людей лишь потому, что они идеальны, - зло ответил Тарьяй и наконец повернул голову. Его взгляд был непередаваем. Горящий, злой, но при этом полный тоски и нежности одновременно. - Я выбрал тебя сразу, как только увидел. Можешь считать, что меня молнией шибануло. Боженька явился сверху и указал перстом, мол, вот это он. Бери. Забирай себе. Ты смотрел на меня как на рождественское чудо, хотя сам выглядел именно так. Как чертово мороженое. Или как огромный леденец. Тебя хотелось всего и сразу. Неужели ты думаешь, я тогда мог подозревать, каким ебланом ты окажешься?

Хенрик, оцепенев, слушал это признание. Ему казалось, из него по косточке вытягивают весь скелет и он превращается в одну огромную лужу.

\- Но ты вел себя как маленький засранец, - возмущение Холма было праведным и логичным. - Не подпускал к себе, словно я заразный! А когда я не выдержал и затащил тебя в ту подсобку, то просто сбежал!

\- Вот об этом я, блядь, и говорю, - Тарьяй зло сощурился. - Ты даже не понял, что я просто испугался. Ты был первым, кто… делал это со мной. И это вообще-то страшновато. Учитывая, что ты оказался парнем. И вся эта херня — все это реально страшно и тяжело, потому что у тебя было время привыкнуть к тому, что тебе нравятся парни. А на меня сначала свалилась херова популярность, а потом свалился ты. Со всеми твоими длинными ногами, волосами, глазами, губами. Ты вообще не понимаешь, какой эффект оказываешь на людей, да?

\- Не кипятись, - Хенрик широко улыбнулся и, протянув руку, погладил Тарьяй по щеке. Тот не отпрянул, но и за лаской привычно не потянулся. Засранец. - Я уже понял, что ты влюбился в меня с первого взгляда. - Му предсказуемо возмутился, но Хенрик приложил палец к его губам, намекая, чтобы он помолчал. - Со мной было то же самое. Думаешь, один ты был ошарашен? Одно дело знать в теории, что тебе могут нравиться парни. И совсем другое — встретить живого тебя. Ты выглядел как хренов херувим. Но твой поплывший взгляд… Я просто ночами спать не мог.

\- Прекрасно, что мы поделились этими флешбеками, - Тарьяй закатил глаза, - но это не меняет дела. Ты пиздец бесишь, Холм. Твои долбоебические поступки. Мы и без того у всех на виду, а ты творишь такую херню. И, предупреждая твое самоедство, я не считаю, что в случившемся сегодня виноват ты. Рано или поздно моя роль, наши роли, нашли бы подобный отклик в ограниченных умишках некоторых индивидуумов. Но ты только подливаешь масла в огонь. Мы решили держать все в тайне, но ты, блин, и воду в жопе не удержишь.

\- Ты такой красивый, когда злишься, - Хенрик продолжал улыбаться и гладить его по щеке. А Тарьяй, было заметно, распалялся все сильнее. - Даже с красным носом.

\- Ну вот, опять! Бесишь! - рявкнул Му и, увернувшись от прикосновения, толкнул Хенрика в грудь, вынуждая спиной упасть на диван. - Меня разрывает от желания придушить тебя и выебать одновременно.

Он навис над Холмом, сверкая потемневшим взглядом и заставляя кровь бежать по венам быстрее. Да все эритроциты в теле Хенрика сейчас стали чертовыми Флэшами.

\- И что ты выберешь? - утренняя боль в заднице вспомнилась особенно ярко, но предвкушение было куда сильнее и заглушало все призывы инстинктов самосохранения. Слишком уж хорошо ему было вчера.

\- Тебя, - выдохнул Тарьяй. - Я всегда выбираю тебя, придурок.

И он поцеловал Хенрика. Так, как, казалось, еще никогда не целовал. Грубовато, жестко, доминирующе. Нет, вчера было много всего. Но сейчас в Тарьяй говорила злость вперемешку с раздражением. А эта смесь было покрепче других. Их языки боролись за право оказаться в чужом рту. У Хенрика моментально слетели все тормоза. Он вцепился рукой в плечо Тарьяй, практически затаскивая его на себя, пуская между разведенных в стороны ног. Тому немного мешал халат, но он все равно лег просто идеально, как ебаный пазл. Выемка в выемку. Впадинка во впадинку. Господибожеблядь, просто совершенно.

Они увлеченно трахались языками, пока возбуждение не помутило мозги окончательно. Тарьяй приподнялся на локтях, снова заглядывая в глаза, и Хенрик почти утонул в них. Да даже в первый раз, когда он сломил сопротивление Му, сделал его своим, вогнал свой нефритовый стержень в его ножны, даже тогда это не было столь охуительно.

Отчасти потому, что Хенрик был немного пьян. Отчасти, из-за скованности Тарьяй. Но сейчас его мальчик точно преобразился. Он обрел уверенность в себе. Ту, которая становится присуща мужчине, когда он реализовал себя в койке. И теперь его Тарьяй стал слишком охуенным. Теперь его точно надо запереть и никому не показывать.

Потому что, ну, блядь. Это голодное выражение лица. Этот взгляд, обещающий, что тебя сейчас сладко выебут.

Черт возьми, это противозаконно. Как и весь Тарьяй Сандвик Му.

 

\- Сними халат, - попросил Хенрик, будто Тарьяй сам не мог додуматься. Впрочем, он выглядел сейчас таким возбужденным, что вполне вероятно, его мозг мог и отключиться. Му приподнялся, скинул одежду на пол и помог раздеться и Холму. А потом снова опустился. Теперь абсолютно голый и абсолютно возбужденный.

Пазл снова совпал идеально.

Ощущение горячего, твердого члена Тарьяй, задевавшего при каждом движении его собственный, разносило волны удовольствия по телу Хенрика. Просто охуительно.

Они снова целовались. Глубоко, жадно, даже грубо. Слишком грубо. Тарьяй кусался, тянул Хенрика за нижнюю губу, вылизывал ее, обсасывал, тянул за язык, чуть слышно рычал, буквально вибрируя от злости и напряжения.

Хенрик понимал, что злился тот по сути не на него, а на всю ситуацию в целом, на тех долбоебов, которые унизили его сегодня, на идиотизм Холма, на все сразу.

И Хенрик готов был потерпеть, дать своему мальчику выплеснуть эту жгучую обиду и ярость. Если этого не сделать, может стать хуже. Поэтому надо.

Тем более, что греха таить, это нереально заводило. Такой Тарьяй нереально заводил.

Сегодня он не нежничал, а просто целенаправленно брал свое. Теперь он не спрашивал, даст ли ему Хенрик. Взял бы в любом случае.

У Холма горела шея в том месте, где Тарьяй жгучими укусами оставлял свои следы. Это было, мать его, реально больно. Но в купе с удовольствием от соприкосновения каждого миллиметра их разгоряченной кожи это казалось допустимым. Нет. Не так. Это казалось охуенно-приятно-болезненно крутым.

Тарьяй откровенно лапал и щупал, цеплял за соски ногтями, заставляя вздрагивать и стонать, царапал, оставляя покрасневшие следы на бледной коже. Казалось, он намеренно хотел причинить боль, но при этом контролировал себя, чтобы не перейти границы.

Хенрик подозревал, какие черти кроются в этом омуте. Но что такое подозрения перед лицом ошеломляющей в своей откровенности реальности.

\- Хей, - Тарьяй облизнулся и погладил Холма по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя буквально задрожать. - Как бы я ни хотел трахнуть тебя прямо так, насухую, но нам нужна смазка.

\- Смотрите, какой взрослый, - сдавленно рассмеялся Хенрик и поиграл бровями. - Заботливый. Иди уже, так уж и быть, не буду начинать без тебя.

Тарьяй фыркнул и, быстро скатившись с него, ушел в спальню.

Хенрик обвел скучающим взглядом комнату, открывавшуюся в новом свете с этого ракурса. Нактнулся глазами на не занавешенное окно, в котором отражалось ночное небо Осло. Усыпанное мириадами звезд.

Неожиданно на фоне неба появилось лицо Тарьяй. Тот смотрел как наркоман на дозу. Жадно шарил взглядом по распростертому на диване Холму и тяжело дышал.

Хенрик перевел взгляд ниже, на подтянутый живот, на тяжелый, потемневший член, на курчавые волосы в паху. От этой естественной и в то же время завораживающей картины у него сладко засосало под ложечкой. Тарьяй выглядел божественно. Хенрик как-то не задумывался раньше, насколько хорошо тот сложен. Идеальный. И чертовски сексуальный.

Особенно сейчас, когда смотрел таким греховным взглядом и подрачивал свой член, будто его можно сделать еще крепче.

Господи. Сдохнуть можно.

\- Раздвинь ноги, - скомандовал Тарьяй и щелкнул крышкой тюбика.

Хенрик рвано выдохнул и отполз немного дальше, чтобы дать Му пространство, хотя на гребаном диване все равно было мало места для двоих здоровых парней. Тарьяй недовольно фыркнул и отвел ногу Холма еще больше в сторону, практически закинув на спинку дивана. Раскрыл его, блядь, как раковину. Ну охуеть теперь.

Устроившись между его ног снова, Тарьяй просунул руку ниже, нащупывая скользкими и прохладными от смазки пальцами горячую сжавшуюся дырку. Хенрика током прошибло. Вот прямо буквально. Как в книжках пишут. Просто волной по всему телу прошлось.

Несмотря на проявленную заботу, Тарьяй все же явно не собирался сегодня особенно церемониться. Он собственнически трахал Холма сначала одним, а потом и двумя пальцами, уверенно вгоняя их под немыслимым углом. Немыслимым хотя бы потому, что ему пришлось практически вывернуть кисть, чтобы с каждым движением доставать до ебучей простаты.

Вчера все было просто охренительно. Но вчера Хенрик был слишком опьянен происходящим. А сегодня напротив, чувствовал все слишком остро и реально.

Горячее дыхание навалившегося сверху Тарьяй. Его горячий член, вжавшийся в бедро. Его горячие пальцы, разъебывающие его бедную задницу.

Слишком горячо. Слишком реально. Слишком охуенно.

Все это было настолько слишком, что в груди Хенрика непрестанно рос огромный ком, от которого сжималось все. Подводило живот, подгибались пальцы на ногах, дрожали руки, цепляющиеся за вспотевшего Тарьяй. Тот, видимо, почувствовав, что Хенрика нехуево накрывает, заглянул ему в глаза, как-то демонически улыбнулся и поцеловал, заставив Холма позорно всхлипнуть. Впрочем, похуй. В постели между ними двоими не существовало ничего позорного.

\- А ты такой красивый, когда я тебя трахаю, - произнес Тарьяй, ответив на те слова Хенрика, и, подтянув его к себе за согнутую в колене многострадальную ногу, закинутую на спинку дивана, одним толчком, с нажимом преодолевая сопротивление мышц, вогнал свой член сразу до конца.

Хенрик громко вскрикнул, зажмурившись. Перед глазами поплыли темные пятна вперемешку со вспышками света. Он распахнул глаза, увидев миллионы звезд за окном, и почти задохнулся от очередного толчка Тарьяй.

Сейчас можно было бы и сдохнуть. Идеальный момент.

Но сдохнуть ему было суждено еще очень и очень не скоро. А в данный момент Тарьяй решил максимально приблизить его к самому краю, вколачивая в бедный диван и, кажется, сдвигая тот с места своими яростными толчками.

Он снова кусался, не оставляя на шее Холма ни сантиметра чистой кожи, совмещая боль от укусов с удовольствием от движений своего божественного члена глубоко внутри.

Хенрик понимал, что этот злой, агрессивный трах — своего рода сублимация. Это попытка Тарьяй справиться со стрессом. Но, мать его, если бы каждый стресс Тарьяй заканчивался таким сексом!

Чувствуя, что разрядка близка, что еще буквально несколько толчков, и его унесет к ебеням, Хенрик с трудом разлепил губы и спросил:

\- Хочешь, - ему пришлось перевести дыхание из-за очередной фрикции, - хочешь снова кончить мне на лицо?

Тарьяй ошеломленно взглянул на него и замер. Сейчас особенно сильно ощущалось, как дрожали его руки, на которые пришелся весь основной вес его тела. Он весь дрожал. Тоже готов был вот-вот кончить. По его вискам катились крупные капли пота. А на руках вздулись вены. От этой картины у Хенрика полетели предохранители.

\- Нет, - выдохнул наконец Тарьяй. - Сейчас я хочу в тебя. А позже ты трахнешь меня, потом отсосешь и вот тогда я кончу тебе на лицо.

\- Блядь, - Хенрик закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с накатившей волной возбуждения. Она вот сейчас явно была лишней, потому что и без нее был пиздец. Вот прям да, определенно лишней. Но Тарьяй уже снова начал двигаться, заставляя диван скрипеть под напором своего охуенного члена. И Хенрик просто не выдержал.

Кто бы, сука, смог не кончить от всего этого вот.

Кончал он долго. По крайней мере, ему казалось, что это длилось бесконечно. Пока Тарьяй дотрахивал свое, пока кончал сам, упав сверху, уткнувшись губами в искусанную шею, пока гладил по бокам и успокаивал, потому что Хенрика пиздец колотило.

\- Ебануться, - резюмировал Тарьяй, когда они немного пришли в себя и лежали, почти прилипнув друг к другу.

Холм был с ним абсолютно согласен, но сил, чтобы озвучить хоть что-то, у него попросту не осталось. Он чувствовал, как между бедер вытекает сперма Тарьяй, лениво гладил его взмокшую широкую спину и смотрел в окно на звезды. Миллионы, мириады звезд.

А по телевизору все так же шли бесконечные «Симпсоны». Такие же вечные, как ебаная вселенная.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Признаюсь, в середине главы меня настиг кризис жанра, а потом к дивану подошел голый Тарьяй и понеслась.


	13. Глава тринадцатая. О том, как Булочка потрясла своими булочками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Снова порно, ага. Но кто бы удержался после танцев Тарьяй.  
> Точно не я и Хенке.

Открыв глаза утром, Хенрик еще минут десять приходил в себя. Они трахались часов до пяти точно. Тарьяй, маленький засранец, был просто ненасытен. И хоть это Хенрик пахал весь остаток ночи, у него было стойкое ощущение, что выебали именно его. 

\- Проснись и пой! - ухмыляющийся и абсолютно довольный Му появился в дверях спальни с мокрыми после душа волосами. Вот серьезно, Хенрика трахнули всего раз, а у него задница болела так, будто там все еще был огромный баклажан. Этого же ебали всю ночь, а он такой бодрый, что хоть сейчас в космос отправляй.

\- Прекрати так светиться, - Хенрик прикрыл глаза рукой, будто Тарьяй действительно ослеплял. - Лучше будь хорошим бойфрендом, сделай мне кофе.

\- Я полагал, что будучи хорошим бойфрендом, должен сделать тебе минет, - Тарьяй откровенно потешался. Вот же сучка.

\- Ты к моему члену неделю не притронешься, - пробурчал Холм и прислушался к себе. Все тело ломило. Но эта ломота была такой охуительно приятной. Удовлетворяющей.

\- Ага, конечно. - Хенрик не видел, но мог поспорить, что Тарьяй закатил глаза. Поэтому вытащил руку из-под одеяла и показал ему средний палец. Тот только фыркнул. - Ладно, так уж и быть, сделаю тебе кофе и завтрак. Будешь должен!

\- Через неделю отработаю, - ответил Хенрик и услышал, как Тарьяй рассмеялся уже из коридора.

Ладно, кому он врал. Отдохнуть хотя бы до вечера.

Впрочем, кто в его возрасте мог бы жаловаться на обилие секса.

Ох, да. Мне двадцать один и меня затрахал мой семнадцатилетний бойфренд. Серьезно? Да в их возрасте отношения и сводились к перманентной ебле.

Сладко потянувшись, до хруста в спине, Хенрик все же скатился с кровати и пошел в душ.

 

\- Работаешь сегодня? - Тарьяй ел как не в себя. Он смолотил уже глазунью из трех яиц и теперь поглощал один за одним бутерброды с холодной курицей, которую им дала Сив.

\- Да, до трех, - Хенрик кивнул. - Не забыл, что в четыре встречаемся у Юлие?

\- Забудешь такое, - хмыкнул Тарьяй. - Кстати, - он потеребил в пальцах салфетку, - в выходные мама звала к ним с отцом на ужин. Ты сможешь?

\- Почему я должен не смочь? - удивился Хенрик, заметив, как нервничал Му, задавая свой вопрос, который, наверняка, гонял в голове уже пару дней.

\- Ну, мы только начали встречаться, и все это слишком быстро, - Тарьяй дернул шеей и ссутулился. - Конечно, вы давно знакомы. А учитывая, что они были с нами на съемках…

\- И видели мой голый зад, ага, - рассмеялся Хенрик. - Слушай, я вполне могу пойти на ужин к твоим как друг, как коллега. Если ты не готов, мы можем не афишировать наших отношений? - он вопросительно вздернул брови. Конечно у Холма сейчас было такое состояние, что хотелось орать всему миру о своем счастье, но родители Тарьяй — это личное дело Тарьяй. Только его выбор.

\- Нет, мама уже знает, - Тарьяй торопливо облизнул губы и откусил приличный кусок от бутерброда. Куда же ты, маленький, ты же подавишься! - Я рассказал ей после нашего первого раза, - добавил он с полным ртом.

\- После «Sun valley»? - удивился Хенрик, не ожидавший, что Тарьяй так откровенен с матерью. Впрочем, между ним и Сив существовало не менее доверительные отношения.

\- После кладовки, - выдавил Тарьяй и все же поперхнулся, закашлялся и покраснел. Хенрик поспешил на помощь, несильно стукнул по спину, памятуя о синяке, и погладил по плечам. Когда Му расслабился и откашлялся, он вернулся на свой стул и внимательно посмотрел на Тарьяй.

\- То есть ты, маленький гаденыш, - произнес он укоризненно, - заставил меня пару месяцев сходить с ума, думая, что я тебе не интересен, а сам при этом даже матери рассказал? И что же ты ей сказал? - добавил ворчливо.

\- Я был настолько ошеломлен этим, - Тарьяй схватил стакан сока, который налил себе Хенрик, и в три глотка опустошил до середины. - Ну, то есть мы с тобой целовались на съемках и все такое, - на «все такое» Хенрик саркастично ухмыльнулся и приподнял брови. - Но тогда это был наш первый поцелуй. Первый поцелуй Хенке и Тарьяй. А я испугался, струсил и сбежал, как дебил. Поэтому я позвонил маме, вывалил на нее свою сопливую историю и решил, что нам лучше не быть вместе. Героем захотел побыть. Хах.

\- Сбежал ты точно, как дебил, - утвердительно кивнул Хенрик и уцепил Тарьяй за руку, сжимая его пальцы. - Почему ты думал, что нам лучше не быть вместе?

\- Я, - Тарьяй сначала смутился, отвел взгляд, а потом с вызовом посмотрел Холму в глаза, - я подумал, что стану для тебя временным увлечением. Поэтому игнорировал каждый раз, когда мы встречались. Но в тот вечер, там в бассейне, когда я решил, что ты утонул, я понял… я молился всем чертовым богам, которых знал, что если ты откроешь глаза, будешь дышать, то я скажу тебе о своих чувствах, удержу рядом, чего бы мне это не стоило.

\- Я открыл глаза, но ты снова струсил, психанул и убежал, - Хенрик мягко улыбнулся. У него в груди расползалось что-то огромное и теплое, что затапливало его изнутри целиком. Кажется, какие-то философы называли это счастьем?

\- Ага, - Тарьяй шмыгнул носом и придвинулся ближе, боднув Хенрика в грудь головой. Тот обнял его и притянул к себе, почти перетащив на колени. Му совершенно не сопротивлялся и забрался на них сам. - Тебе пора привыкнуть, что я всегда сначала психую, а потом сдаюсь. Просто не могу тебе сопротивляться.

Они оба рассмеялись. Хенрик гладил теплую спину Тарьяй, чувствуя необычайный прилив нежности. Потом он чуть отстранил Му от себя, приподнял его лицо за подбородок и легко поцеловал.

Они целовались нежно, почти целомудренно, без языков. Просто ласкались, балдея от блаженства. 

Пока не позвонил Давид.

 

Рабочее время пролетело почти незаметно. Мама, конечно, устроила допрос, и пришлось ей все рассказать. Но обещала пока не звонить родителям Тарьяй. Как оказалось, она периодически созванивалась с его матерью. Чудесно. У Хенрика столько откровений случилось за этот день.

Бьерн Олсен, к слову, оказался отличным мужиком. Во-первых, позвонил сам. Во-вторых, задавал вопросы по существу. В-третьих, пообещал помочь без огласки.

Хенрик понимал, что действовать фактически за спиной у Тарьяй было не особо хорошо. Но он пока не сделал ничего конкретного. А хотелось поймать ублюдков и принести их Тарьяй на подносе. Хотелось быть взрослым и разумным. Хотелось быть мужиком.

Но на деле, его начинало трясти всякий раз, как только вспоминал о случившемся. Хвала небесам, сам Тарьяй довольно быстро оправился от этого дерьма. По крайней мере, хотелось верить.

Давид пообещал забрать его после школы и проводить в офис Юлие, где должна была встретиться вся съемочная группа.

Лишь войдя в кабинет Андем и заметив много новых лиц явно мусульманской наружности, Хенрик победно вскинул руку и воскликнул:

\- Йес! Ну что, болваны, гоните мои денежки!

\- А я, между прочим, на тебя ставила! - посетовала Ульрикке. - Хотя мы еще ничего не знаем.

\- Ну конечно, - ухмыльнулся Хенрик, падая на свободный стул. Тарьяй пока не было видно, поэтому он придвинул к себе еще один и сложил на него вещи. Застолбил. - Давайте, активнее, я жду свои родненькие кроны.

\- Иман, а ты сама как думаешь, сезон твой? - спросила Йозефина.

\- О, дорогая, - Иман коварно улыбнулась, - мы ведь все прекрасно знаем, что про кого бы Юлие не снимала, сезон все равно будет о тебе!

Все до единого в комнате расхохотались. Хенрик даже не сразу обратил внимание, что на пороге кабинета появились Давид и Тарьяй. Блядский боженька, они виделись всего каких-то шесть-семь часов назад, а Хенрик успел забыть, как прекрасен его маленький. Его сдобная Булочка. Они обменялись взглядами, кричащими громче всяких слов. Тарьяй проскользнув к нему, попутно здороваясь с друзьями. Давид уселся где-то у входа.

\- Привет, - негромко выдохнул Му. Он поднял вещи Хенрика и не стал отдавать тому, а положил себе на колени.

В комнате было полно новых людей. Часть из них Хенрик знал, часть же оказалась абсолютна не знакома. Поэтому проявлять при них чувства все же не стоило.

\- Все хорошо? - он повернул голову и смерил Тарьяй долгим взглядом, от которого тот пошел красными пятнами.

\- Прекрати уже пялиться, идиот, - прошипел Тарьяй и спихнул куртку Холма ему в руки. Засмущался.

\- Хочу и пялюсь, - нахально ответил Хенрик, но все же отвернулся, даже не пыталась скрыть удовлетворенную улыбку. Он обожал смущать Тарьяй.

Вскоре пришла сама Юлие, и всеобщая суматоха стихла.

 

Час спустя Хенрик собирал свои заслуженные кроны со всех спорщиков. Он знал, что Эвену с Исаком уделят какое-то внимание в сезоне, но был рад, что не его сделали главным героем. Да, у персонажа был потенциал. Но сам Хенрик по большей части хотел для них с Тарьяй большего. А не застрять навечно в этой истории. Да и свободное время им двоих сейчас требовалось в куда больших количествах.

После обсуждения все разбрелись кто куда, но Хенрик не выпускал Тарьяй из виду. Он знал, что у Му сегодня снова репетиция, и был намерен сопровождать его от и до. Хоть за ручку домой вести. Похуй.

Тарьяй, впрочем, не особо возражал. Попрощавшись с Давидом, он кивнул так же остальным, и они вдвоем двинулись вверх по улице. Хенрик отстал, чтобы завязать шнурки, а когда поднял голову, обомлел.

Нет, он, конечно, уже видел Тарьяй в скинни. Но не с такого, мать его, ракурса. И не тогда, когда сладкие булочки так красиво перекатывались при каждом шаге.  
Святой Иисус, святое дерьмо, святые все, держите его семеро.

Прибавив шагу, он нагнал Му и смачно шлепнул его по заднице. Тарьяй аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

\- Ты охренел? - он ошарашенно уставился на Холма, а потом покрутил головой. Они шли по маленькой узкой улочке, где никого больше не виднелось. - А если бы кто увидел?

\- Не удержался, - ухмыльнулся Хенрик, не чувствуя за собой никакой вины.

\- С кем я связался, - Тарьяй закатил глаза. Хенрик улыбнулся и взял его руку.

 

В этом их театре-антитеатре сегодня было как-то темновато. Будто свет за неуплату отключили, ей Богу.

Хенрик кивнул знакомому уже парню с залысинами и щетиной, который был на две головы ниже него, но, похоже, являлся авторитетом для Тарьяй. Они сразу же принялись что-то обсуждать, жестикулировать и смеяться.

Даже не пытаясь вникнуть, Холм снова уселся на облюбованное в прошлый раз место и достал телефон. В последние дни столько всего происходило, что до социальных сетей руки почти не доходили. Он проверил, не случилось ли очередного пиздеца, который мог бы расстроить Тарьяй. В этом плане обошлось. Фаны шумели, строили теории, отмечали его на куче совершенно странных снимков, активно форсили скриншоты из сериала. Это было дико, мило и стабильно.

Удовлетворив любопытство, он лайкнул несколько маминых записей, добрался до Матиаса, потом рандомно пошарился по хештегам. Убив таким образом около получаса, он наконец решил обратить внимание на сцену. Потому что, судя по включившейся музыке, там начиналось что-то интересное. Басы, к слову, были довольно ужасные. Эпилептичные какие-то. Тарьяй стоял посредине и разминал шею. Удивленно вскинув брови, Хенрик уставился на него, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий.

Но к такому его жизнь точно не готовила. 

Серьезно.

Он видел Тарьяй всяким. Счастливым, расстроенным, страстным, обдолбанным даже. Но таким психом — никогда.

Он танцевал так странно. Рвано. Хаотично. Бешено. Но в то же время вся эта вакханалия движений складывалась в удивительно завораживающую картину.

Да, наверное, остальным это могла показаться забавным.

Но у Хенрика случился пожар в районе ширинки.

Музыка остановилась, а он все еще не мог прийти в себя. Вспоминал дыхательные упражнения из курсов молодых родителей, куда как-то раз попал, проспорив друзьям. Они помогали. Но слабо.

Да, блядь, он лучше бы родил, чем вот это вот все.

На сцену тем временем выперли теннисный стол.

И только Хенрик решил, что немного успокоился, как перед его взглядом замаячила подпрыгивающая задница Тарьяй.

Что, блядь?

Его настигло чувство дежавю.

Этот блядененок собирается так трясти своей жопой перед зрителями?

А Тарьяй так активно прыгал, его ягодицы так активно в такт подпрыгивали вместе с ним, будто от этого зависела судьба мира.

Будь мир в их, кхм, руках, он точно оказался бы спасен. Потому что блядские ягодицы очень уж старались.

Не выдержав, Хенрик поднялся и на занемевших ногах двинулся к сцене. Тарьяй заметил его, спиной, не иначе, и повернул голову. Щеки раскраснелись, волосы растрепались, а жопа призывно манила.

Ох, и нарвалась ты на неприятности, малышка.

\- Ребят, мне нужен перерыв, - Тарьяй все понял без слов по одному лишь выражению лица Хенрика. - Репетируйте пока без меня сцены.

Ему что-то согласно ответили, но Холм уже не прислушивался. Он двинулся в сторону гримерки, в которую они скидывали верхнюю одежду. Тарьяй, словно привязанный, шел следом.

Оказавшись внутри, он быстро заметил кресло возле гримерного столика и уселся в него, предоставив Тарьяй самому заботиться о том, чтобы запереть дверь.

\- Сюда иди, - он произнес это отрывисто, понимая, что на связное предложение его силы воли просто не хватит.

Му покорно пошел, облизывая губы. Он тоже явно завелся. Интересно только, от чего именно? От репетиции или от реакции Хенрика?

\- Ложись, - велел этот самый Хенрик, кивая на свои колени. Тарьяй его явно не понял, поэтому Холм нетерпеливо дернул его за руку, вынуждая упасть задницей кверху.

Вот так. Идеально.

Круглая, подтянутая задница оказалась прямо перед ним. Затянутая в темную джинсу. Такая соблазнительная. Хенрик с удовольствием погладил ее ладонью, сжал и удовлетворенно выдохнул.

Тарьяй хмыкнул и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней. Это он зря. У Хенрика аж в глазах потемнело.

Погладив задницу снова, будто примериваясь своей огромной ладонью, он вдруг замахнулся и звонко шлепнул.

Тарьяй был готов и не готов к этому. Он взвился, видимо удар оказался довольно чувствительным.

\- По нежнее можно? - прошипел он, успокаиваясь.

\- Хотел по нежнее, надо было оставаться с той стороны двери, - резонно ответил Хенрик и снова ударил его.

Господи, бить по этой задницей было совершенно нереальным удовольствием. Ладонь буквально отскакивала, как от мяча. Такого же упругого.

Пиздец.

С каждым ударом собственная похоть разгоралась с невероятной силой. А член Тарьяй красноречиво упирался в бедро Хенрика. Понимая, что больше не протянет, он, смачно шлепнув напоследок, приласкал драгоценную задницу и стянул с себя Му. Тот пошатывался и смотрел расфокусированным взглядом.

Вот блядища. Кайфовал от порки. Просто чудесно.

Не то чтобы Хенрик ожидал слез, но вот на такую откровенную реакцию уж точно не рассчитывал.

Впрочем, не особо он и думал в тот момент.

В поисках удобного места, он бросил короткой взгляд на комнату, гримерный столик показался ему самым надежным. К тому же, огромное зеркало с подсветкой по бокам так и манило…

Раздетый по пояс, с болтающими в районе лодыжек джинсами и трусами, Тарьяй упирался ладонями в этот столик, пока Хенрик позади с похабными звуками вылизывал его зад.

Ягодицы горели алым, и это был самый прекрасный цвет, что когда-либо удавалось увидеть Холму.

Он старался добавить как можно больше слюны, увлажнить по максимуму, потому что не смотря на всю их озабоченность, смазку они с собой на улицу пока не брали. А стоило, видимо, задуматься.

Так как всю прошлую ночь, Тарьяй провел, что называется, не смыкая ног, сейчас его анус был довольно расслаблен. Хенрик потер его пальцем, втирая слюну, и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с новой волной возбуждения. 

Поднявшись, он одной рукой крепко ухватил Тарьяй за бедро, а во вторую взял собственный член. В отражении в зеркале Му смотрел на него безумным взглядом. Блядь. Почему они раньше не додумались трахнуться перед зеркалом? Тарьяй должен был видеть, как он прекрасен в этот момент. Да похоже, он сам перся от собственной сексуальности. Маленький нарцисс.

Хенрик направил член и с нажимом вставил, смачно шлепнув яйцами под конец. Тарьяй вздрогнул и приоткрыл рот. Холм наклонился вперед, впечатывая его в столик, и сунул в этот рот два пальца. Он был сейчас пиздец как глубоко внутри Тарьяй, и ощущать одновременно жаркую тесноту его задницы и мокрую теплоту рта казалось просто убийственно.

Наигравшись с языком Му, Хенрик вернул руки на его бедра и отошел на шаг назад. Он вытащил член почти полностью, оставляя внутри только головку, и наблюдай за реакцией Тарьяй. Тот смотрел Холму прямо в глаза и тяжело дышал открытым ртом. Из уголка стекала капелька слюны. Это выглядело так по-блядски развратно, что Хенрик ухмыльнулся.

\- Смотришься как шлюшка сейчас, - сказал он и резко вставил член до конца. Тарьяй охнул, покраснел и ошеломленно уставился одновременно. Хенрик не дал ему собрался с мыслями и ответить, потому что тут же начал трахать его с таким остервенением, словно последний секс случился у них не в пять утра сегодня, а в прошлом веке.

Столик под весом Тарьяй ходил ходуном, зеркало угрожающе заскрипело, и Му пришлось схватиться за него, чтобы удержать. На поверхности тут же остались влажные следы. Хенрик тоже вспотел. Весь. Пот, казалось, стекал даже по члену. Но такая мелочь не могла его сейчас остановить. Да ворвись кто-то к ним в гримерку, это тоже вряд ли заставило бы их прерваться.

Его так точно. Тарьяй бы, смущенно прикрываясь, так и убежал с хуем в заднице и Хенриком в прицепе.

Сюрреалистичность этой картины необъяснимо возбудила Холма еще сильнее. Чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, он немного замедлился, наклонился вперед и приласкал абсолютно мокрый от смазки и абсолютно твердый член Тарьяй. Тот застонал, прикрывая глаза, но Хенрик очередным мощным толчком заставил его их распахнуть.

\- Смотри, - велел он. - Хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, когда я буду кончать внутри. И когда будешь кончать ты.

\- Ну охуеть теперь, - Тарьяй капризно дернул плечом, но послушался.

Он не закрывал глаза, пока Хенрик делал последние движения, доводя их обоих до херова одновременного оргазма. У Холма это получалось легко. Тарьяй же еще предстояло научиться.

Он выгнулся красивой дугой, когда Хенрик подхватил его под живот, чуть приподнимая, чтобы войти так абсолютно глубоко, как только было возможно физически.

Они громко застонали, когда Тарьяй кончил, забрызгивая столик и зеркало перед собой, и когда тисками своей задницы сжал член Хенрика, не оставляя тому ни малейшего шанса.

 

Обессиленно соскользнув на пол, они так и сидели, словно в сцепке, не в силах пошевелиться. И лишь голоса за дверью вынудили их немного прийти в себя.

\- Вот черт, - Хенрика огляделся в поисках того, чем можно было вытереться. Взгляд упал на упаковку каких-то салфеток, судя по всему, для снятия макияжа или грима. Что-то вроде того.

\- Скотина, - простонал Тарьяй, отползая от него в сторону. - Вот не мог дотерпеть до дома.

\- Ты сам дал, - ухмыльнулся Хенрик. Он достал несколько салфеток, вытер член, потом, достав еще парочку, потянулся и вытер залитую спермой задницу Тарьяй.

\- Боже, прекрати, я сам! - Кто бы мог подумать? Смущаться после того, как тебя только что трахнули. Тарьяй такой Тарьяй. - Ты бы видел свое лицо, когда к нам подошел. Я думал, трахнешь прямо на сцене.

\- Да это пиздец какой-то, а не спектакль! - праведно возмутился Хенрик. - Ты себя со стороны не видел. Такой тверк там устроил.

\- О мой бог, - Тарьяй закатил глаза и с трудом поднялся на ноги. - Это просто ты грязный извращенец. Не смей являться на представления.

\- Как будто я бы и так смог, - фыркнул Хенрик, натягивая джинсы обратно. - Ты заляпал все зеркало, кстати.

\- Вижу, - скривился Тарьяй. - Надо было хотя бы на пол хоть.

\- Ты выглядел таким довольным, когда кончал на него, - пошло ухмыльнулся Холм.

\- Надо было не так охуенно трахать, - проворчал Му, вытаскивая еще порцию салфеток. Часть он протянул Хенрику. - Давай, вдвоем быстрее справимся.

Посмеиваясь, тот принялся за работу, ловя в отражении сосредоточенное выражение лица Тарьяй. Но как бы тот ни старался, довольная улыбка все же растягивала его губы, прорываясь наружу. Воспользовавшись моментом, Хенрик быстро поцеловал его в шею, заставив зардеться.

\- Давай быстрее, - наигранно проворчал Тарьяй. - И окно открой. Здесь прет сексом, как в нашей спальне с утра.

Хенрик рассмеялся и выполнил указание.

Минут через пять они закончили, собрали вещи и вышли в коридор, где почти нос к носу столкнулись с одним из коллег Тарьяй.

Кажется, его звали Шон. А может Джон. Похуй.

Кивнув друг другу на прощание, они двинулись по коридору и почти добрались до выхода, когда в спину им прилетело полное возмущения:

\- Кто, блядь, прикончил все салфетки?


	14. Глава четырнадцатая. О том, как пьяному Жирафу что-то в голову ударило.

Пока Хенрик варил кофе, Тарьяй умывался.

Процедура у него была довольно длительная. Своего рода ритуал. Он тщательно ухаживал за проблемной кожей, поэтому постоянно проводил в ванной не менее получаса. Все боялся, что от юношеских прыщей могут потом рубцы остаться. Холм только посмеивался.

Впрочем, кожа на щеках у Тарьяй была такой мягкой и нежной, что порой и не скажешь, что парень. И уж точно не хотелось, чтобы с возрастом на ней остались следы. О себе Хенрик особо не парился. Он знал, что с него все слезет, как только он возьмет себя в руки и займется питанием.

Но, как это обычно бывает, Хенрик никак не хотел брать себя в руки.

Сегодня Му копался дольше обычного. Убрав кофейник с плиты, Хенрик пошел в ванную.

Тарьяй мыл руки, попутно строя себе рожицы в зеркале. На нем, как и на самом Хенрике, были только трусы, поэтому взору открывалась бледная спина, испещренная алыми царапинами и засосами. Да уж, кое-кто ночью хорошо постарался. Ладно, они оба.

Хенрик улыбнулся и подошел сзади, обнимая Тарьяй всем своим телом. Они были уже почти одного роста. Еще год-другой и разница станет практически не заметна. Куда ты растешь, маленький.

Тарьяй откинулся спиной на грудь Холма и ответно улыбнулся в зеркале. Хенрик провел носом по волосам у него за ухом, с шумом потянул воздух, вдыхая аромат шампуня и теплой кожи, а потом обхватил руки Тарьяй своими.

Он бережно намыливал его ладони, наблюдая за Му в отражении. Нежно касался каждого пальца, между ними, массировал ладони. Потом потянул их под струю теплой воды, держа там и баюкая в своих руках. Тарьяй удовлетворенно улыбался. Его щеки слегка порозовели, сам он был расслаблен и явно чувствовал себя под защитой.

Хенрик все держал их руки под ласкающими струями, поглаживая большими пальцами бархатистую кожу ладоней Тарьяй. Тот откинул голову на плечо Холму и повернулся, чтобы Хенрик тут же поцеловал его.

В этом действии, в их поцелуе было столько интимности, доверия, столько откровенности, что в груди щемило от нежности.

Выключив воду, Хенрик развернул Тарьяй спиной к раковине, и тот уперся в нее задницей, шире расставив ноги и подпуская Холма как можно ближе.

Их члены все еще стояли от утренней эрекции, и прикосновения через ткань казались слишком чувствительными и одуряюще приятными.

Хенрик глубоко, с языком целовал Тарьяй, поглаживая его плечи, пока тот перебирал спутанные волосы на голове Холма.

И чем глубже становился поцелуй, тем выше поднималась температура в ванной.

\- Хей, - пробормотал Тарьяй, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы перевести дыхание. - Это все чертовски круто, но у меня дико болит задница, если честно.

\- У меня тоже, - Хенрик тихо рассмеялся и уткнулся носом ему в шею. - Я просто хочу трогать тебя. Это можно?

\- Господи, блядь, так спрашиваешь, будто я в суд на тебя подать могу, - Тарьяй закатил глаза в своей привычной манере и облизнул губы. - Что насчет старой-доброй дрочки?

\- Как маленькие? - ухмыльнулся Хенрик, нащупывая через ткань трусов заметно окрепший член Тарьяй.

\- Давай ты не будешь употреблять таких прилагательных, пока щупаешь мой хуй? - фыркнул Му, накрывая ладонью пах Холма. Эти прикосновения через ткань были чертовскими горячими и возбуждающими.

\- Хорошо, - покорно согласился Хенрик, - буду всегда щупать твой хуй молча.

\- Вот и правильно, - рассмеялся Тарьяй. - Блядь, какой ты огромный. Люблю твой член.

Они возбужденно терлись друг о друга, как два перевозбужденных подростка. Впрочем, недалеко от них и ушли.

Тарьяй сжимал член Хенрика через мягкий хлопок, натягивал ткань, чтобы та подчеркивала контуры и горячо шептал в ухо:

\- Ебать, какой же у тебя охеренный хуй, Холм. Не представляешь просто. Со мной пиздец творится, как вижу его. Как ебучая нимфоманка ведусь. Такой толстый, длинный…

\- Тарьяй, - Хенрика от этих слов просто вело. Он расставил ноги шире, уперевшись одной рукой в стену за Тарьяй, а второй цепляясь за его плечо.

\- Что, «Тарьяй»? - горячий шепот буквально обжигал ухо. - Хочешь кончить, Холм?

\- Хочу, - Хенрик прочти прохныкал это. Прикрыв глаза, он запрокинул голову, кайфуя от наглых и настойчивых пальцев, поглаживающих его по всей длине.

\- Тогда попроси, - выдохнул Тарьяй и обвел языком ушную раковину по контуру, оставляя влажные следы на пылающей коже. Вот же бляденок.

\- Дай мне кончить, - покорно попросил Хенрик, пытаясь справиться с участившимся дыханием. - Подрочи мне. Нам вместе.

\- Люблю, когда ты такой послушный, - удовлетворенно ответил Му и освободил оба их члена из трусов. Прохладный воздух тут же обласкал набухшую плоть, и Хенрик застонал сквозь зубы.

Тарьяй, не теряя времени, облизал пальцы и обхватил ладонью оба их члена, предварительно размазав выступившую смазку по коже. Это было нестерпимо мало. Трение причиняло дискомфорт. Но возбуждение накатывало с такой силой, что от легкой боли становилось только приятнее.

Хенрик чувствовал, как его бедра дрожали от напряжения и возбуждения. Он и сам весь дрожал, буквально вибрировал, дергался всем телом навстречу плавным, таким правильным движениям руки Тарьяй.

Верно говорят, что девчонка никогда не сможет отсосать или отдрочить так, как это может сделать другой парень, который хоть раз дрочил себе сам. Который знал, как именно нужно, как было бы приятно.

Тарьяй уж точно знал.

Они оба не продержались долго. Кончили, уперевшись лбами и задыхаясь от собственного рваного дыхания, обмениваясь судорожными вдохами и всхлипами.

\- А еще, - добавил Тарьяй, как только они выровняли дыхание и стояли обнявшись, - я люблю тебя.

Хенрик улыбнулся и развернул Му обратно к раковине.

\- Люблю тебя тоже, - ответил он, снова включая воду. - Впрочем, когда ты послушный, я люблю даже больше.

\- Засранец, - Тарьяй попытался закатить глаза, но слишком широко улыбался, чтобы это выглядело по-настоящему раздраженно.

Хенрик боднул его носом в макушку, вынуждая наклонить голову, и целовал в шейные позвонки, пока опять бережно мыл его руки.

 

В праздном шатании и ничегонеделании они провели несколько часов. Устроили марафон «Назад в будущее», заказали пиццу и валялись на диване.

\- Что бы ты сделал, встретив себя будущего? - спросил Тарьяй, облизнув томатный соус с пальцев.

\- Ну, во-первых, я решил бы, что просто встретил кого-то очень похожего на меня взрослого, - Хенрик пожал плечами. - В реальной жизни же так не бывает. Ты не встречаешь что-то нереальное и не думаешь сразу, о, вот это вот оно «нереальное». Твой мозг сначала пытается придумать какое-то рациональное объяснение происходящему. В первую очередь, ты думаешь, что это совпадение, розыгрыш, галлюцинация, да что угодно, только не то, что это нереальное реально. Вот встретишь своего двойника из параллельной вселенной, и то решишь, что тебя родители в детстве наебали, а не то, что это какой-то пространственно-временной континуум, например.

\- Ну, не знаю, - Тарьяй вытянул ноги, закинув их на колени Хенрику. - По-моему, современный кинематограф настолько подготовил нас ко встрече с нереальным, что вполне логично предположить, что мы, встретив это в обычной жизни, уже не испугаемся, не удивимся, а просто отнесемся с интересом, или, в крайнем случае, примем как данность.

\- В том-то и дело, что кино слишком запутало нас! - Хенрик обхватил щиколотку Тарьяй и принялся неспешно ее поглаживать. - Да, мы стали гораздо проще относиться к оборотням, инопланетянам, путешествиям во времени. Но в то же время кино путает наш мозг, говоря о том, что все это выдумка, хорошая, качественная, но выдумка.

\- Не согласен, - хмыкнул Тарьяй и потянулся за тренькнувшим телефоном, прервавшем их дискуссию. - О, сегодня у Румена вечеринка. Обещал даже моделей позвать.

\- Вечеринка у школьника, что может быть чудеснее, - Хенрик закатил глаза. - Хочешь пойти?

\- Я мало вижусь с друзьями, - Тарьяй пожал плечами. - И я думал, что мы сходим вместе.

\- Полагаешь, мне будет интересно тусить с малышней? - Холм намеренно дразнил его, наблюдая за реакцией. Но засранец быстро все раскусил. Вот в кого такой умный пошел, а?

\- Трахаться с малышней тебе интересно, так что и потусишь, не переломишься, - Тарьяй вырвал ногу из рук Хенрика и лягнул его в бедро.

\- Трахаться мне интересно не со всей малышней, - Хенрик похабно подвигал бровями.

\- В твоих интересах, чтобы это так и оставалось, - с наигранной угрозой произнес Му и надавил ногой Холму на пах, как бы намекая.

Хенрик расхохотался и, подхватив босую ступню Тарьяй, звонко поцеловал его в пятку.

К удивлению Хенрика, вечеринка оказалась вполне приличной. Впрочем, это давно известная истина, если у тебя есть деньги, неважно, сколько тебе лет, всегда найдутся цыпочки, клюющие на роскошь.

А судя по квартире, деньги в семье у Румена водились. К тому же, он занимался музыкой, как рассказывал Тарьяй. Поэтому проблем с компанией никогда не знал.

Хенрика слегка напрягало с каким обожанием порой Тарьяй рассказывал о Румене, но он и сам когда-то был слегка влюблен в лучшего друга, поэтому воспринимал все с легкой улыбкой.

Стонал по ночам Тарьяй Сандвик Му все равно именно под ним.

И не только по ночам.

Пиво лилось рекой, и Хенрик только и делал, что менял запотевшие банки. Тарьяй крутился неподалеку, общаясь с друзьями, веселясь и делясь новостями. Он захмелел от пива куда быстрее Холма. Наблюдать за ним пьяненьким оказалось довольно забавно. Особенно сейчас, когда Му то и дело бросал через комнату горячие взгляды, облизывался, демонстративно выгибал шею и теребил горлышко бутылки длинными пальцами.

Соблазнитель от Бога.

От лукавого, скорее.

Хенрик посмеивался этим неловким методам пикапа, отмечая, впрочем, что они все равно действуют отлично. Соблазняющий Тарьяй — зрелище запредельное.

Улыбаясь своим мыслям, Холм потягивал пиво и постукивал пальцами по ноге в такт музыке.

\- Здарова, - на диван рядом почти упал Давид, запутавшийся в собственных ногах. - Как вы? Как Ти?

\- Все отлично, - кивнул Хенрик. - В понедельник у меня дела в ресторане почти до вечера, сможешь его проводить в театр? Обратно я уже заберу.

\- Без проблем, - кивнул Давид, тряхнув белобрысой челкой. - Правда он становится все упрямее, когда я настойчиво пытаюсь его везде сопровождать. Пищит, что не маленький.

\- Мне похуй, что он там пищит. Мы договорились, что он не должен оставаться один, - Хенрик с силой сжал бутылочное стекло. - Если тот псих с письмами снова проснется или, не дай Бог, решит перейти от слов к делу, кто-то из нас всегда должен быть рядом.

\- Это да, - согласился Давид. - Думаю, можно и Румена подключить. Он еще Ти не так примелькался в этом плане.

\- Валяй, - согласился Хенрик, разглядывая в этот момент широкие плечи Му, который что-то рассказывал Марлону, невесть как оказавшемуся на этой тусовке и смотревшемуся самым адекватным среди пьяных школьников.

\- О! - воскликнул вдруг Давид, подпрыгивая. - Стэлла принесла текилу! Стэлла, ты богиня!

Он кинулся обниматься с какой-то блондинкой. И Хенрик подумал, что текила — это как раз то, что ему нужно, чтобы расслабиться и отбросить херовые мысли, которые лезли в голову каждый раз, стоило вспомнить о дерьме двухмесячной давности.

 

Знакомство с текилой прошло на ура. Она быстро развязала Хенрику язык. Точнее, это сделала Стэлла, которая оказалась, то ли чьей-то соседкой, то ли старшей сестрой.

Холму было откровенно похуй.

Они болтали за жизнь и глушили текилу. Стэлла рассказывала, как то ли Румен, то ли Саша скакал по двору без штанов, пока она поливала его из шланга, потому что застукала со своей младшей сестрой.

Холм ржал как идиот, потому что Стэлла явно обладала задатками комедианта. Либо текила делала все вокруг прекраснее.

В любом случае, дурные мысли из головы быстро выветрились. Впрочем, текила прочно заняла их место. Хорошенько ударив в голову.

Очнулся Хенрик, только почувствовав чью-то ладонь в опасной близости от своей ширинки. Он недоуменно уставился на нее, понимая, что ладонь эта принадлежит явно не Тарьяй. Так какого, спрашивается, хуя она делала на его бедре?

Нахмурившись, он попытался сбросить руку, но со стороны это выглядело, наверное, как-то иначе.

\- Урод, - злой голос Тарьяй раздался откуда-то сверху.

Да, точно иначе.

\- Детка, это не т-то, что т-ты думаешь, - Хенрик помахал рукой, пытаясь разогнать сизый дым и разглядеть лицо Му. Лучше бы не разглядывал. Его вид вселял вселенский ужас и мгновенно отрезвлял.

Рука, как и сама ее обладательница, мгновенно испарились, оставив сжавшегося Холма наедине с его собственной Немезидой.

\- Блядина пьяная, - процедил Тарьяй. - Ни на минуту оставить нельзя. Уже налакался. Что, стоило оно того? - Он дернул шеей вслед уходящей Стерве, Стэнли, Стэлле?

\- Да что ты начинаешь, между нами ничего не было, - нахмурился Хенрик, понимая, что реально накосячил. - Мы просто говорили. О Румене. Или Саше. О жизни.

\- Ага, конечно, - глаза Тарьяй зло сощурились. - И в процессе разговора она решила сделать тебе непрямой массаж члена.

\- Ты пр-преувеличиваешь, - слово далось Хенрику не с первого раза.

\- Я очень хочу сейчас разбить тебе лицо, Холм, - тихо процедил Тарьяй, нависнув над ним. - Мне посрать, что ты просто набухался, что не собирался ни с кем тискаться, что ты не виноват. Мне глубоко посрать. Я прекрасно видел, что ты хотел сбросить ее руку. Видел. Но мне похуй. Понимаешь? Жопу свою поднимай, я вызвал такси. Сука ты пьяная.

\- Детка, - жалостливо позвал Хенрик, понимая, что гроза миновала. Он потянул Тарьяй на себя, намереваясь примирительно пообниматься.

\- Руки прочь, козел, - Му показал ему средний палец. - Сегодня ты спишь в гостиной на диване, и мне похуй, как ты там поместишься.

Пока они ждали на улице такси, Хенрик зябко кутался в куртку, чувствуя, как ночной холодный воздух потихоньку отрезвляет. Тарьяй стоял рядом, курил и выглядел неприступным.

Надо же было так облажаться.

Херова текила. Такая вкусная, зараза.

Хенрик вздохнул, утопая в жалости к себе.

Впрочем, чувство вины тоже присутствовало. А недовольный вид Тарьяй только подпитывал эту самую вину.

\- Маленький, - сделал он очередную попытку подластиться к Му.

\- Сейчас двину, Холм, - Тарьяй предупреждающе выставил вперед руку. - Пока не проспишься, я с тобой не общаюсь.

Хенрик снова тоскливо вздохнул.

Тут подъехало такси, и попытки примирения пришлось придержать до дома.

Впрочем, Тарьяй оставался непреклонным и там.

\- Вали в душ, - велел он, на ходу снимая одежду и двигаясь в сторону спальни. - От тебя несет.

Хенрик понюхал себя под мышкой, там пахло дезодорантом, впрочем, запах алкоголя перебивал все остальное.

\- Ладно, - покорно согласился он, тоже раздеваясь. - А потом ты пустишь ме…

Договорить Хенрик не успел, запутавшись головой в собственной майке и налетев на дверь, которую Тарьяй захлопнул фактически перед его носом.

Холм тихо ойкнул и плашмя упал как подкошенный, вытянувшись в коридоре на спине во весь рост.

Тарьяй тут же выскочил обратно и наклонился, встревоженно всматриваясь в его лицо.

\- Олух царя небесного ты, Холм, - с тоской в голосе констатировал он. - То бухло в голову ударит, то дверь. Вот что с тобой делать?

\- Любить, кормить и никому не отдавать*, - улыбаясь пробормотал Хенрик и вырубился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - цитата из мультфильма «Гарфилд».


	15. Глава пятнадцатая. О том, как Булочка Жирафа в неудобное положение поставила.

Хенрик моргнул раз, другой и открыл глаза. Над ним нависло злое и встревоженное лицо Тарьяй. История повторялась. Только в прошлый раз Холм чуть не утонул. Сейчас Му должен будет сказать вое коронное:

\- Ненавижу тебя! - процедил Тарьяй и провел рукой по лицу Хенрика. - Блядища ты пьяная.

\- Я т-твоя блядища, - язык почему-то плохо слушался, хотя, казалось, алкоголь уже должен был выветриться из организма. Но куда там. Холм был все еще в жопу пьян. В жопу. Хаха. Судя по всему, ему сейчас именно в жопу и прилетит.

\- Моя, моя, - Тарьяй закатил глаза и помог ему подняться. - Пошли, умоем тебя и уложим в постель.

\- О да-а, - протянул Хенрик, обнимая Му за плечи, - уложи меня в постель, мой маленький принц.

\- Маленький принц? - Тарьяй вздернул бровь. - Холм, серьезно? Ну ты и налакался.

\- Да, - Хенрик выдохнул это ему в самое ухо, прижавшись всем телом. Они оба уже были обнажены по пояс и соприкасались голой кожей. Хенрик жарко и возбужденно дышал, сам не понимая, откуда это возбуждение вдруг свалилось. - Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. А ты меня приручил, на цепь посадил, канатами привязал.

\- Я тебя на цепь не сажал, - проворчал Тарьяй, пытаясь передвигаться в сторону ванной. Но с прилипшим к нему сиамским близнецом это получалось не особо продуктивно. - Но если такое повторится, точно посажу.

\- Да-а, - снова выдохнул Холм и облизнул Тарьяй ухо. То горело алым. Просто полыхало. Как сам Хенрик. - Посади меня на…

\- Блядь, Хенк, прекращай, я не хочу сейчас секса! - взбрыкнул Тарьяй и отцепил Холма от себя.

\- Почему? - обиделся Хенрик. Он искренне не понимал, какого черта?

\- Огосподибожемой, - вздохнул Тарьяй. - У тебя сейчас такое лицо, будто ты расплачешься. Ты правда хочешь секса? - Хенрик радостно закивал. - Ладно. Окей. Я тебя трахну.

Хенрику стало безумно жарко. Ебаный ты пиздец, Тарьяй Му.

\- А может я тебя хотел? - На самом деле, Холму было поебать, кто и кого будет, эм, ебать. Он уже был готов стянуть штаны и развести ноги. Просто решил уточнить.

\- Ты своим членом сейчас не то что в меня, в ведро не попадешь, - фыркнул Тарьяй.

\- Эй! - возмутился Хенрик. - Я мастер секса! Я в тебя попаду в любом состоянии.

\- Да-да, конечно, мой герой, - Му закатил глаза в который уже раз за этот вечер. - Но трахать сегодня будут тебя, - он похлопал Холма по груди. - Смирись.

\- Да я и не против был, задница, - проворчал Хенрик.

До ванной они так и не добрались.

Хенрик распустил руки, стал гладить Тарьяй везде, где мог дотянуться до голой кожи. Полез жадными руками за пояс его джинсов, сминая ягодицы.

Му тяжело дышал ему в шею, оставляя влажные следы кончиком языка.

Это было мокро, горячо и охуительно приятно.

Они просто, мать его, стояли, обнимались, лапали друг друга и охуевали от удовольствия.

\- Ненавижу тебя пьяного, - еле слышно сказал Тарьяй, запрокинув голову и смотря прямо в глаза. - Но ты пиздец красивый сейчас. Твои губы…

\- Что с ними? - так же тихо ответил Хенрик и поцеловал его, мягко-мягко, нежно-нежно.

\- Идеальные, - улыбнулся в поцелуй Тарьяй и напористо стиснул Хенрика в объятиях. - Весь идеальный. Мой.

\- Собственник, - удовлетворенно выдохнул Хенрик. Он все еще ловил «вертолеты», но по большей части нормально держался на ногах. Но вот от такого Тарьяй его пьянило с ебической силой. - Такой ревнивый.

\- Мечтай, - буркнул Тарьяй, расстегивая ширинку Холма. Член у того уже встал, что существенно затрудняло процесс. - Отрастил себе хобот, блин. Хрен расстегнешь.

\- Хобот? Тарьяй? - Хенрик пьяно рассмеялся и освободившись от штанов покрутил тазом, болтая членом из стороны в сторону. - Тар-р-рьяй, тебе нравится мой хобот?

\- Мама, за что мне этот дебил достался? - спросил Тарьяй у потолка, к которому возвел глаза. Потолок остался безучастным к его трагедии. - Давай, Хенк, шевели булками, двигай на кровать.

Хенрик удовлетворенно поиграл бровями и забрался на постель, раскинувшись на ней звездой.

\- У меня попа болит, - заявил вдруг он, наблюдая, как Тарьяй снимал трусы. Тот ошарашенно уставился на него, застав с боксерами в руке.

\- Ты, блядь, серьезно? Ну спасибо. У меня ощущение, что я буду трахать пятилетку.

\- Ну попа же болит, - нахмурился Хенрик, искренне не понимая своим пьяным мозгом, что он такого сказал.

Тарьяй глубоко и тяжело вздохнул, бросил трусы на стул, взял с комода смазку и скрутил крышку у тюбика.

Хенрик с интересом наблюдал за ним, ожидая, что же будет дальше.

Что же, блядь, будет дальше? Интрига, мать его!

Тарьяй выдавил на пальцы немного прозрачного геля и, обхватив вой и так уже окрепший член, стал лениво себе подрачивать.

\- Раздвинь ноги шире, - велел он Хенрику.

Холм сглотнул и выполнил просьбу. Желание дурачиться быстро сменилось новой волной возбуждения. Потому что… Каким бы в жопу пьяным, трезвым, укуренным, мертвым, или еще каким он ни был, Тарьяй, дрочащий свой член, вызывал в нем только одну реакцию.

Ладно, окей, до недавнего времени это действительно была только одна реакция. Трахнуть. Теперь же к ней прибавилось еще и безграничное желание отдаваться.

С ним что-то не так?

Похуй. С Тарьяй всегда все было так.

Хенрик наблюдал, как член Тарьяй крепнет все сильнее, и нетерпеливо облизывал губы. Он хотел целоваться. Хотел трахаться. У него, блядь, зудело уже все.

\- Быстрее, - попросил он, почти умоляюще посмотрев на Му. Тот улыбнулся уголком рта, выдавил еще немного смазки на пальцы, отложил тюбик обратно и залез на кровать, между гостеприимно раскрытых ног Холма.

\- Так хочется? - спросил Тарьяй, втирая прохладную смазку в плотно сжатую дырку. - Хенрик, отвечай. Давай, вспомни, какой ты пиздливый придурок, когда пьяный. Не засыпай.

\- Правда думаешь, что я сейчас могу уснуть? - расплылся в улыбке Холм, невольно подаваясь навстречу нахальным пальцам, которые приятно распирали и растягивали его внутри. - Не в этой вселенной, детка.

\- И не в мою смену, - усмехнулся Тарьяй и обтер смазку с руки об член Хенрика. Тот сдавленно застонал и двинул бедрами вверх. - Лежи смирно, нетерпеливый.

Тарьяй подхватил правую ногу Холма и закинул себе на талию. Он выглядел при этом так дико сексуально. Сосредоточенное лицо, возбужденный взгляд.

Хенрику не верилось, что это вот все его. Весь этот прекрасный, чудесный мальчик. Его маленький принц. В груди так сладко защемило, что Холм не выдержал и, кажется, всхлипнул.

\- Ты… - Тарьяй, который успел всунуть только головку, замер и в шоке уставился на своего ебнутого бойфренда. - Ты что, плачешь?

\- Ты такой красивый сейчас, - Хенрик улыбнулся и шмыгнул носом. Нет, он не плакал, конечно. Просто расчувствовался. С кем не бывает.

\- Пиздец, - резюмировал Тарьяй. - Какая же ты пьянь, Хенкок. - Он мотнул головой и подхватив Хенрика под задницу, вставил ему уже на всю длину.

\- Ох, матерь божья, ты охуенен! - выдохнул Холм, выгибаясь навстречу.

\- Чертов пьяньчуга, - чуть слышно пробормотал Тарьяй, наклоняясь вперед и входя еще глубже. - Смотри мне в глаза и не переигрывай.

\- Как прикажешь, мой король, - Хенрик пьяно улыбнулся и обнял Му за плечи, притягивая к себе еще ниже. Ему было неудобно, мышцы тянуло, ногу хотелось разогнуть, но под этим углом Тарьяй входил просто идеально, двигался ровно так, как нужно, поэтому Холм терпел.

\- Надеюсь, тебе завтра будет стыдно, - Тарьяй покачал головой и стал ровно и глубоко трахать. С каждым разом их секс получался все лучше. Сейчас Хенрик даже своим пьяным мозгом понимал, это, мать его, было почти идеально. Тарьяй уже не торопился, не пытался выебать везде и сразу. Двигался четко, зная, куда надавить, где сжать, под каким углом войти.

Хенрик просто перся от этого. Кайфуя от того, какого классного любовника сделал под себя. С нуля.

Улыбаясь, как ошалелый, он трогал лицо Тарьяй, касался кончиков ресниц, острых губ, мягкой кожи на щеках, чуть колючей от пробивающейся щетины. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.

Тарьяй наклонился еще ниже, на входе коротко целуя Хенрика в губы, а на выходе — отклоняясь назад. Просто волшебно.

Его потемневшие глаза просто одурманивали. Никто и никогда раньше не видел Тарьяй таким. Это сводило с ума.

Хенрику вдруг стукнуло в голову, что этим надо срочно поделиться со всеми. Он резко вскинулся, всполошился и завертел головой.

\- Хей, детка, - справляясь со сбившимся дыханием, спросил Тарьяй, останавливаясь глубоко внутри Холма, - что-то не так? Я сделал тебе больно?

\- Нет, мне просто нужно, - мозг Хенрика работал явно быстрее, чем его язык, потому что объяснить толком он не мог. Наконец нашарил на тумбочке телефон и бодро защелкал клавиатурой под недоумевающим взглядом Му.

\- Что ты де?.. - Тарьяй не успел договорить, как Хенрик ослепил его вспышкой камеры. - Ты ебанулся? Зачем тебе такие фотки?

\- Ты слишком красив, - ухмыльнулся Хенрик, сохраняя фотографию с запечатленным на ней возбужденным лицом Тарьяй со слипшимися влажными волосами и расширившимися зрачками. - Я должен оставить это для наших внуков.

\- Надеюсь, это не ушло в сторис? - Тарьяй сокрушенно покачал головой и отобрал у Холма телефон.

\- Я не самоубийца, - Хенрик показал ему язык и внутренними мышцами сжал его член в себе, зная, как это приятно.

\- Хочется верить, хочется верить. Надеюсь, ты сделал все, что хотел? Поплакал, снял хоум-видео, что еще? Минутка разговоров о будущем, или я могу наконец дотрахать тебя? - Тарьяй весь подрагивал, начиная от напряженных мышц на руках и заканчивая возмущенно дергающими кончиками ресниц.

\- Я люблю тебя, - проинформировал его Хенрик и закинул вторую ногу ему на талию, чувствуя облегчение в мышцах. - Трахай.

\- Спасибо тебе, Господи, - процедил заведенный уже до предела Тарьяй и с яростью принялся таранить своим членом задницу Хенрика.

Каждое ебаное движение, каждая чертова фрикция буквально били по всем нервным окончаниям, унося на гребаные небеса. Хенрику стало не до разговоров. Он порывался было что-то ляпнуть, но Тарьяй, пресекая, так двинул его вперед, что Холм впечатался головой в спинку кровати и чуть не прикусил язык.

\- Тарьяй, господибоже, Тарьяй… - почти бессвязно бормотал он, не в силах сдерживать эмоций.

Его распирало от безграничного кайфа, возбуждения, наслаждения. Член Тарьяй идеально подходил ему. Подходил и входил. Тоже идеально.

Их кожа соприкасалась и буквально горела огнем изнутри в тех местах, где они касались друг друга.

Мокрые, потные, разгоряченные.

Они почти прилипали друг к другу, двигаясь синхронно, как идеальная секс-машина.

\- Тарьяй, Тарьяй, Тарь… - как молитву повторял Хенрик. С каждым толчком его голос становился все ниже и грубее. Он почти охрип. Его трясло, буквально колотило. Изнутри подступало ебучее распирающее чувство.

\- Я уже скоро, - предупредил Тарьяй, снова коротко целуя в губы. - Давай со мной. Пожалуйста.

Как мог Хенрик отказать ему?

Да этого и самому хотелось. Кончить вместе. Это фантастично. Кайфово. Охуительно.

Он, изловчившись, просунул между их телами руку и дрочил себе почти в такт движениям Тарьяй.

Ебанутья, как это было правильно и хорошо.

\- Давай, детка, я тоже почти все, - хрипло произнес он, закатывая глаза.

Каждое хреново мгновение приближало его к краю. Подталкивало. Как и сам Тарьяй своим членом. Кажется, Хенрик снова ударился головой, вминая подушку в деревянную спинку, жалобно постанывающую синхронно с самим Холмом.

Им обоим, ну и спинке тоже, хватило еще буквально одной-двух минут судорожных, конвульсивных движений, чтобы задохнуться от накатившего оргазма и обессиленно прижаться друг к другу.

Сперма Тарьяй внутри обжигала и холодила одновременно. Сперма Хенрика склеивала их сейчас намертво. Но кому не похуй, честное слово.

Они не собирались двигаться до самого утра.

Хенрик засыпал, поглаживая Тарьяй по влажной спине. Уже на краю сна и сознания он натянул на них сверху покрывало и провалился в темноту.

 

\- Что ж, - с самым серьезным выражением лица, которое когда-либо видел Хенрик, произнес отец Тарьяй, - так значит, ты спишь с моим сыном?

Хенрик поперхнулся белым вином, которым как раз пытался смочить пересохшее горло, потому что предыдущий вопрос мамы Тарьяй вогнал его в краску стыда. Его. Вогнал в стыд.

Они с Тарьяй уже почти час провели в доме его родителей и, что ж, это больше походило на экзамен в Преисподней, на котором решалось, в Рай или Ад попадет Хенрик Холм. Судя по заданному вопросу, его считали пропащим грешником.

Покосившись на сидящего через стол Тарьяй, Хенрик заметил, что тот старательно пытался не ржать. Маленькая сучка. Даже не собирался ему сочувствовать. Ну держись, Сандвик Му.


	16. Глава шестнадцатая. О том, как Жираф к Булочке сватался.

Ладно, стоило начать сначала. А именно с того, что у Хенрика выдалось в тот день так себе утро.

Откровенно говоря, он чувствовал себя паршиво. Голова буквально раскалывалась после текилы, встречи с дверью, полом и кроватной спинкой.

Холм морщился, когда пил утренний кофе. А Тарьяй сидел напротив и самодовольно улыбался.

\- Думаешь, это смешно? - недовольно просил Хенрик, прикуривая. Он редко курил за столом, но сейчас это стало ему жизненно необходимо.

\- Думаю, ты балбес, - Тарьяй все же не выдержал и заржал. - Помнишь, как рыдал вчера во время секса?

\- Помню, - буркнул Хенрик. - И я не рыдал.

\- Ага, - Тарьяй продолжал откровенно потешаться. - Ты такой чувствительный становишься, как напьешься.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - Хенрик глубоко затянулся и прикрыл глаза.

\- Ого, мы поменялись ролями? - Тарьяй пихнул его ногой под столом. Хенрик поймал ее рукой и уложил себе на колени, тут же принявшись поглаживать косточку на лодыжке.

\- Ну в постели же меняемся, - пожал плечами Холм. - Почему нет.

\- Хочешь об этом поговорить? - Тарьяй все еще улыбался, но было заметно, что спросил серьезно.

\- Я не трясусь за свой зад, - Хенрик выпустил колечко дыма и сощурился. - Вроде бы, ты должен уже был это понять?

\- Мало ли, - Тарьяй откинулся на спинку стула. - Ночью ты порывался залезть на меня.

\- Му, я в любом состоянии готов залезть на тебя, - Хенрик усмехнулся. - Иди ко мне. Ты слишком далеко.

Тарьяй без разговоров обошел стол и забрался к нему на колени, усевшись лицом к лицу.

\- Так достаточно близко? - спросил он, забираясь руками в волосы Хенрика и оттягивая их назад.

\- Достаточно, - Холм глубоко затянулся, затем подался вперед и поцеловал Тарьяй, выдыхая дым ему в рот.

Пиздец. Это оказалось безумно кайфово.

Тарьяй отстранился и удивленно уставился на него.

\- Еще, - потребовал он.

Хенрик затянулся и поцеловал его снова.

Они выкурили сигарету до фильтра, а потом просто продолжили целоваться. Безо всякой причины. Потому что, блядь, хотелось.

 

После душа Хенрик почувствовал себя лучше. Он даже нашел в себе силы посидеть в инстаграме, отметиться в каких-то обсуждениях, лайкнуть фотографии мамы и брата. Тарьяй в это время грыз яблоко и разминал ему затылок и шею свободной рукой.

\- Матиас так вырос за этот год, - отметил Му, заглядывал Хенрику через плечо.

\- Так говоришь, будто ты не был мелким говнюком год назад, - ухмыльнулся Холм, балдея от массажа.

\- Нарываешься, - ласково пропел Тарьяй, впиваясь в шею ногтями. Хенрик удовлетворенно застонал. - Извращенец.

\- Кто бы говорил, Мистер-шлепните-меня-по-заднице-Му, - хохотнул Холм, откладывая телефон. Фанаты, как обычно, бесновались, но ничего ужасного или сверхъестественного не произошло.

\- Козлина, - Тарьяй, наверняка, закатил глаза. Он отложил недоеденное яблоко и прижался к Хенрику теснее. - Уверен, тебе бы тоже понравилось. Надо будет попробовать.

\- Вот уж нет, - рассмеялся Хенрик, притискивая к себе Тарьяй вплотную и забираясь руками под его футболку. - Моя многострадальная задница не создана для этого. А вот твоя подходит просто идеально.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Тарьяй. Его лицо было сейчас так близко. Хенрик мог разглядеть рисунок радужки. Такой завораживающий. Еще он видел, как расширялись зрачки Тарьяй. Тот возбуждался. И это возбуждение рождалось буквально на глазах Холма.

\- Пиздец, как люблю тебя, - пробормотал он, почти касаясь своими губами его губ.

\- Знаю, - выдохнул Тарьяй, утягивая его в поцелуй.

 

К родителям Тарьяй они добрались на такси. Их дом располагался в самом дорогом районе Осло и выглядел чертовски солидно. Впрочем, вся чета Му выглядела так. Дорого и солидно. И сам Тарьяй, и Камилла, и мелкий, и их родители. Образцово-показательная семья. Куда такой ебанат, как Хенрик Холм, явно не очень вписывался.

Поэтому Хенрик ощутимо нервничал.

Тарьяй это видел и всю дорогу держал его за руку.

\- Ты как будто моей руки просить собрался, Хенке, - он улыбнулся. - Расслабься.

\- Я не волнуюсь, - пробурчал Холм, недовольный, что его состояние так заметно. Впрочем, Тарьяй просто хорошо чувствовал все его настроения.

\- Хорошо, - ухмыльнулся Му, поглаживая его шею. - Как скажешь. И мои родители не церберы.

\- Я знаком с ними, они вполне человеческой формы, так что я в курсе, - Хенрик фыркнул, уходя от прикосновения, что выражало крайнюю степень нервозности. Тарьяй не позволил ему и снова поймал за затылок рукой, успокаивающе поглаживая.

 

\- Мальчики! Наконец-то, - мама Му, распахнувшая входную дверь, выглядела действительно обрадованной.

\- Чудесно выглядите, - Хенрик галантно поцеловал ей руку, заставив смущенно рассмеяться.

Тарьяй за его спиной заржал и, оттеснив Холма, бросился матери на шею.

Папа Му был отличным мужиком. Хенрик плохо его знал, они виделись всего несколько раз, но этого хватило, чтобы понять главное. Он любил свою семью, относился философски к тому, что его сын сыграл гея в неполные восемнадцать, и любил коньяк.

\- Будешь коньяк? - предложил отец Тарьяй, как только увидел Хенрика на пороге гостиной.

Хенрик судорожно дернул шеей, огляделся на расставленные повсюду предметы антиквариата и кивнул.

Через десять минут они уже общались как старые друзья, пока Тарьяй наверху, в своей комнате, собирал какие-то вещи, а мама заканчивала приготовления к обеду.

\- Как дела у твоих родителей с рестораном?

\- Ну, по факту Карл мне не родитель. Но они уже давно вместе, так что… - хмыкнул Хенрик, заметно расслабившись после бокала коньяка. - У них все отлично. Помогаю, когда есть время.

\- Это хорошо. Тарьяй всего раз был в моей адвокатской конторе. Ему было четырнадцать. Пришел в спортивной форме, потный, с пятнами травы на одежде. Огляделся, закатил глаза, сказал, мол, ну и скука, стрельнул денег и ушел.

\- Тарьяй такой Тарьяй, - заметил Хенрик, и они оба рассмеялись.

\- Вот был уверен, что меня станете обсуждать, - раздался недовольный голос Му-младшего за их спинами.

Хенрик обернулся и посмотрел на него со счастливой улыбкой. Тарьяй, которого подсвечивало солнце из окна в холле, выглядел неприлично божественно. Они встретились взглядами и подвисли, улыбаясь друг другу.

Видимо, надолго. Потому что к реальности их вернуло тактичное покашливание отца Тарьяй.

Ладно, он просто замаскировал смех.

\- Па, ты что удумал? - Тарьяй закатил глаза и, подойдя к креслу, в котором сидел Хенрик, бесцеремонно уселся на подлокотник. - Ему противопоказано пить.

\- Это тебе противопоказано пить до двадцать четвертого мая, - заявил ему отец. - А мы с Хенриком отлично проводили время, пока ты не появился тут как королева драмы.

\- Ага, - кивнул Холм. - Как дива.

\- Предатель, - прошипел ему на ухо Тарьяй под смех отца.

 

Обед проходил отлично. Коньяк чудесным образом расслабил Хенрика и развязал ему язык. Родители Тарьяй реально оказались отличными людьми. Да и сам Тарьяй вел себя раскованно и раскрепощенно.

Чувствовалось, что у него нет никаких тайн от близких. И это было просто отлично.

Отлично видеть такого скрытного обычно человека открытым и счастливым.

Тарьяй долго сходился с людьми, чтобы раскрыться по-настоящему.

С Хенриком он теперь выглядел таким же.

\- Мы тут недавно пересматривали ваш сезон, - мама Му с улыбкой подкладывала Хенрику картофельное пюре. - Так вот, я сказала мужу, что у тебя отличная задница, Хенрик. Он не разговаривал со мной весь вечер, ревнивец!

\- Мама! - Тарьяй в шоке уставился на нее, а потом расхохотался.

Хенрик не знал, что сказать. Вот серьезно. Он сидел с красным лицом и пытался вспомнить, как дышать. Не таких слов он ожидал услышать от респектабельной миссис Му, которая выглядела как английская леди.

\- Спасибо, - кое-как выдавил он из себя и схватил бокал белого вина, желая смочить пересохшее горло.

\- Что ж, - произнес мистер Му, видимо желая разрядить обстановку, - так значит, ты спишь с моим сыном?

Хенрик подавился вином, закашлялся и у него, кажется, выступили слезы.

Все трое членов семьи Му безжалостно хохотали над ним.

Кто там говорил, что Хенрик Холм сюда не впишется?

\- Прости, дорогой, - мама Тарьяй погладила его по плечу. - Твое выражение лица стоило того.

\- Я, кхм, - Хенрик прокашлялся, - что ж, да, стоит признать, что мы с Тарьяй встречаемся. Вы не против этого?

\- Полагаешь, я стал бы поить тебя своим коньяком пятилетней выдержки, если бы был против? - мистер Му красноречиво выгнул брови.

\- Полагаю, нет, - усмехнулся Хенрик, наконец взяв себя в руки. - Но как вы отнесетесь к тому, что об этом узнает кто-то еще?

\- Ох, дорогой, - миссис Му вздохнула и провела рукой по волосам Холма. - Ты уверен, что вы оба готовы к этому?

\- Ма… - начал было Тарьяй, но Хенрик перебил его.

\- Я не могу решать за Тарьяй, - заявил он. - Что бы там ни было, каким бы эгоистом я не был, это его жизнь.

\- Вот ты и ответил на свой вопрос, сынок, - по-отечески улыбнулся мистер Му. - Это его жизнь. Мы не можем решать за него. И за вас двоих.

\- Я понимаю, что это может быть трудно, - ответил Хенрик. - Поэтому считаю, что никаких официальных заявлений Тарьяй делать не нужно. Но если он все же захочет, я всегда буду рядом и поддержу его.

\- Это для нас самое главное, - кивнула миссис Му. - И мы рады, что Тарьяй выбрал именно тебя. Мы видели, что вам комфортно друг с другом. И он наш сын. Мы не могли не понимать, что рано или поздно он влюбится.

\- Мама, ты просто не могла сделать этот разговор еще более неловким, - на этот раз пришла очередь Тарьяй смущаться. Хенрик подмигнул ему и погладил под столом его ладонь, которую давно держал в своей.

\- Почему же? - наигранно удивилась миссис Му. - Я как раз собиралась поговорить с вами о безопасном сексе!

 

Они задержались в доме у родителей Тарьяй почти до самого вечера. Домой решили пройтись пешком. Погода стояла чудесная. В воздухе уже пахло весной.

\- Они очень любят тебя, - заметил Хенрик. Тарьяй шел рядом с ним, касаясь плечом и рукавом пальто. Укутанный в огромный шарф, с растрепанными ветром волосами, он напоминал нахохлившегося воробья.

\- Ты им понравился, - хмыкнул Тарьяй. - Извини, если они где-то перегнули палку. Извращенное чувство юмора — это у нас семейное.

\- Да ладно, - рассмеялся Хенрик. - Они классные.

\- Ага, - кивнул Тарьяй. - Пока не начинают обсуждать наш с тобой секс.

Холм расхохотался на всю улицу и прижал к себе смеющегося Тарьяй. Он был таким счастливым и влюбленным придурком сейчас.

Они оба были.

\- Сходим в кино? - предложил он, думая, что совсем не хочет торчать сегодня в четырех стенах дома.

\- Я выбираю, - воодушевился Тарьяй.

Ну конечно, кто бы мог подумать. Маленький диктатор.

 

Впрочем, вкус у Тарьяй был отличным. Им нравились одинаковые фильмы.

Хотя сюжет их обоих совершенно точно в этот вечер не интересовал.

Они сидели на последнем ряду и весь сеанс целовались в темноте.

 

Чудесный выдался день.


	17. Глава семнадцатая. О том, как у Булочки в попе детство заиграло.

По-зимнему холодный, обжигающе-ледяной ливень встретил их на выходе из кинотеатра.

\- Подстава, - резюмировал Хенрик, взглянув не затянутое черными тучами вечернее небо. - Вызовем такси?

\- Давай вернемся к моим? - предложил неожиданно Тарьяй. Он снова укутался в свое пальто и шарф, словно последний мог защитить от потоков воды. - Это гораздо ближе и быстрее.

\- Уверен, что это будет удобно? - на самом деле Хенрик совершенно не переживал. Он понимал, что смотрины прошли успешно. Но главное — комфорт Тарьяй.

\- Пошли, - тот закатил глаза. - Покажу тебе свою девственную спальню.

\- Ради этого я готов даже снова обсуждать с твоей мамой наш секс! - расхохотался Холм.

 

Родители Тарьяй обрадовались их возвращению. Младший брат Тарьяй тоже уже был дома. Он выглянул из своей комнаты, получил братские объятия и снова спрятался в своей берлоге. Все подростки одинаковы.

Вечернее чаепитие протекало уже в куда более неформальной обстановке, чем недавний обед.

Мама Му рассказывала компромат на своего среднего сына. Папа читал газету. А сам Тарьяй постоянно стрелял глазами. Он сидел у камина, раскрасневшийся, растрепанный, с расстегнутым воротом рубашки, и выглядел просто потрясающе.

Хенрик мог любоваться им вечно. Он ловил себя на том, что залипал на губы Му, стоило тому что-либо сказать.

Оставалось надеяться, что он палился не слишком сильно, учитывая сидящих мистера и миссис Му.

\- Тарьяй, милый, ты уже решил, куда положишь Хенрика? - спросила его мать.

Судя по выражению лица Тарьяй, он уже давно решил. Но не маме же вслух такое озвучивать.

\- У меня только одна комната, - Тарьяй пожал плечами и метнул быстрый взгляд на Хенрика. Что ты удумал, маленький? - Что тут решать.

\- Есть еще спальня для гостей, - предложила миссис Му, лукаво улыбаясь из-за чашки с чаем. Она дразнила сына, но тот, казалось, не замечал этого.

\- Хенке не мой гость, - фыркнул Тарьяй. - Он мой парень. Я думал, мы это уже обсудили.

\- Не дерзи матери, - вставил мистер Му и перевернул газетную страницу, продолжая увлекательное чтение политических новостей.

Тарьяй лишь закатил глаза на это замечание.

\- Мы будем спать в моей комнате, - подвел он итог.

Решение было принято единогласно и обсуждению не подлежало. Как и всегда, когда дело касалось Тарьяй.

 

В разгар вечера у Тарьяй зазвонил телефон и он, извинившись, вышел. Хенрик недоумевал, кто там ему названивает в десять вечера.

Ладно, они должны доверять друг другу. Если будет что-то важное, Тарьяй ему обязательно расскажет.

Его хватило на минуту.

Тоже извинившись, он выскользнул в коридор.

Тарьяй ходил туда-сюда, сунув руку в задний карман джинсов, и негромко торопливо разговаривал.

Хенрик не собирался подслушивать, просто… Блядь, вы понимаете, что такое сердце влюбленного? Оно могло почуять пиздец даже на стадии зарождения.

Заметив Холма, Тарьяй довольно быстро свернул разговор и недовольно сунул телефон в карман штанов.

\- Кто это был? - совсем незаинтересованно спросил Хенрик, подходя вплотную. Он провел руками по плечам Тарьяй, чувствуя приятную теплоту под тканью рубашки. Му заметно расслабился под этим прикосновением.

\- Румен, - раздраженно ответил он. - Звонил с какой-то вечеринки. Все зазывал. Я сказал, что ебал я такие вечеринки, где к моему парню телки клеятся.

\- И что тебя так разозлило? - с улыбкой спросил Хенрик, потихоньку притискивая Тарьяй к стене. Тот покорно позволял подталкивать себя. В коридоре было довольно темно, только свет уличных фонарей пробивался из окна.

\- Просто вспомнил, - пробурчал недовольный Тарьяй, опуская глаза. Похоже, он и сам бесился от своей ревности.

Хенрик прижал его к стене окончательно и стоял, нависнув сверху. Даже сквозь ткань он чувствовал разгоряченное тело Тарьяй. Это Холм вечно был холодным. В Тарьяй тек кипяток вместо крови. Страстная натура с оболочкой ледяного принца. Термоядерная смесь.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что кроме тебя меня никто не интересует, - это был даже не вопрос, утверждение. Хенрик сказал это тихо, почти на ухо, к которому наклонился.

Он провел носом по щеке Тарьяй, кромке волос, приятно щекотавших мягкими завитками. Задел губами кончик пылающего уха. Почему-то у ледяного принца всегда горели уши. Это было так невообразимо мило.

\- Откуда бы, ты ведь не говорил, - фыркнул Тарьяй, пытавшийся казаться независимым. Но кто бы поверил тебе, маленький? Когда ты стоял, подрагивая от удовольствия, прижатый в темноте к стене, за которой сидели твои родители.

Бесстыжий, ревнующий, влюбленный.

\- Тогда говорю, - Хенрик решил не спорить. У него совершенно пропало настроение подшучивать. Его маленький ледяной принц был так прекрасен, что перехватывало дыхание. Что сердце стучало дробью «да-да-да», «мой-мой-мой». - Мне нужен только ты.

Тарьяй судорожно выдохнул и чуть повернул голову, мазнув губами по щеке Хенрика. Тот не выдержал и нашел своим ртом его. Любимые «острые» губы, которые он по контуру обводил языком. Потом прикусывал, оттягивал, вылизывал изнутри.

Поцелуй был таким вкусным, что просто пьянил.

Пьянила и приятная темнота вокруг. Тишина. Только гулкое «бом-бом-бом» в груди, набатом закладывающее уши.

Хенрик прижался теснее, протискивая бедро между ног Тарьяй и прижимаясь к его паху.

Он с упоением посасывал язык Тарьяй, практически обнимая его губами, втягивая к себе в рот.

Внезапно двери гостиной распахнулись, ослепляя привыкшие к темноте глаза. Тарьяй замер в руках Хенрика, став похожим на оленя в свете фар.

Он ошеломленно уставился на мать, которая деловито поинтересовалась:

\- Еще чаю? Я как раз собиралась вскипятить чайник.

\- Мама, - простонал Тарьяй, пряча лицо на сотрясающейся от смеха груди у Хенрика.

 

Они, конечно же, выпили еще чаю, съели пирожных, наговорились на год вперед. Хенрика не покидало приятное, щемящее чувство, что он нашел вторую семью.

Родители Тарьяй были совсем не похожи на его собственных предков. Но в них было свое очарование. Свой юмор, присущий, видимо, всем носителям фамилии Му, свой шарм.

Тяжело было представить миссис Му, сидящей в джинсах в кресле и перекинувшей ноги через подлокотник, как его собственная мама. Но столь легко рисовалась картина, как она целовала на ночь маленького Тарьяй, как и сама Сив — Хенрика.

Затосковав, Холм отправил маме признание в любви. Та мгновенно ответила сердечком и прислала фото лежащей у нее на коленях головы спящего Матиаса со смешно приоткрытым ртом.

Хенрик улыбнулся и спросил разрешения привести Тарьяй на ужин в следующие выходные. Мама незамедлительно ответила согласием. Пожелав ей спокойной ночи, Хенрик заблокировал телефон и посмотрел на Тарьяй.

Тот расслабленно сидел рядом с ним на диване и слушал рассказ отца о беженцах.

У Тарьяй был забавный профиль. Немного длинный кончик носа разбавлял его божественную красоту. Правда до того момента, пока взгляд не резался об острые скулы и губы. И родинки. И шею.

Внезапно Тарьяй, не подававший виду, что заметил пялящегося на него Хенрика, толкнулся языком в щеку. Это было буквально на долю секунды. Холм бы подумал, что ему показалось, но тут Тарьяй сделал так снова.

Матерь божья. Маленький засранец его дразнил.

Поерзав, Хенрик закинул ногу на ногу, пытаясь скрыть неудобство в штанах. Он еще после обжиманий в коридоре не до конца пришел в себя. А тут такой пиздец.

Тарьяй, будто почувствовав его состояние, повернул голову и смерил медленным взглядом, потом улыбнулся как чеширский кот. И тут же отвернулся как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Ма, мы, наверное, уже спать пойдем. Завтра рано встать надо.

\- Конечно, мальчики. Тарьяй, помнишь, где лежат одеяла и запасные подушки? - миссис Му подлила себе еще чая, явно собираясь прикончить остатки пирожных. Хенрик и сам посматривал на них с вожделением.

\- Нет. Откуда бы мне знать? Я всегда ночевал один, - Тарьяй закатил глаза и поднялся. - Ничего, нам хватит одного одеяла.

\- Наверняка, - хитро улыбнулась миссис Му. - Вот только, боюсь, твое будет коротковато для Хенрика.

\- Почему это? - насупился Тарьяй.

\- Да ты и сам прилично подрос за прошедший год, - мама потрепала его по волосам. - Послушай маму, выбирай подлиннее.

\- Чт… Мама! - Тарьяй возмущенно вытаращился на нее.

 

Одеяло, и правда, оказалось коротковато. Как и сама кровать Тарьяй. Не сказать, что она была детской. Но такой… подростковой.

Хенрик из такой вырос в тринадцать.

Впрочем, в тот год он много из чего вырос, начав переть в высоту, как нос запиздевшегося Пиноккио.

Сама комната Хенрику понравилась. Здесь все еще чувствовалась индивидуальность Тарьяй, хоть он и давно тут не жил. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем в его съемной квартире.

Плакаты на стенах, какие-то футбольные кубки, книги. Во всем этом было столько Тарьяй, что Хенрику хотелось остаться здесь навечно.

Он словно попал в голову Му. И тут ему очень понравилось.

\- Знаешь, что я всегда мечтал сделать? - голос Тарьяй вывел его из раздумий. Хенрик обернулся и вопросительно вскинул брови. - Привести сюда какую-нибудь модель и трахнуться на вот этой самой кровати.

\- Модель, значит? - смеясь одними глазами, спросил Холм. - Еще и блондинку, наверное?

\- Ага, - ухмыляясь, кивнул Тарьяй. - Длинноногую блондинку. С голубыми глазами.

Хенрик рассмеялся и толкнул его спиной на кровать. Му со смехом упал на покрывало и приподнялся на локтях, рассматривая, как Холм снимал рубашку.

Он смотрел таким влюбленным, счастливым взглядом, что Хенрику стало жарко. Скинув рубашку на стул, он забрался на кровать, перекинув ногу через Тарьяй. Тот потянулся руками и расстегнул ширинку на джинсах Хенрика. Провел пальцами по дорожке волос, выглядывающих над бельем, потом выше — по подрагивающему от прикосновений животу.

Хенрик шумно выдохнул и потянул рубашку Тарьяй из штанов, вытягивая за полы. Расстегнув пуговицы, он провел жадными руками по голой груди, задевая ладонями собравшиеся в тугие горошины соски. Спустился ниже, на живот. Обхватил руками за талию. Тарьяй не был девчонкой, но талия у него была что надо. Хенрик своими лапищами чуть ли не в обхват ее стискивал.

Он с упоением водил руками вверх-вниз по бархатистой нежной коже, слушая учащающееся дыхание Тарьяй.

Но тот тоже давал волю рукам. Царапал ногтями живот Хенрика, лез наглыми пальцами ему в ширинку, стискивал член через трусы.

\- А по рукам? - укоризненно спросил Холм, когда его яйца бесцеремонно сгребли в горсть.

\- Я хочу, - ответил Тарьяй.

Что ж, с этим трудно было спорить.

А когда твои яйца находились в чужих руках, так и вовсе невозможно.

На узкой кровати им было тесно, неудобно. Хенрик почувствовал себя снова подростком. И знаете, что? Это было охуительно хорошо. Просто тискаться, тереться друг о друга, трогать, лапать, сжимать.

Он мял ягодицы Тарьяй через ткань джинсов и буквально дурел от упругости его задницы.

\- Обожаю ее, - вырвалось у Хенрика, когда он с наслаждением стиснул ягодицы особенно сильно.

\- Фетишист,- фыркнул Тарьяй. Он пьяно смотрел и постоянно облизывался, шаря жадными, нахальными руками по голой груди, плечам и спине Хенрика. - А я твой член люблю.

\- Какая романтика, - ухмыльнулся Хенрик. - А мой член любит твою задницу. Все по любви и взаимно.

\- Да-а-а, - протяжно выдохнул Тарьяй, выгибаясь вверх, чтобы прижаться пахом теснее к паху Хенрика. - Зажимаемся тут, как два подростка-девственника.

\- Технически ты еще подросток, - ответил Хенрик, кусая его в шею. Очень хотелось оставить яркий, сочный засос.

\- Ауч, - всхлипнул Тарьяй. - Хорошо, хоть уже не девственник. В отличие от этой кровати.

\- Сегодня мы покажем ей кое-что интересное, - Хенрик улыбнулся и провел языком по шее Му. Чуть солоноватая на вкус, его кожа была безупречна. Он подул сверху на влажную дорожку.

\- Господи, Холм, столько пафоса в постели. «Кое-что интересное», - Тарьяй передразнил его, за что тут же получил еще один укус чуть выше ключицы.

\- Я не понял, ты что, не заинтересован? - лениво поинтересовался Хенрик, нависая над ним на вытянутых руках. Волосы упали на лицо, и их пришлось сдуть. Тарьяй поправил ему челку, попутно погладив по щеке.

\- Я нереально заинтересован в тебе, - он смотрел пьяным влюбленным взглядом, запатентованным Тарьяй Сандвиком Му.

\- Вот и чудненько, - Хенрик кивнул сам себе и поцеловал его. Глубоко, с зыком, буквально втянул его в свой рот. Они сосались с такой страстью, будто действительно два девственника дорвались наконец до секса.

Причем сосались в прямом смысле слова. Хенрик обожал язык Тарьяй. Как сейчас помнил их первый поцелуй. Пусть и «киношный», стерильный. Но с Тарьяй никогда не получалось до конца профессионально. Особенно, когда это перешло в личное. Вдвойне особенно, когда Хенрик понял, что не только у него.

С тех поцелуев много воды утекло, сейчас это было настолько по-животному дико, страстно и с такой отдачей, что в голове шумело, а кровь бежала в обратном направлении от сердца. Прямо в член. Кипятком бежала. Торопилась.

Хенрик вцепился пальцами в завившиеся после дождя в кудри волосы Тарьяй и тянул их в стороны, цеплял пальцами щеки, растягивая его рот еще шире, пытаясь выебать прямо так.

Хотелось целовать еще и еще. Губы уже занемели, а хотелось. Ебануться как.

Этот день был каким-то особенным. Сюрреалистичным и одновременно очень настоящим. Хенрик лежал сейчас в детской кровати Тарьяй, и они вместе окончательно прощались с этим детством.

Ебали они его, это детство.

\- Стой, - попросил Тарьяй, задыхаясь. Он уцепился за плечи Холма, пытаясь отстранить его от себя. - А вдруг мама услышит?

\- Ты, блядь, серьезно? - Хенрик, пытаясь прийти в себя, тряхнул головой. - Они же на первом этаже, вроде бы?

\- Да, но все равно… - Тарьяй начинал включать капризную сучку. Требовалось срочно его отвлечь.

\- Значит ты будешь тихим, - рыкнул Хенрик и одним ловким движением перевернул Му на живот, уткнув лицом в подушку. Тот недовольно замычал, но Холм прикусил его холку, заставляя умолкнуть.

Хенрик вжался членом Тарьяй между булок, таких приятных, упругих. Потерся и застонал от удовольствия. А этот блядина только шире раздвинул ноги.

Тереться через два слоя джинсы было не особо комфортно, пришлось ненадолго отстраниться, чтобы скинуть штаны и помочь Тарьяй. Хенрик стягивал с него джинсы, раскрывая его для себя как конфету от обертки.

На Му были белые хлопковые плавки, через которые просвечивали контуры его задницы.

Чистый гребаный секс.

У Хенрика даже член потек от такого зрелища. И на трусах появилось мокрое пятно.

Он снова с нескрываемым удовольствием сжал ягодицы разводя их в стороны и уловил глухой вздох из глубин подушки.

Что, засранец, нравится?

Забравшись обратно, Хенрик прижался членом на прежнее место, водя бедрами вверх-вниз, дурея от накатывающего возбуждения. Тарьяй, похоже, закусил подушку зубами, потому что его стоны раздавились глухо и сдавленно. Сам он по-блядски оттопыривал задницу вверх, как чертова кошка, просящая кота.

Невинный цвет трусов совсем не сочетался с призывной позой. Хенрик терся о расщелину между ягодиц, то и дело проваливаясь между раскинутых ног. Он понимал, что еще немного, и они оба кончат в трусы. Впрочем, какого хера, если у них вечеринка девственников, это было бы вполне оправдано.

Оглядевшись по сторонам в поисках альтернативы смазки, Хенрик заметил стоящую на тумбочке бутылочку.

\- Серьезно, - рассмеялся он. - Лосьон для рук? Салфетки, надеюсь, тоже где-то рядом?

\- Да пофол ты, - глухо промычал Тарьяй из подушки и брыкнул задницей, пытаясь скинуть Хенрика. Но тот прижал ладонь к его пояснице, удерживая на месте.

\- Тихо, жеребец, - хохотнул Холм. - Придержи свою прыть. Сейчас начнем.

\- Бофе, с кем я сфязался, - Тарьяй наверняка закатил глаза. Но подтвердить это могла бы только подушка.

Хенрика пробивало на ржач. Очень уместо во время секса, да. Но что поделать. Слишком много волнений и эмоций за сегодняшний день давали о себе знать.

Желая немного расслабить Тарьяй, он стал выцеловывать его спину. Каждую родинку, каждую отметинку, каждый сантиметр кожи, каждый позвонок. Боги, как он любил эту спину.

Добравшись до поясницы, он обвел языком впадинку у основания спины и, прихватив зубами трусы, потянул их вниз.

Тарьяй запыхтел и задышал чаще. Возбудился, маленький.

Хенрик обожал его таким. Податливым, жадным, отзывчивым.

Лосьон весьма пригодился, потому что задница у Тарьяй сейчас была реально как у девственника. Сжалась так, будто никогда члена не знала.

Хенрик сидел между разведенных ног Тарьяй и оглаживал пальцами его дырку и вокруг нее. Мягко втирал прохладный кремообразный лосьон, увлажняя и смягчая кожу. Ему пиздецки нравилась эта дырка. Красивая, розовая, чуть сморщенная по краям, с редкими волосками и нежной тонкой кожей вокруг.

Охуеть. Идеальный Тарьяй везде был идеальным.

Медленно засовывая и вынимая пальцы, Хенрик любовался, как натягивалась кожа. Он кайфовал, оглаживая Тарьяй изнутри. А тот глухо выл в подушку и откровенно уже трахал покрывало.

Смеяться совсем расхотелось. Тарьяй выглядел так горячо и возбуждающе, что терпеть уже не осталось сил. Хенрик размазал по члену еще немного лосьона и, пристроившись, одним ровным движением ввел его в растянутую, но все равно безумно тугую задницу.

Тарьяй вздрогнул и забился под ним, пытаясь то ли уйти от проникновения, то ли прижаться плотнее. Хенрик подхватил его под живот, не давая дергаться, и принялся ровно, размашисто трахать.

Богически хорошо.

При всем желании это не могло продолжаться долго. Слишком длинной была прелюдия. Но Хенрик все равно старался оттянуть как мог. Постоянно менял угол, останавливался, чтобы поцеловать острые лопатки, выходило полностью, только затем, чтобы в следующую секунду резко войти до конца обратно.

Невъебенно прекрасно.

Тарьяй откровенно уже подмахивал ему задницей, подстраиваясь в такт. Отличный дуэт. Они сразу сработались.

Чувствуя, как подкатывает оргазм, Хенрик обхватил рукой член Тарьяй, чтобы тот толкался ему в ладонь. Член был мокрым, горячим и охуенно твердым.

Опиздически чудесно.

\- Тарьяй, Тарьяй, маленький… - не контролируя себя уже, шептал Хенрик, дотрахивая, делая последние фрикции. Его мозг туже совсем отключился. - Давай, мой хороший, совсем чуть-чуть осталось. - Кровать под ними начала предательски постанывать в такт. - Да, да…

\- Хенр-рик, быстрее! - Тарьяй практически всегда молчал перед оргазмом. Сдержанный пиздюк. Но сейчас, казалось, пробрало даже его. Хенрик из последних сил прибавил скорость, чувствуя, как все плывет перед глазами. - Аа-а! Да…

Обессиленно упав на Тарьяй сверху, Хенрик снова поцеловал его в шею, а после, приложив просто нечеловеческое усилие, откатился к стенке.

Сам Тарьяй сначала лежал без движения, потом зашевелился и перевернулся на спину. Пару минут он просто ловил воздух ртом. Раскрасневшийся, растрепанный, он выглядел сейчас самым красивым для Хенрика.

\- Иди ко мне, - позвал он, и Тарьяй прижался, уложив голову ему на грудь. Хенрик почувствовал влагу на разгоряченной коже, и у него защемило сердце. Но, блядь, он был бы последним ублюдком, если бы стал сейчас стебать Тарьяй.

А Хенрик был кем угодно, но уж точно не ублюдком.


	18. Глава восемнадцатая. О том, как Жираф за близняшками ухаживал.

У вас бывало чувство, будто вы парите на крыльях? Вы легкий, воздушный, стремящийся ввысь.

Ой, блядь, да у всех бывало.

Вот и Хенрика Холма настигло это ощущение.

К обеду понедельника у него разболелись щеки. Он улыбался всем. Поставщику мяса, продавцу цветов, Ханне, которая хитро улыбалась, явно что-то зная, маме, фанатам, которые вновь устроили шествия к груди Хенрика, как к стене Плача.

Он и сам не понимал, что с ним творилось.

Ведь на ровном же месте. У них с Тарьяй все было отлично и до вчерашнего дня.

Но что-то словно неуловимо изменилось. Они стали ближе друг другу. Открылась еще одна дверка в Тарьяй, куда никому больше не было хода.

 

Памятуя о последствиях его прошлой расслабленности, Холм тщательно следил за тем, что отдавал в руки фанатам. Но сегодня сам больше получал от них. Сувениры сыпались как из рога изобилия.

\- Мы собираемся в Ниссен, - призналась симпатичная рыженькая девчушка лет тринадцати. Она приехала со старшей сестрой и подругой. - Надеемся увидеть Тарьяй и передать подарки ему тоже. Но боимся не застать. Занятия уже подходят к концу.

\- Если хотите, я передам, - с улыбкой предложил Хенрик. Невинная фраза, но она так обрадовала фанаток, что Холм невольно внутренне рассмеялся. Снова он облажался. Как обычно.

Горящие сердечками глаза девчонок стоили очередного нагоняя от Тарьяй.

Тот, к слову, все утро не давал о себе знать. И очнулся только к обеду.

\- Привет, - он явно куда-то бежал. Опять гонки по коридорам устроили, идиоты. - Что звонишь?

\- Любимый, ты охуел? - ласково спросил Хенрик, подавляя смех. Сегодня ничего не могло испортить ему настроения.

\- Это ты охуел, Холм. - Он закатил глаза. Он, сто процентов, закатил глаза. Хенрик мог поклясться. На библии, на коране, на своем члене. - Я тут занят немного, вообще-то.

\- У тебя занятия закончились, не вешай мне, - Хенрик рассматривал в окне уходящих фанаток. Смеющихся и что-то печатающих в телефонах. Уже, наверняка, делились его словами.

\- Хватит за мной следить, - пробурчал Тарьяй. - Тебе Давид докладывает? Ты ему приплачиваешь?

\- Ага, - согласился Хенрик. - Пятьсот крон в неделю. - Тарьяй рассмеялся, оттаивая.

\- Я и правда занят, - признался он. - Тороплюсь на тренировку. Ее перенесли, надо успеть, я и так много пропустил.

\- Давид с тобой? - занервничал Хенрик. Его сердце сделало кульбит. Он весь сам дернулся вперед, будто мог сейчас оказаться рядом с Тарьяй.

\- Тащится следом, - фыркнул Тарьяй. - Слабак!

Послышался какой-то обиженный возглас. Видимо, Давид решил отстоять свою честь.

\- Я уже освободился, - Хенрик расслабленно сел на стул. - Могу приехать.

\- Что интересного наблюдать, как я бегаю в трусах по полю? - спросил Тарьяй без всякого кокетства. Вот так у него получалось. Невинное создание.

\- Действительно, - расхохотался Хенрик. - Ладно, скоро увидимся.

\- Увидимся, - хмыкнул Тарьяй и передразнил, кривляясь: - Любимый.

Не успел Хенрик положить трубку, как телефон завибрировал вновь. Сондре писал о вечеринке в среду. Холм давно не виделся с друзьями. Подумав минуту, он ответил, что придет. И добавил, что не один.

Друзья тут же закидали вопросами, Хенрик троллил их как только мог, но правды не сказал. Сюрприз будет.

Ладно, они и так все были в курсе его нездоровой привязанности к Тарьяй. Теперь подъебов станет еще больше. Но за все своя цена.

 

До крытого стадиона, где тренировался Тарьяй, Хенрик добрался довольно быстро. Он уже бывал тут пару раз, Му как-то просил его встретить. Забавно. Хенрик только сейчас стал понимать, что при всем том, что Тарьяй старательно не подпускал его к себе, Холм часто присутствовал в его жизни.

И с родителями был знаком, и с друзьями, и из школы встречал, и с тренировок.

Лучшие, мать его, друзья. Как когда-то они кому-то сказали.

Друзья, ага. Не в смену Хенке.

Не тратя времени на раздевалку, Хенрик пошел сразу на поле. Оперевшись о заграждение, он стал высматривать среди снующих туда-сюда парней свой двадцать четвертый номер.

 

Тарьяй нашелся быстро. Он выделялся ростом и копной светлый волос. Хенрик не к месту вспомнил детские фотографии Му, где тот рассекал по полю словно Рапунцель. Вот же ирония. Парень с такими стальными яйцами выглядел как девчонка.

Сейчас в Тарьяй осталось мало чего девчачьего. Конечно, он был миловидным, даже красивым, наверное, но не более того. Женственным уж точно нет.

Высокий, широкоплечий, стройный — он совершенно определенно не походил на девушку. Разве что попка у него была уж больно аппетитная. Личная слабость Хенрика Холма.

И коленки.

Иисус, дорогой, прости по-братски, но эти коленки достойны преклонения не меньше, чем ты.

Ноги Тарьяй в гольфах смотрелись просто развратно. Гольфы, шорты, коленки.

Кто, блядь, вообще назвал эту порнуху спортом?

Хенрик кайфовал и получал чисто эстетическое наслаждение, наблюдая за Тарьяй, бегающим по полю. Тот бегал, лениво перебирая длинным ногами, словно нехотя. Но при этом походил на сидящую в засаде пантеру. Стоило кому-то дать слабину, бросался на жертву стрелой.

Истинное удовольствие — видеть человека, отдающегося своей страсти. Футбол был страстью Тарьяй.

А Тарьяй стал страстью Хенрика.

Залюбовавшись Му, Холм не сразу заметил, что игра ужесточилась. Они уже не просто разминались, а именно играли.

Парни толкались, подрезали друг друга. Агрессия являлась частью стратегии. В беге такого не было. Так все было просто, четко и прямо. Здесь же имелось слишком много нюансов, подводных камней.

Прямо как в самом Тарьяй.

 

Му явно что-то задумал, он выжидал и хитрил. Хенрик пытался разгадать его маневры, но куда там. В футболе он смыслил не многим больше, чем в квантовой механике.

Тарьяй сделал резкий выпад, подрезая другого игрока и выбивая мяч, а сам проехался по искусственному газону пару метров вперед по инерции, потом его ноги неестественно подогнулись, и он замер.

Время замерло. У Хенрика остановилось сердце. Он даже дышать перестал.

Ноги. Сломал.

Мысли бились в голове, как птица в клетке.

Наконец мгновение закончилось, и все завертелось. Хенрик дернулся в сторону поля, но Тарьяй и сам сумел подняться. Он отряхнулся и рассмеялся так, словно это было обычным дело — выворачиваться под нечеловеческим углом на глазах у Хенрика.

Тарьяй заметил его и, прихрамывая, пошел навстречу. Он улыбался во все тридцать два зуба и светился так, словно выиграл кубок УЕФА, как минимум.

\- Круто я его подрезал, да? - Тарьяй взъерошил взмокшие волосы и, оттянув ворот футболки, подул на разгоряченную кожу.

\- Угу, - мрачно ответил Хенрик, понимая, что если скажет еще хоть слово, то разразится бранью. Он еле держал себя в руках. Тарьяй быстро поймал его состояние и посерьезнел.

\- Эу, большой парень, со мной все отлично, - он ухватил в свою ладонь руку Хенрика, которой тот сжимал куртку.

\- У тебя кровь, - заторможено ответил Холм, переведя взгляд на сбитые колени Тарьяй.

\- А у тебя такое лицо, будто там открытый перелом, - Му закатил глаза. - Пошли в раздевалку, я уже все равно бегать сегодня не смогу.

Хенрик медленно побрел в указанную сторону, наблюдая, как Тарьяй хромает в метре впереди него.

Он скрипел зубами и играл желваками, чувствуя, как внутри копится раздражение. Даже любимая попа в шортах перед глазами не радовала.

Хенрик был зол.

Они вошли в пустую раздевалку, и Тарьяй сразу упал на скамейку, вытянув ноги и поморщившись. Засранец, держал лицо, пока они были не одни.

 

\- Болит? - сухо поинтересовался Хенрик. Смотреть на эти ссадины ему было физически больно. Какого хуя он стал таким чувствительным? Трясется как мамочка.

\- Терпимо, - Тарьяй криво улыбнулся. - Мне надо в душ. Воняю как недельные носки.

Он стянул футболку и бросил ее на скамью, потом разулся и осторожно снял шорты, стараясь не задевать пораненную кожу.

Хенрик был настолько зол и нервирован произошедшим, что даже вид обнаженного Тарьяй не мог сбить его с мысли, что тому больно.

Ебаническое состояние.

Вот за такие моменты вселенского страха за другого человека Хенрик ненавидел любить.

Любовь, бессердечная ты сука.

 

Тарьяй быстро принял душ и, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, вернулся в раздевалку. Хенрик так и сидел на скамье, сжимая в руках мокрую от пота футболку Му. Он смерил Тарьяй тяжелым взглядом, когда тот снова уселся рядом.

Его красивые, идеальные колени были содраны в кровь.

Отвратительное зрелище.

Но Холм не мог отвести взгляда от содранной кожи и алых капель, выступивших на ней.

Слово в дурмане, он сполз на пол и оказался между разведенными коленями Тарьяй.

\- Хен… - начал было Му, но Холм перебил его:

\- Что ты сделал с моими любимыми близняшками, засранец. - Хенрик мягко, одними губами, поцеловал правое колено, смахнув попутно пару капель крови. Ее было мало, но она остро ощутилась на языке солоноватым вкусом, когда Холм облизнулся. - Сука ты, Му. У тебя даже кровь вкусная.

\- Прекрасно, - пробормотал Тарьяй, понимая, что Хенрик поймал какой-то приход.

А сам Хенрик уже не смог бы остановиться. Он целовал сбитые колени Тарьяй. То одно, то другое. Слизывал языком капли крови, приглаживал содранную кожу. Мягко касался губами, будто хотел забрать боль себе.

Вкус крови Тарьяй пьянил. Хенрик чувствовал, что возбуждается. Это было, мать его, ненормально.

\- Больной ты ублюдок, Холм, - пораженно пробормотал Му.

Что ж, не один Хенрик так считал.

Но самым прекрасным было то, что Тарьяй все равно позволял.

Позволял Хенрику все и даже больше.

Перед глазами то и дело вспыхивали сцены их первой ночи. Когда Тарьяй вот так же сидел, раскинув ноги, раскрасневшийся, возбужденный, смущенный и счастливый.

А Хенрик целовал его колени, бедра. Водил языком по бархатистой коже, оставлял засосы на внутренней стороне бедра у самого паха. Там, где никто кроме него не смог бы увидеть.

И как и тогда он сдвинул в сторону махровую ткань и провел носом по полувозбужденному члену Тарьяй, свисающему между ног.

Потом обхватил головку губами, плотно сжал их и стал посасывать, прикрывая от удовольствия глаза.

Тарьяй глухо застонал. Тогда он совсем не сдерживался. В свой первый раз. Теперь паразит научился более-менее себя контролировать. Но сейчас это было выше его сил.

Хенрик отсасывал с такой нежностью, будто и тут боялся сделать больно.

Эта херова нежность переполняла его изнутри, ком в горле стоял и пытался вырваться наружу сдавленными сухими рыданиями. От этого он только судорожно сглатывал, позволяя члену Тарьяй войти еще глубже.

Так глубоко, как тому хотелось. А хотелось жадному засранцу до конца. До самого корня. Так чтобы Хенрик давился его членом, чтобы терся носом о волосы в паху, чтобы у него слезы из глаз текли.

Холм и сам был жадиной. Он ненасытно сосал, как ебаный пылесос. Забери у него сейчас кто-то этот охуенный, божественный, сочащийся смазкой член, он бы пошел убивать.

Тарьяй гладил пальцами его втянувшиеся щеки, заставляя вздрагивать будто от удара током. Он и сам выглядел сейчас не лучше Хенрика. Таким же обдолбанным и пьяным.

Ох уж этот знаменитый пьяный-от-любви взгляд Му. За него душу можно было продать. Ну или отсосать.

Хенрик выпустил изо рта мокрый от слюны и окончательно ставший твердым член и подул на него, посылая волну дрожи по телу Тарьяй.

\- Пизде-ец, - протянул тот, запрокидывая голову. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Холма и настойчиво тянул на себя, намекая, что пора бы и продолжить.

Ненасытный маленький ублюдок.

Хенрик обвел головку языком, облизал весь член, делая его еще более влажным от слюны. Приподнял рукой и провел по низу, там кожа была особенно чувствительной.

Тарьяй тяжело дышал и вздрагивал словно от судорог.

Холм прекрасно понимал это предоргазменное состояние. Когда все тело замерло в огромнейшем напряжении, мечтая лишь обо одном, чтобы развязка наступила сию секунду, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

Перажав пальцами член Тарьяй у основания, он буквально насадился на него ртом и принялся остервенело сосать, все увеличивая скоростью. У него болели, щеки, губы, челюсть. Хуй болел от возбуждения. Но дрожащее бедро Тарьяй под его ладонью с лихвой компенсировало все.

Умирая от неудобства, чувствуя, как затекло все тело, Хенрик получал неимоверное удовлетворение от тихих стонов и мата сквозь зубы от Тарьяй.

\- Блядь, Холм, ублюдок чертов, - бормотал тот, всхлипывая от каждого движения Хенрика. - Ненавижу тебя, блядина ты такая. Дай мне уже кончить.

Хенрик рассмеялся, завибрировав всем горлом, и Тарьяй не выдержал. Резко выдернул с порнушным влажным звуком член изо рта Холма, он, придерживая его у основания, буквально залил нахрен все лицо Хенрика своей спермой.

Сучонок.

Смотрел при этом как ебаный наркоман, словивший передоз.

\- Охуенно, - выдохнул наконец Тарьяй, немного придя в себя. - Знаешь, я определенно люблю, когда ты заглядываешь между праздниками.

Хенрик затрясся от смеха и, схватив футболку Тарьяй, вытер ею сперму со своего лица.

\- Слышал бы тебя Юлениссен, - продолжая ржать, ответил он.


	19. Глава девятнадцатая. О том, как Булочка от рук отбилась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Никогда в этом фике не писала про музыку. Потому что, ну кто бы ее слушал?))  
> Но все же, ему кому будет интересно, я вдохновлялась этими тремя песнями:  
> the weeknd - high for this  
> depeche mode - personal jesus  
> panic! at the disco - emperor's new clothes
> 
> И да, господибоже, гори все к чертям, конечно я вдохновлялась вчерашними фото и видео с Тарьяй.  
> Меня бы оправдал любой суд мира!

Дел в среду навалилось до пизды. Проводив Тарьяй в школу, Хенрик едва успел вернуться на работу, как ему позвонил Бьерн. Попросил заехать, как будет время.

Решив не тянуть, потому что этот вопрос и без того проедал черепушку, Холм предупредил маму и поехал в полицейский участок.

Бывать здесь ему уже доводилось. Один раз, правда, но вспоминать не особо хотелось. Бурная молодость такая бурная. И такая молодость.

Кабинет у Ольсена оказался уютным, но тесным. Хенрик со своими ногами еле уместился в кресле для посетителей. Они обменялись рукопожатиями и обсудили последние новости у общих знакомых. По факту, Бьерн был знакомым его родителей, но на семейных сборищах они иногда общались, так что особой неловкости Хенрик не чувствовал.

\- Итак, - перешел наконец к делу Ольсен, серьезно смотря на Хенрика, - мы кое-что выяснили, но для того, чтобы дать делу какой-то ход, нам нужны показания самого этого парня, Му.

\- Вы, - Холм нахмурился, подбирая слова, - вы можете поговорить с Руменом, его другом. Он тоже все видел.

\- Хенрик, ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем проводить расследование за спиной у пострадавшего? Это уже незаконно. Без его официального заявления, - Бьерн вздохнул и потянулся за сигаретами. Прикурив, он посмотрел в окно. - Просто смысл тогда от всего этого? Ну выясним мы, кто это был, дальше что? Нет заявления, нет дела.

\- Вы не понимаете, - Хенрик вздохнул. - Тарьяй, он… На него подобные вещи могут отказать серьезное впечатление. Я хочу уберечь его от всего этого дерьма. Просто есть еще кое-то. Думаю, вы тоже должны знать. Уже несколько месяцев, после окончания сезона, ему пишет какой-то озабоченный. Пока нам с его друзьями удавалось перехватывать все письма. Но там такая мерзость, что если Тарьяй прочтет, для него это будет… слишком.

\- Послушай, - Бьерн нервно постучал пальцами по столу. - Твоему Тарьяй семнадцать или семь, в конце концов? Не думаешь, что он сам должен разбираться с подобным? Это издержки профессии. С таким может столкнуться каждый. А ты трясешься над ним, как курица-наседка. - Хенрик нахмурился еще больше, понимая, что в словах Ольсена его доля правды. Ладно, там дохуя правды. Но он настолько привык оберегать Тарьяй, что вот так просто прекратить это? - И что за письма? Ты о них не говорил. Мне надо взглянуть. Возможно, это как-то связано с нападением.

\- Я завезу, - кивнул Хенрик, погруженный в свои раздумья. Он осознавал, как никогда остро осознавал, что Тарьяй нужно поставить в известность. Но на самом деле, боялся. Что тот психанет. Не поймет этот глупой заботы. Пути назад уже не было. Хенрик должен сам защитить Му от всего свалившегося дерьма. Все выяснить, а потом уже посвящать в детали.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Бьерн. - Ты упрям так же, как твоя мать. Оба кажетесь мягкими, добродушными, но стоит только вам в чем-то себя убедить, как и танком не сдвинешь. Давай, пиши контакты этого Румена. Посмотрю, что мы сможем сделать, сохраняя анонимность.

 

Оказавшись на улице, Хенрик сразу же позвонил Румену, предупредить, чтобы тот не трепался Тарьяй. Его телефон дал Давид еще после прошлого случая. Парень оказался понятливым. Он любил своего друга и хотел для него только лучшего.

Все они любили Тарьяй. Каждый по-своему. И Давид, и Румен, и Марлон, и Шоун, и Саша. Вся их небольшая организованная группировка, направленная на сохранение безопасности и покоя одного единственного человека.

Почему они так двинулись, спросите вы?

Да потому что знали Тарьяй. А вы нихуя.

В любом, кто узнавал этого человека, мгновенно просыпалось желание оберегать и защищать.

А дерьма вокруг Тарьяй хватало.

 

Мама задала пару вопросов и, удовлетворившись односложными ответами, видимо понимая состояние Хенрика, оставила его в покое.

Вертя в руках телефон, Холм думал. С одной стороны, ему хотелось рассказать всем и каждому о своей любви. Показать, что вот он, Тарьяй Сандвик Му, принадлежит ему. Только ему. Никому больше. Отсосите, сучки.

С другой, понимал как никогда остро, что кретинов вокруг хватало. А Тарьяй не было еще и восемнадцати. Надо протянуть хотя бы до его дня рождения. И там уже что-то решать.

Телефон в руке зазвонил так неожиданно, что Хенрик вздрогнул. Но совсем не удивился звонящему. Они уже давно поймали одну волну.

\- Привет, - возбужденный голос Тарьяй вернул Холму хорошее настроение как по щелчку тумблера. - Как ты там, Жираф мой ненаглядный?

\- Оу, - рассмеялся Хенрик. - Кто продал тебе пиво?

\- Я не пьян! - слишком активно возразил Му. - Ладно, может быть немного пьян.

\- Тарьяй, три часа дня, - Хенрик не мог перестать улыбаться. От этого голоса у него в груди пели соловьи и распускались цветы. Ебучие розовые цветы с ебучими розовыми лепестками. - Где ты вообще?

\- У нас в школе небольшое событие. - Ладно, судя по голосу, выпил он действительно немного. В стадиях опьянения Тарьяй Сандвика Му Хенрик разбирался довольно неплохо. Эта называлась «я люблю весь мир, хочу прыгать на батуте, скакать по крышам, орать, махать руками и выглядеть как самый счастливый придурок на свете». Безобидная стадия пары банок пива. - Мы затусим у Давида.

\- Это надолго? - вздохнул Хенрик. Не то чтобы он возражал, Тарьяй имел право развлекаться с одноклассниками. Но, блядь, это не значит, что он должен относиться к этому с радостью.

\- Не бухти, мамуля, - расхохотался перевозбужденный Тарьяй. - За мной присмотрят. У нас обсуждение ревью. Не возражаешь, если я приду сразу на вечеринку? Она же в восемь?

\- И как ты планируешь туда добраться? - Хенрик скептически посмотрел в стену. Чудесно. Этот юный алкоголик собрался кинуть его на весь день.

\- Давид посадит меня в такси, - заверил Тарьяй. В трубке послышалась какая-то возня, потом раздался, на удивление, трезвый голос Давида: - Хенке, все в порядке. Он просто устал, вот и развезло немного. Я прослежу, чтобы больше не пил. И довезу до места.

\- Хорошо, - со вздохом согласился Холм. - Пристегни его к стулу, чтобы не полез танцевать.

\- Он еще не в той стадии, - хохотнул Давид. - Ладно, он рвется что-то сказать. Готовься, сейчас в любви признаваться будет. Он тут уже всем распиздел, какой ты охуенный. Хедде было так приятно узнать, какой у тебя клевый член.

\- Господи, - простонал Хенрик сквозь смех.

\- Но у тебя реально клевый член, - Тарьяй уже перехватил телефон. - И я совершенно не пьян. Просто мне хотелось поделиться. Не с Давидом же такое обсуждать, в конце концов!

\- Действительно, - хмыкнул Хенрик. - Надеюсь, у Хедды не случилось культурного шока?

\- Нет, - заверил Му. - Ты ей и раньше нравился. Теперь еще больше.

\- Ты такой придурок, Тарьяй, - с нежность ответил Хенрик. - Давай, развлекайся, встретимся у Сондре. Адрес записал?

\- Ага. - Тарьяй на мгновение замолчал, а потом выдохнул: - Я тебя люблю.

\- Пиздец, - резюмировал Холм. - Как ты пьян.

\- Дебил, - обиделся Тарьяй. - Еще увидишь меня пьяным и поймешь разницу.

Что ж, это прозвучало как угроза. И обещало быть интересным.

 

Музыка из квартиры Сондре слышалась, наверное, на весь квартал. По крайней мере, выбравшегося из такси Хенрика, она оглушила.

Он немного опоздал, выбирая, что надеть. Решил остановиться сегодня на черном. Рубашка и джинсы. Все во вкусе Тарьяй. Тому должно понравиться.

Дверь ему открыла счастливая и бухая Мария.

\- Ох, Хенке, детка, - расплылась она в улыбке и тут же сунула ему в руку стаканчик с выпивкой. - Поздравляю!

\- С чем? - Холм недоуменно выгнул бровь.

Но Мария уже скрылась в толпе, оставив Хенрика самостоятельно выяснять ситуацию.

Он, вроде бы, опоздал всего на полчаса, а тут уже словно вторые сутки веселились. Френде и Инти сосались в углу. Ебаные придурки. Их девушки громко улюлюкали и подбадривали их. Сам Сондре смешивал адские алхимические составы у барной стойки и разливал их красным пластиковым стаканам, которые тут же подхватывал и разносила Мари.

Кристофер целовался с какой-то девчонкой на диване. Девчонок здесь, к слову, было до хера. Но Хенрик поймал себя на мысли, что ему совершенно параллельно, как они выглядели.

Вот что ему не было параллельно, так это где, мать его, Тарьяй?

\- Дру-у-уг, - пропел появившийся непонятно откуда Матиас. - Поздравляю!

\- Да вы ебанулись? - не выдержал Хенрик. - Что я должен праздновать?

\- Что-о-о-о? - снова протянул Матиас. - Ты себе такого парня отхватил! Когда сказал, что придешь не один, мы никак не ожидали, что ты все же уломал свою детку!

Хенрик напрягся. Вот серьезно. Очень-очень-очень напрягся. Он вдруг вспомнил обеденное обещание Му, и противный холодок пополз по спине.

Двинувшись во вторую комнату, где набилось еще больше людей, он довольно быстро нашел то, что искал.

Свой сердечный приступ.

Блядь.

Словно дива в свете софитов, Тарьяй Сандвик Му, весь в белом, херов ангел, извивался в блядском танце под какой-то дабстеп.

Что там говорил Хенрик о его танцах в спектакле?

Детский утренник.

Вот он — звездный час этой блядины.

То, как двигался Тарьяй, можно было считать отдельным видом искусства.

Движения Тарьяй Му.

Поклонников была бы уйма.

Хенрик и сам основал бы фанклуб.

Ебануться.

Свет то и дело моргал, менялся цвет, добавляя эффекта эпилептического припадка в движения всех людей.

Но Тарьяй так выделялся на фоне остальных, что это не поддавалась никакому описанию. Как и здравому смыслу.

Хенрик обессиленно припал спиной к стене и не мог пошевелиться, словно херов кролик, завороженный удавом.

Удав, меж тем, срывал своим танцем овации и совершенно точно наслаждался всем происходящим.

В Холме сейчас проснулся такой собственник, о котором он не слышал в своей жизни примерно… никогда.

Запереть. Спрятать. Держать под замком.

Но он по-прежнему не мог пошевелиться.

Вся его хренова жизнь — сплошное созерцание и поклонение Тарьяй.

Персональный Иисус.

Тонкая белая майка с закатанными рукавами смотрелась блядски прозрачной, просвечивая темные соски и даже пупок.

Узкие белые джинсы облегали задницу так же идеально, как ладони Хенрика.

Тарьяй был космически прекрасен.

Его вселенная, его религия, его Иисус.

Холм стоял, как мешком ударенный. Он прирос к полу, оглушенный осознанием того, как сильно он увяз в этом парне.

Не просто влюбился. Не просто полюбил.

Он потерялся в нем.

Заблудился.

И не хотел обратно.

 

Музыка била по ушам, друзья шумели, смеялись и подбадривали Тарьяй.

Хенрика обняла за плечи Мария.

\- Он великолепен, Хенке, - мечтательно произнесла она. - Не был бы он таким геем, я бы забрала себе.

\- Кто бы тебе еще дал, - хмыкнул Холм, не отрывая взгляда от блядских движений Тарьяй.

\- Жадина, - Мария надула губы. - Но я прощу тебя, если ты его поцелуешь при нас.

\- Господи, вы херовы извращенцы, - Хенрик закатил глаза. - Вы пидорасили весь сезон. Вам мало?

\- Там все было слишком невинно, - хихикнула Мария. - Мы хотим погорячее.

\- Куда уж горячее, - пробормотал Холм, наблюдая, как Тарьяй ведет рукой по груди.

Маленький, может ты, блядь, еще разденешься тут? Что ты творишь, пьяный засранец?

Продолжай.

В какой-то момент Тарьяй перехватил взгляд Хенрика и замер. Толпа возмущенно загудела. Но Тарьяй уже не обращал ни на кого внимания. Он двинулся, расталкивая людей, словно его тянули канатом.

Хенрик и тянул. Он бы сотнями канатов привязал к себе Тарьяй. Но это и не требовалось.

\- Привет, - голос Тарьяй звучал хрипло и низко. Непривычно. Горячо. Он весь сейчас был горяч, как свежий пирожок. Схватив стакан из рук Хенрика, Тарьяй сделал большой глоток, закашлялся и поморщился. - Почему твой мохито на вкус как спирт?

\- Потому что это не мохито, - ответил Хенрик, не отводя завороженного взгляда от лица Му.

\- Мохито вкусный, - сам себе кивнул Тарьяй. Он был опиздонически пьян. Но еще как-то умудрялся держаться на ногах. Танцевал, вон, даже. - А знаешь, что еще вкуснее? Твой хуй.

\- Тарьяй, я тебе рот с мылом промою точно. Завязывай говорить такие грязные слова, - Хенрик отвечал, а у самого в штанах пожар горел, словно туда плеснули бензина и бросили спичку.

\- Хуй будет хуем. Хоть хуем назови его, хоть нет, - продекламировал Тарьяй почти без запинки и залпом допил содержимое стаканчика.

\- Серьезно? Шекспир? - Хенрик не знал, смеяться ему или ругаться. Ему не нравилось это слово в устах Тарьяй. Но, блядь, как же горячо он его произносил.

\- Серьезно, - снова кивнул Му, тряхнув при этом своими кудрями. Пальцы зачесались от желания стиснуть эти вихры и потянуть, отклоняя голову назад, обнажая длинную шею, выпирающий кадык. Хенрик только сейчас заметил, что шея Тарьяй была усыпала выцветающими засосами, оставшимися после воскресной ночи. - Хочешь, отсосу тебе?

\- Уж точно не здесь, - улыбнулся Хенрик, обнимая Тарьяй за талию. Тот был горячим, как кипяток. Майка на спине стала влажной и прилипла к коже.

\- Да кто тебя спрашивать будет, - философски заметил Тарьяй и бесцеремонно засунул свой язык Хенрику в рот.

Это было как выстрел в голову.

Башку напрочь снесло.

Словно чистый секс вливали прямо по венам.

Тарьяй не целовал. Он брал свое. Трахал, насиловал рот Хенрика, подавляя, подминая, принуждая к тому, на что тот и сам был согласен.

Тарьяй был охуительно агрессивен. И это так заводило. У Хенрика колени подгибались.

Он расставил ноги шире, и Му тут же втиснул между них свое железобетонное бедро. Серьезно, этими бедрами можно было душить. Подобные мысли постоянно не давали Хенрику покоя.

Горячие наглые руки Тарьяй щипали, гладили, царапали везде, куда могли дотянуться.

\- Ты такая охуительная блядь в этой черной рубашке, - шепот обжег ухо Хенрику. - Хочу тебя. Всего. Ебать. Лизать. Сосать.

И он перешел от слов к делу, засунул свой язык в ухо Холма. Хенрика затрясло. Это было просто запредельно.

Тарьяй бесцеремонно трахал его ухо так, будто это был его последний секс на земле.

У Хенрика поднялась температура. И член. Он упирался в тесные джинсы, рвался наружу. К члену Тарьяй. Который тоже распирал его блядские белые джинсики.

Они терлись друг о друга так, словно этот ебучий фроттаж — их единственный способ выжить.

Впрочем, сейчас так оно и было.

\- Эй, парни, - голос Сондре раздался будто в тумане. Хенрик посмотрел на друга расфокусированным взглядом. - Ебать, вы шоу устроили. Мы удов-левт… удовлетворили все наше любопытство. Дальше смотреть не хотим.

И он указал рукой, в которой была бутылка водки, в сторону спальни.

Им двоих сейчас не требовалось дополнительных указаний.

Обхватив Тарьяй за плечи, Хенрик увел его в нужном направлении. Оказавшись в темной комнате, он с удовольствием захлопнул дверь и прижался к ней спиной.

Нет. Не так.

Тарьяй прижал его спиной к этой двери. И накинулся на его шею.

Хенрик тяжело дышал, жмурился ежесекундно, пытаясь прийти в себя. Но бесполезно.

Большой вопрос, кто из них сейчас был больше пьян. У Тарьяй хотя бы имелось оправдание.

У Хенрика же был только Тарьяй.

Любой суд мира признал бы его невиновным.

Продолжая яростно целоваться, они оказались на кровати. Тарьяй был явно настроен решительно. Сейчас он собирался забрать то, что принадлежало ему по праву.

Хенрика Холма.

Прямо в Ад.

Или на Небеса.

Плевать куда, лишь бы с ним.

 

Тарьяй навис сверху, рассматривая лицо Хенрика в отражении луны в окне. Он выглядел демонически прекрасным. И таким нежным одновременно, то сердце Холма просто разрывалось на куски.

\- Ты даже, блядь, представить не можешь, как я тону в тебе, Хенрик, долбанный ты, Холм, - произнес Тарьяй охрипшим голосом, от которого по всему телу побежали мурашки.

\- Могу, - улыбнулся Хенрик. - Ты сегодня всем об этом рассказывал.

\- Бля, - коротко резюмировал Тарьяй. - А, ладно. Плевать. Я не в силах скрывать этого от друзей. Когда ты рядом, меня коротит и я забываю об осторожности.

\- Меня в это время не было рядом, - Хенрик старался сдержать смех.

\- Значит, и когда ты не рядом тоже, - логично заключил Тарьяй. - Как же я тебя хочу. Вогнать прямо под кожу. Влезть в твою шкуру.

То, что говорил Тарьяй, было так знакомо, так больно, до одури совпадало с его собственными чувствами, что просто убивало нахуй.

\- Эта долбаная ебанина сводит меня с ума, - продолжал жаловаться Му. Хенрик не выдержал и заткнул ему рот поцелуем, не в силах больше слушать грязной брани из этих невинно-блядских губ.

Тарьяй с удовольствием переключился, снова перехватывая инициативу. Сегодня был его вечер.

Король возвращал свою корону.

 

Они мешали друг другу, раздеваясь. Путались в рукавах, штанинах, носках. Наконец Хенрик оказался под Тарьяй полностью обнаженным.

Их члены идеально прижимались друг к другу. Мокрые от смазки. Твердые. Почти пульсирующие от накопившейся спермы. Им обоим много не требовалось.

\- Я не хочу тебя трахать, - признался Тарьяй, выцеловывая что-то на груди Холма. Наверное, пентаграмму. - У нас ничего нет все равно. Я просто хочу кончить с тобой.

\- Да, - согласился Хенрик. Он бы сейчас и с Демоном Перекрестка согласился, мать его к чертям. - Давай кончим вместе.

\- Обожаю, когда ты так говоришь, - Тарьяй коварно ухмыльнулся и отпрянул.

Он сел на бедра Хенрика, покачиваясь, словно в трансе. Обнаженный, мокрый, лохматый. Дико, по-первобытному, сексуальный.

Он качнулся вперед и вставил сразу три пальца в рот Хенрику. Тот чуть не подавился, но все равно старательно вылизал их под пошлые стоны Тарьяй.

\- Ты просто секс, - выдохнул Му, вытягивая мокрые пальцы с пошлым, влажным звуком. Эти звуки наполняли теперь всю из жизнь.

Самые прекрасные звуки на свете.

Тарьяй обхватил мокрыми пальцами их и без того скользкие от естественной смазки члены и сжал, буквально выдавливая стон из перевозбужденного Хенрика.

Его ладонь подходила идеально. Она не обхватывала полностью, но кончики пальцев касались так приятно, а сами члены были сжаты так сильно, что хотелось выть от удовольствия.

Плоть к плоти.

Тарьяй покачивался вперед назад, имитируя секс, пока с упоением дрочил им обоим.

От одного вида на него Хенрик мог кончить прямо сейчас.

Но его пальцы… Они реально сводили с ума.

Тарьяй не просто дрочил. Он одновременно ласкал, пережимал, поглаживал. Во всех нужных местах. Именно с той силой, что было нужно.

Хенрик сжимал пальцами покрывало, чувствуя, как ребристая ткань до боли впивается в ладони. Это слегка отрезвляло и позволяло оставаться на грани сознания. Не соскользнуть в бездну.

Эта бездна плескалась в глубине глаз Тарьяй. Она пьянила, одурманивала, тянула.

За дверями слышалась музыку. Приглушенная звукоизоляцией. Здесь же, в комнате, раздавалось только их хриплое, рваное дыхание, учащенное и сбившееся.

И звуки шлепков задницы Тарьяй о бедра Хенрика.

У Холма помутилось сознание. Удовольствие было настолько сильным, острым, пряным, что он уже не понимал, кто кого трахал. И трахал ли вообще.

Или им действительно удалось забраться друг другу под кожу. Внутрь.

В самое нутро.

\- Блядь, блядь, блядь, - как молитву повторял он, пока Тарьяй все ускорял движения рукой, сжимал все сильнее, до боли уже. Такой необходимой. Такой охуительной и нужной.

\- Кончай, - приказал Тарьяй, вздрагивая всем телом, когда оргазм прошиб его, выгнул под немыслимым углом, заставив запрокинуть голову, демонстрируя усыпанную темными пятнами шею.

Это было запредельное зрелище. Хенрик почувствовал горящую лаву в своих венах еще в тот момент, когда Тарьяй содрогнулся. И кончал он как никогда долго. Сперма все текла и текла из его пульсирующего члена, смешиваясь со спермой Тарьяй, стекая по бедрам и животу.

\- О мой бог, - выдохнул Тарьяй, обессиленно падая Хенрику на грудь. Он прижался щекой в районе сердца и быстро поцеловал влажную кожу в том месте, где сейчас гулко, размеренно стучало.

\- Никаких больше вечеринок, - резюмировал Хенрик, вплетая пальцы во влажные кудри Му.

\- Все как ты скажешь, - согласился Тарьяй, удовлетворенно вздыхая.

Получил свое и снова стал податливым, мягким и ласковым.

Только кто бы ему поверил.


	20. Глава двадцатая. О том, что Булочка не умеет врать, зато много чего другого умеет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава получилась небольшой, но очень флаффной.  
> Это скорее наша с Хенриком ода и очередной приступ любви к Тарьяй.  
> И мой небольшой подарок всем тариконутым в честь дня рождения маленького бога, нашего персонального Иисуса <3

Домой они ехали на такси втроем. Хенрик, Тарьяй и его гитара.

Как оказалось, Му забрал ее из дома Давида, где они с классом репетировали что-то для ревью.

Уже светало, Тарьяй разморило. Он сопел в плечо Хенрика, обнимая гитарный гриф. Глядя на него сейчас, совершенно не верилось, что еще буквально несколько часов назад он прижимал Хенрика к стене и яростно насиловал его рот своим языком.

После их обжиманий в спальне Сондре, Тарьяй стал покорным и послушным. Он так понравился друзьям Холма, что те готовы были поклоняться их новому идолу.

Тарьяй присмирел, жался к Хенрику и вел себя как благовоспитанный девственник. Все, буквально все на вечеринке словно забыли его танцы и поцелуи с Холмом, и восхищались тем, какого милого мальчика себе отхватил Хенке.

В этом был весь Тарьяй.

Он мог творить невообразимую херню, будучи в жопу пьяным, и люди считали это забавным и горячим.

А когда он невинно улыбался, забывали все, что было до.

Улыбка Тарьяй — это чертов стиратель памяти из «Людей в черном».

 

Дотащив сонного Тарьяй, обнимающего гитару, до квартиры, Хенрик решил принять душ. Он в эту ночь так почти и не пил, присматривая за своим слишком активным бойфрендом, но весь провонялся алкоголем, сигаретным дымом и сексом.

Горячая вода успокаивала и расслабляла уставшее тело. Хенрик запрокинул голову, ловя ртом теплые струи воды, и просто наслаждался, не торопясь выходить.

Обернувшись полотенцем, он еще пару минут стоял, рассматривая себя в зеркале.

И это отражение ему определенно нравилось. Вся шея и грудь были усыпаны темнеющими засосами. А в одном месте остался четкий отпечаток зубов. По его телу сейчас можно было составить карту и траекторию передвижений Тарьяй.

Путеводитель, блядь.

Тарьяй был тем еще экскурсоводом.

Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Хенрик вытерся и надел домашние штаны. Когда жил один, он редко ходил без одежды. Кому себя демонстрировать, право слово. Но сейчас хотелось дразнить, соблазнять.

Вести себя как придурок.

Ладно, как влюбленный придурок.

Это слегка оправдывало.

Саму малость.

 

Хенрик предполагал, что найдет Тарьяй спящим, но тот, на удивление, сидел перед незашторенным окном в гостиной, прямо на полу, и перебирал струны.

Услышав шаги, он обернулся и смерил Холма долгим, глубоким взглядом, прослеживая каждую отметину, начиная от живота и заканчивая шеей. Пока не встретился с улыбающимися глазами.

Тарьяй смутился.

Хенрику хотелось смеяться.

Ну серьезно?

Сдержавшись, он подошел к Му и опустился рядом. Тот успел переодеться в домашнее и теперь выглядел уютным и мягким в шортах и голубой майке с закатанными рукавами. У Хенрика екнуло сердце. Это была его майка.

Повинуясь порыву, он быстро, но нежно поцеловал Тарьяй в шею и уселся поудобнее. На жестком полу каждая его кость ощущалась просто троекратно.

Говорить совершенно не хотелось.

За окном виднелось бледно-розовое предрассветное небо. Ни один фильтр инстаграм не смог бы передать этого оттенка.

А вот щеки Тарьяй могли.

Как он мог продолжать смущаться сейчас?

Уткнувшись ему в затылок, Хенрик поцеловал выпирающие шейные позвонки, да так и остался там, зарывшись носом в мягкие волосы.

Тарьяй продолжал перебирать гитарные струны, и звуки постепенно начинали складываться в узнаваемую мелодию.

Когда Тарьяй запел, у Хенрика внутри все вздрогнуло. Он никак не ожидал этого.

Да, он в свое время просталкерил все имеющиеся в наличие видео со школьных ревью, но эти постановки ни шли ни в какое сравнение с чуть дрожащим, тихим голосом, который звучал сейчас лишь для него одного.

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it look as though they're here to stay

Эта песня невероятно подходила по своей тональности Тарьяй.

Хенрик ничего не мог поделать, по всему телу бежали предательские мурашки. Он целовал и целовал затылок Тарьяй, пока тот продолжал петь о вчерашнем дне.

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

Допев последние строчки, Тарьяй отложил гитару и посмотрел в окно.

Хенрик поцеловал напоследок нежную кожу под волосами и сел ровно. Они соприкасались плечами, и Тарьяй, будто ему этого было мало, придвинулся, вжимаясь плотнее.

Хенрик нашел теплую ладонь Му и переплел их пальцы.

Невысказанные слова раздирали грудь, рвались наружу. Но произносить что-то совершенно не хотелось. Этот момент и без того был прекрасен.

Краски рассвета набирали яркость. Начинался новый день.

Вчера закончилось.

Они просидели так, наверное, не меньше получаса.

Лишь почувствовав, как у него затекли ноги, Хенрик зашевелился, выводя из транса Тарьяй.

\- Пошли в кровать, - предложил он, и Му согласно кивнул.

 

Прохладные простыни принесли измученному неудобной позой телу истинное блаженство.

Вытянувшись во весь рост, Хенрик прижал к себе Тарьяй. Тот положил голову ему на грудь и обводил пальцами собственные метки. Это было щекотно и приятно одновременно.

\- Зачем ты взял с собой гитару? - нарушил наконец тишину Хенрик. Не то чтобы он не знал ответа на этот вопрос, но все же хотел услышать от Тарьяй.

\- Не хотел, чтобы Давид ее сломал, - слишком быстро ответил тот.

Хенрик подавил смешок. Ну конечно. Чтобы Давид не сломал. Тарьяй совершенно не умел врать.

Эта гитара жила у Давида дольше, чем Холм того знал.

\- Ага, - он улыбнулся и погладил Тарьяй по спине, расслабляя напрягшиеся мышцы. - Хорошо.

Наверное, оно и к лучшему, что Му и вранье — вещи несовместимые. Зато многое другое он умел делать в совершенстве.

Например, заставлять сердце Хенрика биться быстрее.  
Тарьяй, видимо, что-то почувствовал, потому что поднял голову и посмотрел Холму в глаза. Потом потянулся и поцеловал.

Это были совершенно другие поцелуи, чем накануне вечером.

Исполненные нежности и преданности.

Хенрик обнял его за шею, притискивая ближе к себе, и углубил поцелуй. Он поглаживал волосы на затылке, теплую шею, кожу на щеке. Посасывал язык Тарьяй, балдея от удовольствия.

\- Ты хочешь? - шепотом спросил он ему прямо в губы.

\- Хочу, - выдохнул Тарьяй и поцеловал снова.

Не прерывая поцелуя, они перекатились на кровати. Хенрик оказался сверху. С разрывающей грудную клетку нежностью он уставился в глаза Тарьяй, который смотрел с не меньшим обожанием.

Сцепив их пальцы, Хенрик завел руки над головой Тарьяй, вынуждая того выгнуться навстречу.

Он целовал и вылизывал длинную шею, обводил языком каждую родинку, каждую складку кожи. Тарьяй дышал все чаще, но оставался тихим и покорным.

Таким податливым, горячим и так откровенно раскрывавшимся, что крышу срывало как от хорошей марихуаны.

Они терлись друг о друга, возбуждаясь. Это возбуждение было другим. Не яростным и животным. А каким-то светлым, нежным.

У Хенрика кружилась голова.

Прав он был, когда думал, что тонул в этом человеке. Они оба шли ко дну, сцепившись за руки.

Им все же пришлось оторваться друг от друга, чтобы раздеться. Хенрик снял с Тарьяй шорты, но майку оставил, просто задрал ее до самого верха, открывая подтянутый живот, который тут же принялся целовать, будто дорвался.

Тарьяй тихо вздыхал, елозил и пытался потереться стоящим членом хоть обо что-то.

\- Сейчас, мой хороший, погоди, - пообещал Хенрик.

Он отвел в сторону одну ногу Тарьяй, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра, и почувствовал, как то подрагивает под пальцами. Любимое теперь ощущение Хенрика.

Сейчас торопиться никуда не хотелось, и он растягивал Тарьяй медленно, заставляя тихо стонать и извиваться.

Сначала погладил, не сильно, но уверенно надавливая, промежность. От чего Тарьяй охнул и дернулся. Потом спустился ниже, оглаживая прохладными от смазки пальцами горячую кожу. Разминая, увлажняя ее.

Внутри у Тарьяй было словно в адовом пекле.

Насаженный на пальцы Хенрика, тот вздрагивал всем телом от каждого движения. Его подбородок и приоткрытые губы с ракурса Холма выглядели просто совершенно.

Его раскинутые ноги, возбужденный член, прижавшийся к животу, - богически.

У Хенрика на языке вертелись сотни пошлых фразочек, но Тарьяй выглядел таким невинным, таким открытым сейчас, что портить что-то своим длинным языком совершенно не хотелось.

Вытерев смазку с пальцев о простыню, Хенрик снова лег сверху, прикрыв на мгновение глаза и наслаждаясь ощущением тела под собой. Кожа к коже.

Охуительно.

Но тихий, похожий больше на всхлип, стон Тарьяй заставил его двигаться. Направив член рукой, он осторожно, словно в первый раз, толкнулся внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление мышц.

Тарьяй задышал еще чаще, хотя казалось, куда бы уж.

Хенрик снова сцепил их руки и завел ему за голову. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Холм прекрасно видел, как расширяются зрачки Тарьяй, когда с каждым толчком он проникал все глубже, входя до конца.

\- Давай, - выдохнул Тарьяй и закусил губу, когда Хенрик начал его трахать.

Беззастенчиво, бескомпромиссно, безыскусно.

Просто секс.

Движения, древние, как весь их ебучий мир. Простые, прямые и без затейливые.

Вперед. Назад.

Вдох. Выдох.

Вдох. Вдох. Вдох.

Выдох.

Тарьяй дышал совершенно загнанно. Хенрик ловил губами его дыхание, делился своим. Целовал капли пота на лбу.

И цеплялся руками за его руки, боясь утонуть окончательно.

Обняв Хенрика ногами за талию, Тарьяй выгибался все ближе, прижимаясь потекшим членом к животу. Он извивался, дергался, словно не мог оставаться без движения, пока двигался сам Хенрик.

Вперед. Назад.

Вперед. Вперед. Вперед.

Назад.

Чувствуя, что до оргазма остались считанные мгновения, Хенрик остановился, заглядывая Тарьяй в глаза.

Тот выглядел обдолбанным, как обычно. Пьяным, хотя алкоголь уже давно выветрился из его головы. И каким-то трогательно-нежным.

Эта смесь секса, похоти и нежности просто разрывала к ебеням сердце Хенрика.

Посмотрев на их сцепленные пальцы с побелевшими костяшками, он сделал эти чертовы несколько толчков, моментально заставившие их обоих кончить.

Как спусковой крючок.

После они еще долго лежали так, сцепленные. Руками, телами, душами.

В один клубок, который было уже неебически сложно распутать.


End file.
